Public Stories, Private Lives!
by Kristine Thorne
Summary: This involves characters both from Holby City and from Bad Girls but concerns neither of the usual situations of prison or hospital, but revolves around a newspaper office. Was my first fanfic, now discontinued.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of any of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and   
the BBC. I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part One  
  
Victoria Merrick woke to the sound of the alarm clock ringing loudly in her ear. She struggled out of the   
depths of sleep to see the wind and rain pounding against the bedroom window. She looked at the time.   
Seven o'clock was a time that no sensible person should even contemplate, never mind consider getting up   
at. But she couldn't let herself drift off back to sleep this morning. The first day of her new job as a junior   
crime reporter on the Lark City Post. It was her first job since she'd graduated with a 2/1 in English from   
University college London and even though it was ridiculously early for her, she was excited. Her first real   
job. Victoria had wanted to become a reporter ever since she could remember. Writing was what she loved.   
She might be completely scatty and disorganized most of the time but when it came to writing, she was as   
dedicated as it was possible to be.   
  
As she showered, she wondered about the people she would be working with. Would she get on with   
them? Would she come up to their expectations of a reporter? She could remember her interview. Three   
people had been interviewing her: the one who'd had made the biggest impression on her was a man with   
brown hair and eyes and with an olive coloured skin. She remembered thinking, as he was asking her   
questions, that she would do everything possible to keep out of his way if she got the job. He didn't   
exactly scare her but she certainly didn't want to come under his glaring eye any time soon. The other man   
present was very tall and he would be her immediate boss. He was the crime Editor and Victoria thought   
he'd probably be okay to work for. The only woman who'd been there was blonde, blue-eyed, and Victoria   
surprised herself by thinking how attractive this woman was. There was one problem with all this, she   
couldn't remember any of their names to save her life.   
  
At a quarter to nine, as Victoria walked down the high street, she rummaged through her handbag for the   
scrap of paper which held the name of the person she was to report to first. She glanced down at it, Mike   
Barrett. She had a feeling he'd been one of the people who'd interviewed her but she couldn't be certain.   
As she strolled through the main doors of the Lark City Post, she could see two women standing at the   
reception desk talking to the woman sitting behind it. As she approached they turned toward her.   
"Are you new here love?"   
"Yes, how did you guess?"   
"Well, you don't look all that sure of yourself to me."   
"No," chimed in her companion. "look like you could do with some help to me."   
"It's my first day here," Victoria said with some trepidation. "I've been told to see a Mr. Mike Barrett?"   
"Oh you'll be all right with him," Said the first woman.   
"Yeah, he's lovely!" Victoria was beginning to feel a little like she was umpiring a tennis match the way she   
had to keep switching her gaze from one to the other.   
"I'm Julie Saunders and this is Julie Johnson. What department are you in?"   
"Crime, and I'm Victoria Merrick."   
"Oh you'll be working with Nikki," Julie J chipped in.   
"Nikki?"   
"Yeah," said Julie S. "Nikki Wade. You'll get on all right with her. Now, if you need anything while you're   
working here, you come to us."   
"Yeah, you just ask," echoed Julie Johnson.   
"Oh, right, thank you." Victoria found herself wishing that everyone would be as nice to her. Then she   
leaned towards the woman sitting behind reception. Her name badge said Crystal Gordon.   
"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Barrett." Crystal smiled.   
"I've just phoned him. He said to look out for you."   
  
As Victoria waited she looked round the entrance lobby of the Lark City Post. For a small town newspaper,   
the offices were clearly the paper's pride and joy. Then she heard a voice behind her.   
"Victoria, good to see you." She turned round and saw the very tall man who'd been at her interview. She   
held out a hand.   
"Hi." Mike looked to where the Julies were still talking to Crystal.   
"You've met our resident gossips I see. It's a shame those two aren't reporters, they know more about the   
goings on round here than any of us professionals."   
"Yeah, I gathered that. They were very complementary about you." There was a smile in her voice and   
Mike laughed.   
"They never miss an ounce of male charm. Now, I'm going to take you and introduce you to Nikki. You'll   
be working with her mainly and I'll get her to give you a tour of the office. I hear you got a 2/1 in English,   
well done."   
"Thanks. Getting the job kind of depended on my result."   
"I don't doubt it. Anton's a stickler for standards. He says he only likes reporters with "real degrees." The   
day they brought out a degree in media studies, Anton vowed he'd never have anyone with that degree on   
his paper."   
"Anton?"   
"Anton Meyer, our boss. So just make sure you're good at your job."   
  
Mike led Victoria upstairs to a large open plan office.   
"This is where all the reporters from all four departments work." Victoria was impressed. The office   
appeared to take up the whole of one floor and was light and airy. A desk had been assigned to her and she   
was pleased to see that every reporter had access to their own computer. She could see a couple of the men   
looking her up and down as if she were the favourite in the Derby. Victoria knew she was good looking but   
she didn't like the way one of the men was staring at her. He almost made her feel like she'd forgotten to   
dress. Then she saw a tall dark-haired woman walking towards them. Mike turned to her.   
"Victoria, this is Nikki, your immediate senior, she'll be showing you the ropes."   
"Hi. Would you like to come and get a coffee while I tell you what we're doing at the moment and show you   
around?"   
"Yeah, that'd be great."   
"I'll leave you in Nikki's capable hands then," Mike said with a smile. "And if you need anything, Nikki will   
show you where my office is." Mike strolled away towards the stairs and Nikki led Victoria over to an empty   
desk.   
"This is where you'll be working. On your left is Cassie and on your right, well, some total bastard's put   
you next to Fenner." Hearing his name Jim Fenner, the man who'd been ogling her assets, approached.   
Victoria wasn't amused to see that he still couldn't lift his gaze above chest height.   
"Nice to meet you love," He said and Victoria found herself cringing at the oily tone that addressed her.   
"Fenner, this is Victoria Merrick and she's our new crime reporter, which means I'll be keeping an eye on   
her."   
"Oh I'm sure you'll get on fine here, Victoria. You need anything, just ask."   
"That won't be necessary Fenner," Said Nikki in an icy tone. "The day I need you too look after anyone, is   
the day they give your job to a chimp."   
  
Nikki led Victoria to the staff coffee lounge where people only usually went in their breaks so at nine in the   
morning it was completely empty. As Nikki brewed the coffee, Victoria asked,  
"Why the tension between you and Jim Fenner?" Nikki turned an looked at her with slight pity in her eyes.   
"Not to put to fine a point on it, you're a very pretty woman and Fenner will waste no time in trying to pull   
you."   
"Hmmm. I did wonder. The way he looks at you, I felt like I'd forgotten to do up my blouse." "I wish,"   
Thought Nikki silently.   
"So, who do I avoid and who's who?"   
"Well, it'll help that everyone round here wears name badges. Avoid Fenner like the plague and don't tell   
Cassie anything you'd rather not have broadcasted to all and sundry. But otherwise, everyone's pretty   
much okay. Where we were just now is where all reporters work no matter their department or level of   
seniority. The editors offices are on the second floor and most of them have secretaries. On the top floor is   
Meyer's office and personnel. I'll take you up and introduce you to Kirstie. With Fenner on staff, she has   
her work cut out."   
As the coffee lounge was on the ground floor, Nikki led the way to the only other area that Victoria would   
need access to. Nikki threw open the door to a very cluttered but still huge office. All around the walls were   
boxes of film, rolls of cable and numerous tripods and camera cases.   
"This," said Nikki. "Is photography. All four photographers are at your disposal at any time. They all work   
for all of us. Denny, Shaz, Danny and Ray. They're all brilliant and always in demand so if you need the   
services of any of them, you'll probably need to get in quick. Denny," She called to a little woman with   
tattoos on both arms. "Are you busy this morning?"   
"No, don't think so. Why?"   
"I need you to come with us to that suspected arson. A young mother with a ten months old baby. There's   
got to be a story in that one."   
"Yeah, I'm free till one," Said Denny consulting a battered looking diary.   
"Denny's so easy, she's always free," A cold voice said from the door. Nikki turned round and glared at   
Fenner.   
"There's no need for that is there?"   
"Danny, can I borrow you for the same story?" Danny, looking excited at the possibility of two departments   
fighting over the same story turned to Fenner and said,  
"Can News and crime publish the same story?"   
"No," Said Fenner with glee. "So it's up to us to come up with the better pictures and the snappier   
headline." For all Nikki hated Fenner, he was good at his job. He always seemed to know the best story to   
be had from a situation.   
  
After Nikki had shown Victoria where Personnel was and where Mike's office was if ever she would need it,   
they met Denny out front by Nikki's car and on the drive, Nikki began telling Victoria what they were going   
to see.   
"Rachel Hicks, 19, single mum of a ten months old daughter,. Her house caught fire in the middle of last   
night. The fire service got there in time to get Rachel and her baby out but they're both under observation   
in hospital which is where we'll be going after this. The fireman in charge has opened an investigation   
because he thinks it may be arson. So, let's hope that some of them are there now. But we need to get all   
we can on this, or Fenner or someone else from the news department will scoop the story and if it's arson, I   
want this coming from crime."   
"Any reason why it should be arson?" asked Victoria.   
"We don't know as yet, that's why we'll go and see Rachel Hicks as soon as we've finished here. I   
certainly don't want Fenner going to see her. A single mum in distress is a sitting target to someone like   
Fenner." 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Two  
  
When they arrived at the house, it was to see a fire engine parked outside and two men slowly going   
through the burnt out interior. Nikki was pleased to see that Fenner hadn't arrived yet, though this could   
have meant that he had gone to the hospital to interview Rachel Hicks. All three of them got out of the car   
and Denny began assembling her camera equipment. One of the fireman turned to Nikki.   
"There ain't gonna be no stories written till we've done our stuff."   
"Are you saying there's a story to be had?" Asked Nikki.   
"Well, we don't know yet do we."   
"So why get on the defensive? We're only looking."   
"Yeah, well, I know you journalists don't I. My girlfriend's your receptionist."   
"Oh," Said Nikki. "So you must be Josh."   
"Yeah, Josh Mitchell. But you can't go in there yet. We're still trying to make sure it's safe to start the   
investigation."   
"What are your findings so far?" Asked Victoria.   
"Well, we think the fire started in the front room downstairs. That's the room with the most damage. That   
and the one above it." Denny was already busy taking picture after picture.   
"You just be careful where you stick that flash bulb," Warned Josh. Denny moved away and walked round   
to the side of the house to try and see what had taken place with the rooms at the back. In a minute she was   
back and jerking at Nikki's arm.   
"What?" Said Nikki realising that Denny was on to something.   
"Don't know how he can say the front took the most damage. It's all friggin gutted man!"   
"Stay here," Nikki said to Victoria. "I want to take a look at this."   
  
As Nikki followed Denny round to the back of the house, it became very obvious that the entire house was   
pretty much damaged. The air was filled with the acrid smell of petrol.   
"There's no doubt this is arson," Said Nikki. "Take as many pictures as you can of all of this. Frankly, I'm   
amazed she got out alive."   
  
"So," Asked Victoria when Nikki returned. "What's the story?"   
"Definitely arson. The whole place took a beating. What I want to know is, how the bloody hell did she and   
her baby get out of here alive."   
"Are we going to the hospital?"   
"Yeah, when I've had another word with Josh."   
  
Nikki walked over to where the fireman was standing raking through a pile of indeterminable debris.   
"So, where did the fire start, and how did it start?"   
"We think it started in the lounge but we don't know how it started yet."   
"Oh come on! You can smell the petrol everywhere. I'd say it was perfectly obvious myself."   
"Well, don't go printing anything until we know for certain."   
"Will you do something for me?"   
"Why should I do anything for you?"   
"Look, it's bloody obvious that this is arson, no matter how or why. I want this story coming from crime,   
not from news and Jim Fenner from news will be here soon looking for exactly the same info as me. When   
you do find out what's happened here, will you tell me and not him?"   
"Maybe. I don't like that Fenner arse-hole. He's always making eyes at Crystal ain't he, and I don't like   
nobody looking that way at my girlfriend. So yeah, we might be able to do a deal."   
"Okay, I want Denny to have as many pics of this as possible and when you do know the score, you let me   
know."   
"So, what's in it for me?"   
"I could try and get Crystal a promotion to one of the editor's PA's. Mike Barrett's been looking for   
someone since Shell Dockley left. I could try and persuade him to give the job to Crystal. I'm not promising   
anything, but I'll give it a go."   
"Sorted. I'll let you know when we get a result."   
  
Nikki turned to Victoria.   
"I'm off to the hospital to see what I can get out of Rachel Hicks. I want you to stay here with Denny and   
try and find out as much as you can. Try the neighbours, the other firemen anyone who might have seen   
anything. The police will be on to this soon enough but I want to get anything out of anyone before they   
get sick of telling it. Do you think you'll be okay with that?"   
"Fine. How long do you think you'll be at the hospital."   
"I don't know. If I'm not back before lunchtime, Denny will probably show you to the little pub that's about   
5 minutes walk from here."   
"Okay. See you later, then." Victoria was flattered that Nikki had left the job of questioning neighbours and   
anyone else to her. It showed that already Nikki had faith in her ability to get information out of people.   
  
When Nikki pulled up in the hospital car park, she could see Fenner's Audi parked not far away from her.   
"Shit," She thought. "He's got to her already."   
  
When she eventually located the ward where Rachel Hicks was being kept for observation, she saw Fenner   
leaning over the young woman's bed staring right in to her face. As she approached on quiet feet she   
overheard the last sentence of what Fenner had been saying to Rachel.   
"So you know what to do, keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut because you don't want anything else   
to happen to your baby, do you." Nikki just stood staring at Fenner. She couldn't believe what she was   
hearing but she knew that now was not the time to deal with it. Fenner seemed to sense someone behind   
him because he turned and a look of scorn crept over his face.   
"Sorry, Wade, looks like this story's coming from my department, not yours."   
"In your dreams, Fenner. Now piss off so I can talk to Rachel." She leaned towards him. "Because it looks   
like you've already done enough talking from where I'm standing." Fenner began to look a little   
apprehensive but Nikki didn't push the point.   
  
Once Fenner had left, Nikki sat down beside the bed and leaned towards Rachel.   
"Would you like to tell me what happened?"   
"Are you another journalist? I've already had about as much as I can take from you lot this morning. I just   
want to see my baby and get out of here."   
"What's so bad about being in here?"   
"they won't let me be with my baby. They took her away and they won't let me look after her."   
"That's probably because you need to rest after the fire last night." The word fire seemed to make Rachel   
shudder.   
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" repeated Nikki.   
"Like I told the police, I woke up in the middle of last night and could smell burning. It was so hot. I   
managed to get Maddy, that's my baby, and get out before the fire really got going."   
"Bollocks!" Thought Nikki. She could see no way for Rachel and her baby to get out alive once that inferno   
had got going. It's not as if petrol smoulders. Set a match to that stuff and a place could go up in seconds.   
"Are you sure that's what happened?"   
"Of course I'm sure. Anyway, why are you so interested?"   
"Rachel, someone set fire to your house while you were still in it. And there's no way that what you're   
telling me is true. If you'd really been asleep when your house was torched, you and your baby wouldn't be   
here now. I'm just trying to find out the truth that's all."   
"Only because it'll make a good story."   
"Maybe, but there seems to be something going on here that smells as rotten as your house does. For   
instance, why was Fenner telling you to keep your mouth shut?" Rachel looked terrified.   
"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to tell him I heard him say that. I just wondered why. Is he mixed up in   
what's happened to you?"   
"I can't tell you anything. I don't want to talk to you any more. Please go away." Nikki stood up. She   
handed Rachel a card with her mobile number on it.   
"Okay, you don't want to talk now but you might at some point in the future. If you do, you can always get   
me on that number. You can't put up with intimidation like that, Rachel. If you need my help, you know   
where I am."   
  
It was nearly eleven o'clock so Nikki drove back to the house to pick up Victoria and Denny. She decided   
not to mention what she'd heard Fenner saying to Rachel. This wasn't something she wanted the new girl   
to get mixed up in and Denny couldn't keep her trap shut to save her life. On the drive back to the office,   
Victoria asked,  
"So, did you get anywhere with what's her name, Rachel?"   
"No," Said Nikki, careful to keep looking straight ahead. "She doesn't know anything."   
"Yeah, right," muttered Denny. Victoria turned an enquiring look on her. Well, you don't wake up half way   
through a fire that big and get out alive, man. I mean, it just doesn't happen. And you say she wasn't really   
burnt, Nik?"   
"No, I'd forgotten about that. Her hair was singed and she didn't have any eyebrows left but she seemed   
comparatively unharmed."   
"Something stinks about this," Said Denny.   
"Yeah, well, whatever you think about this, Denny, for god's sake keep it to yourself. I don't want any of   
this getting back to Fenner."   
"why Fenner?" asked Denny.   
"Because he'll use it to get out a better story than us." It was a pretty lame excuse but Nikki needed some   
reason for keeping what she knew from Fenner. She didn't want Rachel Hicks being murdered before she   
could get the truth out of her. 


	3. Part three

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Three  
  
Half way back to the office, Nikki's mobile rang. She dropped it in to Victoria's lap and asked her to answer it   
as she was driving.   
"Hello?"   
"Oh, is that Victoria?" Asked Julie Johnson. "I was looking for Nikki."   
"She's driving so she asked me to take the call."   
"Oh right. Well, I'm filling out the list for sandwich orders and I need to know what I'm supposed to be   
getting for you three." Victoria repeated the message to Nikki with a slightly bemused look on her face.   
"Oh yeah. don't worry, just tell Julie what you'd like. And tell her mine's a ham and tomato."   
"And mine's a cheese and pickle," Came Denny's voice from the back seat.   
Victoria repeated the order to Julie adding her own of a tuna salad. When she switched the phone off she   
turned to Nikki.   
"Is that normal?"   
"Oh yeah. Part of the Julies' job is to get our sandwiches every day. They come round the office or phone   
us if we're not in. they get them from this bloody gorgeous bakery just down the road. If you ever don't   
want them to get you one, just say."   
"Oh no. That's fine by me. Saves me having to worry about remembering to eat."   
"Jesus!" Said Denny in complete disgust. "You wouldn't ever catch me forgetting to eat. A morning on   
this job and you're starving by dinner time, innit."   
Victoria laughed. She liked Nikki and Denny and knew she would enjoy working with them. They were both   
very easy going and willing to accept her for who she was.   
  
When they arrived back at the office, Nikki said,  
"right. I have to go and bring Mike up to speed on last night's fire. I suggest we spend this afternoon   
writing it up together. I'd like to see your writing style in progress. Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine. In the   
meantime, would you like to go with Denny and watch her developing this morning's pictures. It's always a   
good thing if you know how to develop your own if you ever take any. Denny will show you the ropes but   
that's only in case one of the very talented four isn't available to do it for you."   
"Yeah, that sounds fine."   
"Great. I'll see you in the coffee lounge at about twelve thirty then."   
  
Victoria helped Denny retrieve all the camera equipment from the car and followed her inside, whilst Nikki   
took the stairs to mike Barrett's office on the second floor. She knew she had to tell Mike about what she'd   
heard Fenner say to Rachel Hicks. There were a lot of unanswered questions which needed exploring and at   
least Nikki knew that Mike would take her seriously. She was sure as hell lucky she didn't have Karen Betts   
for an immediate boss. Karen was going out with Fenner rather too openly for the office staff's liking and   
Nikki knew that she would never be able to persuade Karen that her other half was quite obviously involved   
in something dodgy.   
  
She knocked on the open door of Mike's office and walked in.   
"Hi. How're you getting on with Victoria?"   
"Oh, she's fine. Denny's in the process of showing her how to develop photographs. Listen, we need to   
talk, are you busy?"   
"No. Shut the door. This sounds serious." Nikki closed the office door and took the available chair.   
"It is. It's about as serious as you can get."   
"Is this off the record?"   
"I don't know that it can be. When I went to the hospital to see the victim of last night's fire, Rachel Hicks, I   
walked in to find Fenner leaning over her and threatening her."   
"Threatening her how?"   
"He was telling her to keep her mouth shut because she didn't want anything else to happen to her baby."   
"Okay. Who else knows about this?"   
"No-one. I think Fenner might know I heard him but that's all. I'd left Victoria at the house with Denny. I'm   
glad I did now."   
"yes."   
"What do you think we should do about this?"   
"I think, yes that's the only way. I'll have a word with Karen."   
"Oh come on, Mike. You know she won't listen. She's shagging Fenner twice a night from what I've heard   
so she certainly isn't going to listen to anything like this."   
"Perhaps not. But she may tell him that other people do know and that might be enough to persuade him to   
stay out of whatever he's got himself in to."   
"Some hope! But what if he keeps his threat to Rachel?"   
"I'll tell Karen what you heard. That way it won't have come from Rachel. You say she's in hospital. Well,   
let's hope they keep her there for a little while."   
"Okay. So we keep this fairly quiet unless he does anything else."   
"Yes, for now. We have to go in delicately on something like this."   
"Jesus! I always thought that being a journalist was more like being a bloody detective."   
"Why do you think most of us do it?"   
"Yeah, I see what you mean. I'm going to spend the afternoon writing the story of last nights' fire with   
Victoria."   
"Good. You know, I think she'll get on really well here. I was in on her interview and saw the article she   
submitted beforehand. She's pretty good. I think you'll enjoy working with her."   
  
Downstairs in the dark room, Victoria was watching Denny put picture after picture through the developing   
process.   
"So, how long have you been working here?"   
"About two years. Then Shaz, my bird, she joined a few months ago." Victoria smiled.   
"I wondered why you had the name Shaz tattooed on your hand?"   
"Yeah," Denny giggled. "She's got a Denny one an' all."   
"That's sweet," Said Victoria.   
"Well, we love each other innit."   
"I've never found a bloke who would do that for me."   
"Ah well, that's why women are better. You should give it a try."   
"No, not really my thing," Victoria said with a grin. "So, who's with who around here?"   
"You see, that's where you get to hear all the goss, being a photographer cos everyone assumes you won't   
remember nothing. And it's more like who's shagging who in this place."   
"Really? Now you've got me interested."   
"Well, Nikki, who we were with this morning, she's going out with Tash, she's the main health reporter.   
And you know about Crystal, we met her boyfriend at the house. The Julies are always making a crack at   
some bloke. Zandra, she's Karen Betts' secretary and she's hanging about with Alex Adams at the moment,   
but she doesn't stick to one bloke for long either."   
"And Jim Fenner?"   
"Christ! He doesn't take long does he. When did you meet him?"   
"This morning. he looked me up and down like I was a suit he was buying."   
"Yeah, Fenner's an evil bastard really."   
"Oh?"   
"Yeah, he did over a friend of mine. She used to work here. Shell Dockley. He really messed her up. She   
couldn't stick working here after he dumped her."   
"So who's he with at the moment?"   
"His latest conquest is Karen Betts. She's the senior news editor. He'll drop her soon enough, he always   
does."   
  
At twelve thirty, Victoria followed Denny back to the coffee lounge which was somewhat fuller than earlier   
that morning. A minor argument was going on in the corner between the blonde woman who'd been at   
Victoria's interview and a red haired woman who's name badge said Yvonne Atkins.   
"You can't seriously tell me that the local vicar going bankrupt shouldn't come from the finance department.   
It's bleeding obvious. I mean what is bankruptcy but financial news." This came from the rd head who's   
red hot temper had clearly just got going.   
"It's local community news, Yvonne, not some financial scoop that'll make the national headlines."   
"No, you dozy cow, but it will make the local headlines. I mean, everyone trusts their vicar don't they.   
They're not gonna like it when they read how he's been made insolvent because he's been supporting a   
second family on the sly."   
"there's far more of the thing about the local community in that story than there is of the finance issue. You   
know that! You've obviously just not got enough to fill your front page this week."   
"Bollocks! You're only saying that because Nikki's right in line to take that arson story off you."   
Nikki approached Victoria and looking at her face said,  
"Oh, just ignore those two. They're always at each other's throats over something." She took Victoria over   
to where the two women were sitting.   
"Karen, Yvonne, this is Victoria."   
"Hi love, come and sit down," Said Yvonne looking pleased at the diversion of the conversation.   
"When am I going to make you see that you can't twist the headline of every story to suit you, Yvonne?"   
Continued Karen.   
"Never, Darling, Never," Yvonne replied with a sly grin on her face. Karen stood up, nodded to Victoria and   
Nikki and walked away.   
"Jesus!" Said Yvonne. "She's got so tight arced since she started shagging Fenner."   
"Yeah, we all know that," answered Nikki before turning to Victoria. "I'll get your sandwiches if you like.   
Would you like a coffee?"   
"Please, but do you want me to do it. I feel like everyone's been looking after me today."   
"That's how it's supposed to be on your first day," Said Yvonne. "It's the new girl's perk, to have   
everyone waiting on her. Don't worry, it won't last longer than tomorrow." Nikki came back with packets of   
sandwiches and coffee for the three of them.   
"What did you get today?" Asked Nikki with a grin, then looking at Victoria's questioning gaze she said,   
"Yvonne always gets really weird sandwiches. Once she ordered peanut butter and strawberry jam."   
"That is not weird," Said Victoria. "Try banana and lemon curd."   
"Do you know something," said Yvonne, "I'm gonna like having you around." Then turning to Nikki, "Only   
chicken bacon and mayonnaise today, sweetheart, so no, nothing too outlandish this time."   
"So how did you get on with Denny," Asked Nikki.   
"Oh, great," Said Victoria through a mouthful of sandwich. "She was telling me who's partnered up with   
who around here."   
"Oh god," Said Yvonne. "That would take forever with this place." Just at that point, a longhaired Asian   
woman approached also carrying sandwiches and a coffee.   
"This is Tash," Said Nikki. "Tash, Victoria, our new junior."   
"Good to meet you," Said Tash sitting down next to Nikki.   
"Did Denny also tell you that I have the pleasure of living with this gorgeous woman here?" Victoria smiled   
at the puppy-like gaze that had come over Nikki.   
"yes, she did."   
"so, what're you up to this afternoon?" Asked Yvonne as the other two appeared to be too interested in   
each other to keep track of anyone else.   
"We're going to be writing the story on last night's fire."   
"Oh yeah, I heard about that. What happened?"   
"They're pretty sure it's arson but Nikki went to the hospital to see the victim so she'll probably know more   
than me."   
"I wouldn't bet on it right now," said Yvonne with a grin. She leaned closer to Victoria. "As soon as she   
sees Tash, she completely forgets anyone else exists."   
"It's sweet really," Said Victoria in an undertone.   
"Yeah, in a pass me the bucket kind of way. But I don't think I've ever seen Nikki this happy." 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Four  
  
After lunch, Nikki and Victoria went back upstairs to the big office to start work on the arson story. They   
sat at Nikki's desk which was as far as it could be from Fenner's so that he couldn't steal their headline.   
They were sat between Alex Adams, the junior finance reporter and an open window so they got plenty of   
peace and quiet. The endless hum of computers with the odd ringing of a phone was, in a way, relaxing.   
Everyone in there was writing up some story. Mike Barrett passed through the office on his way upstairs   
and stopped to speak to Nikki.   
"I'm off to see Jim Fenner's latest. I'll let you know how I get on."   
"Sure. Good luck. I don't think she'll listen to you, though." Mike leaned over Victoria's shoulder to read   
the headline she was forming on the screen.   
"Single mum and baby escape from suspected arson attack!"   
"Not bad. I'd like to read this before you submit it to Anton, okay?"   
"Fine. Nikki said she wanted to see my writing style in progress."   
"Good idea. I'll see you later." With that, he left them to it and took the stairs to the news editor's office.   
  
"Karen, do you have a minute?" Mike said as he poked his head round Karen's office door.   
"Yes, of course. Come in." Mike had always found Karen attractive. She was blonde, blue-eyed and   
usually had a magnificent tan, whether fake or real he didn't care. She also had a delectable figure which   
Mike personally thought was wasted on Jim Fenner who would shag anything including his ex-secretary,   
Shell Dockley. Mike walked in and closed the door.   
"This is somewhat delicate, Karen."   
"Oh?" Karen failed to see why Mike would be coming to see her about anything which he described as   
delicate.   
"I need you to put all personal considerations aside for a moment."   
"Is this about Jim?" Oh, great, thought Mike. She's already on the defensive and I haven't even got started   
yet.   
"Yes. It's about what Jim was saying to Rachel Hicks when Nikki arrived at the hospital to see her this   
morning."   
"What did Nikki say she heard?"   
"Nikki said, and I do believe her, that Jim Fenner was leaning over Rachel's bed threatening her."   
"Threatening her how?"   
"He was telling Rachel to keep her mouth shut if she didn't want anything else to happen to her baby."   
"Bollocks! Why the hell would he say that?"   
"Karen, forgive me for saying this, but you're not exactly unbiased where Jim's concerned."   
"What's that got to do with anything?"   
"Don't get angry, Karen. I'm trying to deal with this in the quietest and most sensitive way possible and   
you're not making that very easy for me."   
"And why the hell should I make it easy for you when you're accusing Jim of something he wouldn't do?"   
"Karen, do you want me to take this further? Because be assured if you don't start listening to me I will be   
forced to go official about this."   
"Okay. I'll talk to him, find out what all this is about. Will that do?"   
"For now. But if I hear of anything like this in the future, it won't rest there. Do I make myself clear?"   
"Crystal clear!"   
  
Victoria and Nikki spent most of the afternoon working on the story. They disagreed over some minor   
points of grammar and sentence structure but they got it finished and e-mailed it to Mike to criticize. When   
Mike had added his comments and the thing had finally been corrected, Mike suggested that they take it up   
to Anton just for him to have a look at Victoria's first joint effort with Nikki. When Victoria looked a little   
apprehensive at this suggestion Nikki laughed and said,  
"Oh, don't worry. Everyone has to go through the mill with Meyer when they first arrive. You'll get used to   
it."   
  
They went up to the top floor, passed Kirstie Collins and Personnel to where Anton Meyer, the Lark City   
Post's senior editor had his lair. Nikki introduced Victoria to Keri, Anton Meyer's personal assistant and as   
he was apparently free, they were shown in. Victoria remembered all the force of Meyer's personality from   
her interview. He was a relatively quiet man but only because he didn't need to be anything else. His mere   
presence made Victoria feel like she'd been called in front of the headmaster.   
"Ms Wade and Ms Merrick, good to see you. I hear you've been working on the story of last night's fire."   
"Yes. We went to the house this morning and it appears to be arson but the head fire investigator has   
agreed to contact me when he has some more concrete evidence."   
"Good. Mr. Barrett sent me a copy of the piece you've written between you. It's very good."   
"Victoria wrote most of it," Said Nikki.   
"As I see. Well, Victoria Merrick," His tongue seemed to roll itself around her name. "If you keep writing   
like this, you'll go a long way in this profession."   
"Thank you."   
"How have you found your first day here?"   
"Great. I think I'm going to enjoy working here."   
"Well, I hope you live up to my first impression of you."   
  
When they returned to the main office, Victoria began collecting her things together as it was almost five   
thirty. Yvonne came in and stood in the middle of the room and clapped her hands to get everyone's   
attention.   
"Right," She said. "We've got a new kid on the block today. What say we all go to the pub to welcome her   
aboard this rapidly floundering ship?"   
A chorus of agreement came from most sides.   
"Where are we going?" Asked Cassie.   
"Well," Replied Yvonne. "Let's say we meet in the Printer's Press at about eight and take it from there.   
That okay with everyone?"   
"Where is it?" Asked Victoria.   
"Me and Tash will pick you up if you like," offered Nikki. "You don't live that far from it actually. You   
definitely chose the right place when you moved here, the Printer's Press is the pub most of us use."   
"Okay, see you later then." Victoria was glad she had time to go home and change. She now had the   
opportunity to make herself look absolutely stunning. She'd made a good impression on her work   
colleagues from a professional point of view so now it was time to get to know them all, including the men, a   
little better.   
  
When Tash and Nikki arrived at her door, Victoria was wearing a little black dress with shoulder-straps as   
thin as boot laces. Both women looked her up and down very appreciatively. Victoria blushed because she   
wasn't used to getting this kind of attention from other women.   
"Sorry," She said. "Hands off. I only bat for the one team I'm afraid."   
"Bugger!" Said Nikki with feeling. "Walk around in clothes like that and you won't only have us two   
scrutinizing your every curve."   
"Why? Who else should I look out for?"   
"Well, If fenner's there, he's the obvious one. We have a lot more style than him, though, don't we   
darling?" Nikki said as she linked her arm through Tash's.   
"At least when we're on the pull, we do it with a modicum of finesse." Victoria's response to Tash's   
comment was to burst in to laughter.   
"This I have to see!" She said.   
"Hey," Said Tash. "Don't say that too often or we'll have to take you up on it."   
"If you really don't find women the slightest bit sexy," Said Nikki. "You might want to keep out of Cassie's   
way till she's got the message."   
"Some hope," commented Tash. "Cassie Tyler's worse than you when she's got her mind set on someone."   
  
The conversation continued in a similar manner till they reached the little pub, The Printer's Press.   
"I see why you all come here," Said Victoria.   
"Yeah," Replied Nikki. "The name kind of forced us to in the beginning."   
  
As they walked in, a cheer arose from the group around the table in the corner. Yvonne, Cassie, Alex, Mike   
and Dominic were sat there. Mike stood up.   
"right, as I'm your immediate boss, I guess I should buy you the first drink. What are you having?"   
"A Malibu and Pineapple please." They sat down at the table and Nikki asked,  
"anyone joining us?"   
"Yeah," Replied Yvonne. "Denny and Shaz will be along later and Keri said she might look in as well."   
"What about Karen and Fenner?" Asked Tash.   
"don't think so. Fenner said something about a quiet evening in, which is probably just another euphemism   
for a shag."   
"Thank god for that," said Nikki. "The last thing I need is you and Karen arguing with each other all   
evening."   
"It's only healthy competition," Said Yvonne. Mike came back with the first round of drinks and Nikki and   
Yvonne lit cigarettes.   
"I do wish you'd give that up, Nikki," intoned Mike sounding more like a perpetually nagging mother than a   
work colleague.   
"You should be glad it's only tobacco I'm smoking," Replied Nikki.   
"Okay, don't tell me any more," Mike replied.   
"Oh come on, Mike," Said a voice behind them. "don't tell us you've never been even slightly stoned."   
The voice came from Zandra who'd just arrived. She sat down next to Victoria and Mike turned a slightly   
smug gaze her way.   
"Not to my knowledge, no."   
"I think we'll have to do something about that. Don't you Yvonne?" Said Nikki as she leaned closer to   
relight her cigarette from Yvonne's.   
"Yeah," Was the response. "I think that might be quite fun."   
  
Victoria felt extremely relaxed and she began to feel like she'd known some of them for years, not simply a   
matter of hours. As Nikki had warned her about Cassie, Victoria kept noticing the other woman staring at   
her with what could only be called pure lust in her eyes. Nikki must have seen Cassie looking at Victoria at   
some point as well because she leaned over and whispered in Cassie's ear,  
"sorry, darling. She prefers the male variety."   
"Oh shit! You're joking," Said Cassie with clear dismay. "I was hoping to give her a real welcome later on."   
"It's nothing personal Cassie," Said Victoria having heard the Tyler reaction to her sexuality.   
"There's time," Cassie replied, clearly not yet giving up hope.   
  
As it was a Monday night, they all left at closing time and decided not to go on to anywhere else.   
"Meyer would never forgive us if we got you plastered on your first night here," Said Zandra.   
"Yeah, and as I want him to increase my budget," Said Yvonne. "I'm not being held responsible for that."   
  
As they all lived in fairly close proximity to the pub and each other, they all began walking home together   
dropping people off on the way. When they arrived at Victoria's flat, Yvonne, Mike, Nikki and Tash said   
goodbye to her. Yvonne gave her a hug.   
"You'll get on all right here, Darling and you can count on all of us, you know that." Victoria was touched   
by this display of motherly affection from Yvonne. It made her think of the story she'd written that   
afternoon. If only Rachel Hicks had received some of that, she might not be where she was now. 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Five  
  
When Victoria went in the next morning, it felt nice to her to be able to walk straight up to the office as if   
she'd been there for years. Julie Johnson was there giving the computer screens a dust and she asked   
Victoria if she'd like a coffee.   
"Please, that'd be wonderful."   
"Drink a bit too much last night did we?"   
"Just a bit. It was fun though. It's funny but everyone tried really hard to make me feel one of them."   
"Oh yeah. We're a pretty closely knit bunch around here."   
Victoria sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. She was preparing to see what e-mail she had   
and also to check up on any stories that might have come in over night. But she didn't get further than her   
in-box before Nikki and Mike came in to the office talking about something and the look on Nikki's face told   
Victoria it was serious. They came straight over to her.   
  
"You may as well turn that off again," said Nikki looking at Victoria's computer. "We're off out again. You   
know that woman, Rachel Hicks, who I went to see yesterday?"   
"The one who's house was torched? Yes."   
"Well, we're both going to see her this time and we're taking Denny. Someone tried to walk off with her   
baby last night."   
"Shit!"   
"Quite," was Mike's rejoinder. "And that's exactly what we'll all be in if we don't get this story right. We   
need to tread very carefully. One wrong move and we could be doing that poor woman more harm than   
good."   
  
Nikki and Victoria ran down the stairs and found Denny outside smoking a cigarette.   
"Sorry, Denny, you're gonna have to put that out. We need you now."   
"What's the friggin hurry man?"   
"Attempted kidnap on Rachel Hicks' baby, that's what the hurry is."   
"Give us two minutes and I'll get a camera and stuff." Denny rejoined them outside and Nikki drove at a   
ridiculous speed towards the hospital.   
"Get any picture of anything that interests you, Denny. Well, anything accept pretty nurses. We're not   
doing a page three number this morning." Denny giggled. "You know the score," continued Nikki. "If so   
much as a facial expression catches your eye, I want it."   
"I'll do my best, innit."   
"What do we know about what happened?" asked Victoria, already scribbling in the notebook she never   
went anywhere without.   
"They were going to let Rachel and her baby home today but after this they think that hospital will be the   
safest place."   
"Like shit it will!" Came Denny's scornful voice from the backseat.   
"Why?"   
"Well, it stands to reason. It's far easier to get in to a hospital, I mean they never lock their doors and once   
you're asleep, you're anyone's." Nikki thought that Denny was talking from experience but she knew   
enough of Denny's background not to press the point in front of the new girl.   
  
When they drew up in front of the hospital, Denny retrieved the most unobtrusive camera she had and   
followed Nikki and Victoria inside. They found Rachel Hicks and her baby in a private room so that Rachel   
could keep an eye on her daughter. The young girl looked very tired and very frightened.   
"Rachel, are you feeling up to talking to us. I know we're not the police but we might be able to help you."   
"Not you lot back again. It was the publicity about the fire that caused what happened last night."   
"You don't know that," Said Nikki though Victoria could tell she didn't quite believe it. Meanwhile, Denny   
was snapping away and taking picture after picture of Rachel cradling her baby and of the complete lack of   
flowers by her bed. Victoria also saw this and made a mental note to ask Mike if they could send her some.   
"Rachel, why don't you start by telling me what happened last night?"   
"You know what happened. Someone tried to steal my baby. And what I want to know is why are you   
journalists doing more about it than the police?" Bloody good question, thought Nikki.   
"Okay, so where was," She consulted her notebook of yesterday. "Maddy when whoever it was tried to take   
her?"   
"She was down on the kids ward. We were supposed to be going home today." Rachel began to cry.   
"Okay," Said Nikki. "We'll come back in a little while."   
"No, please stay, I'm sorry. I just feel so scared."   
"Rachel," asked Victoria. "Do you know who is doing these things to you?" Rachel went very quiet and   
even stopped sniffling. "Because if you do, we may be able to help you. You can't go on living with this   
amount of fear." Nikki was amazed at Victoria's apparent ability to hit the nail on the head. She could have   
screamed, therefore, when Denny suddenly ran out of the room. Nikki looked towards Rachel who didn't   
appear to have noticed.   
"I can't tell you who tried to take Maddy."   
"Does that mean you know?" Victoria didn't seem to need Nikki there at all.   
"Yeah, I know, I know who nearly made off with Maddy and I know who set fire to my house, but like I said I   
can't tell you. Now I suppose you'll decide you can't help me just because there's no story in it." Oh, if   
you only knew, thought Nikki. She stood up.   
"Why don't I go and get us all a coffee. Victoria will stay with you and if at any time you decide you can tell   
her who this person is, you feel free."   
  
Nikki left the room and began to look for Denny. She didn't need to go very far till she heard angry voices.   
"You've gone way too far this time, Shell. You could've killed her for shit's sake. Why her anyway?"   
"Yeah, well, now she knows not to mess with my bloke, don't she?"   
"What bloke?"   
"Back with Mr. Fenner, ain't I. She shouldn't have been shagging him behind my back."   
"Er, Shell man, you got it the wrong way round. It's Fenner who's been playing away with Rachel, so why   
torch her house?"   
"Needed to teach her a lesson didn't I."   
"But Jesus man! I didn't think even you could steal a kid. I mean that's mad that is."   
"Yeah, well, she didn't listen the first time did she."   
  
Nikki, having heard the majority of this appeared around the corner.   
"I might've known you'd be mixed up in this, Dockley. When are you gonna take your psycho brain away   
from here?"   
"I don't work for you no more, Wade. So you ain't telling me what to do. Right?"   
"You mad bitch! You nearly killed a mother and child."   
"Nearly killed a two-timing bitch more like." Nikki lifted her mobile out of her pocket to call the police and   
Shell tried to run for it. In an instant, Denny had sprung on her, had her hands behind her back and was   
holding her down.   
"Want me to break your wrist do you, Shell? After what you did to Shaz, you fucking deserve it!"   
  
When the police had taken Shell Dockley away in handcuffs, Nikki and Denny returned to Rachel's room   
but outside, Nikki put a hand on Denny's arm.   
"Wait. Don't say anything about this in there. I wondered if it was anything to do with that psycho bitch   
ex of yours yesterday."   
"Cheers man, you didn't have to remind me about that."   
"when I arrived to see Rachel yesterday morning, Fenner was leaning over her bed and I swear he was   
threatening here."   
"Shit man! I knew he was a twisted bastard but, bleedin hell."   
"Now, Victoria doesn't know any of this. And I want you to fill her in while I talk to Rachel. She's got to be   
persuaded to give the police a statement. Otherwise, Dockley walks and her and Maddy are history."   
"You really want me to tell all this to Victoria?"   
"She's got to learn just who she's sitting next to in the office some time. She just thinks Fenner's an oily   
little bastard and we both know that he won't be touched by any of this, even though he's in it up to his   
neck. She needs to know. Take her for a coffee or something."   
  
When Nikki reentered the room and told Victoria that she needed her to follow up something with Denny,   
Victoria looked unsurprisingly quite annoyed. Nikki smiled at her.   
"What I need you and Denny to do is extremely important. You remember that fraudulent vicar we were   
following up yesterday," She winked behind the cover of Rachel's medical charts. "Well, there's been a   
huge development so I need you and Denny on it right away." Victoria, getting the hint followed Denny out   
of the room. Nikki took the vacated chair and turned to Rachel.   
"Now, are you going to tell me what Mr. Jim Fenner was doing threatening you yesterday?"   
"No! I can't. She'll kill me."   
"She's in custody so she won't be doing any killing for the moment."   
"You don't know her. She'll do anything just to prove a point."   
"I do know Shell Dockley, Rachel. She used to be my boss's PA. That's how she met Jim Fenner."   
"I didn't say Shell Dockley!"   
"No, but I do know that she's who you were talking about. I caught her and Denny having a fight about   
you. Denny was sticking up for you and Shell was telling all for the world to hear."   
"All I want is for me and my baby to be safe."   
"And I'll do everything to make sure you are. Tell me, how did you meet Jim Fenner?"   
"I sometimes work as an escort, just to earn a bit extra. I leave Maddy with my mum. Jim Fenner was one of   
my regulars."   
"What do you mean, was?"   
"Well, Shell warned me off him."   
"So is she working as an escort as well now?"   
"Yeah, she rules that area of business round here. Piss Shell off and you sign your own death certificate."   
"And are you going to speak to the police?" Rachel began to look scared again.   
"They'll have to promise to put me and Maddy somewhere safe. I won't do it otherwise."   
"Well, I'll see what I can do about persuading them. And will you think about giving me a story. I don't   
mean about all the stuff to do with Shell. I'm not that stupid and neither are you. I just mean about you and   
your daughter and the fact that you've lost your home to a complete nutter."   
"Maybe. But you've got to promise me one thing."   
"I'll try," said Nikki who hated promises at the best of times.   
"I don't want that Jim Fenner anywhere near me." She shuddered. "He's probably the slimiest customer   
I've ever had."   
"Yeah. But if he knows shell Dockley, I'm not really surprised."   
"The police will find somewhere safe for us, won't they?"   
"I hope so." Never had Nikki wished something so fervently. This young mother was still in a hell of a lot   
of danger and it wouldn't do anyone any good to forget that. 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Six  
  
When Shell had been carted off by the police, Denny and Victoria went to sit outside primarily so that   
Denny could have a much needed cigarette.   
"so, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Asked Victoria. Denny took a long drag and began.   
"About a year ago, I started going out with Shell. She's always liked blokes and girls and she was kind of   
exciting. She was always ready to try anything new. I think that's what going out with me was, something   
she hadn't tried before. She got me in to drugs for a bit but then Mr. Barrett caught me smoking a joint at   
work and told me that if I didn't quit, he'd grass on me to Mr. Meyer and I'd get the sack."   
"At least he gave you a chance," Commented Victoria.   
"Yeah, he did. So, when I told shell that I wasn't gonna do drugs any more she finished with me. Then one   
night I saw her out looking for work."   
"Work?"   
"Yeah, she was walking the red light area looking for blokes to pay her. She was still working as Mr.   
Barrett's PA at the time and one of the cars she approached happened to be his."   
"Oh dear!"   
"Yeah, I think that even gave Shell a bit of a shock. He reported her to Mr. Meyer who kicked her out."   
"I'm not surprised. But how did Shell become involved with Rachel Hicks?"   
"All the time Shell was working for the paper, Fenner kept eyeing her up and flirting with her. Shell enjoyed   
it, she said it gave her power over men to have them looking at her like that. That's bollocks if you ask me   
but that's how she works. After Shell was kicked out she began seeing Fenner for real. I saw them out   
together a few times and it wouldn't surprise me if he became her pimp."   
"I know Jim Fenner's an arse-hole but would he really risk his job like that?"   
"Fenner don't give a shit about his job. The only reason he keeps at it is because he gets to interview lots   
of tasty women."   
"That figures."   
"But what you have to realise about Fenner is that he gets bored of his women very quickly. He was fed up   
with Shell in no time, though it did take longer than most."   
"did she know about this?"   
"No. Fenner just moves on to someone else and keeps the other bird going at the same time."   
"And he moved on to Rachel Hicks?"   
"Yeah. Rachel was working not far from Shell's patch because she needed the money. It's my guess that   
that's how Fenner met her. The fire at Rachel's house and Shell trying to nick Rachel's baby has to be   
because Shell's found out about Fenner and Rachel."   
"Jesus! Is she really that much of a psycho?"   
"Oh yeah! If I'd not been forced to move away from Shell, I'd probably be inside by now. Shell's got more   
brains than me which is why she never gets caught."   
"Oh Denny, I'm sure that's not true!"   
"I can't write to save my life, so I take pictures instead."   
"And you're very good at it."   
"Cheers, mate. You're cool." Victoria knew that this was the biggest complement she could have received   
from Denny.   
"So you're with Shaz now?"   
"Yeah. She joined the paper about three months ago and we clicked straight away. She's as mad as me so   
we get on really well."   
  
Denny suddenly raised her hand and waved at Nikki who was coming towards them. Victoria hadn't even   
been aware that anyone was approaching them but she thought that Denny's time with Shell must have tort   
her to constantly be on the watch. They drove back to the office in silence. Nikki was constantly thinking   
about how they were going to write this story without putting Rachel Hicks in more danger and Victoria   
couldn't take her mind off all that Denny had told her. Halfway back Denny asked Nikki to stop so that she   
could get some more cigarettes. When she got back in to the car, she was also holding a newspaper.   
"What the hell's that?" Asked Nikki swiftly removing it from Denny's hand.   
"It's only The Sun," Said Denny in a pleading little voice that made Victoria laugh and that Nikki couldn't   
resist.   
"Jesus!" Said Nikki in disgust. "If Meyer sees you with that, he'll burn it."   
"You should see the really tasty birds on page three, they're awesome, man!"   
"Maybe, but just keep it out of Meyer's way. Buying a rival paper, that's almost a sackable offense."   
"You what!" Said Denny in outrage. "He can't kick me out just because I buy a paper with prettier women   
than the one I work for."   
"Denny, when you work for any newspaper, buying the Sun is immoral."   
"You know me, Nik, immoral's what I live for."   
"I've noticed," Said Nikki but she was smiling.   
  
When they arrived back at the office, they went straight in to the coffee lounge for lunch as it was nearly a   
quarter to one. Julie J came up to them and said,  
"You had your mobile switched off so we just got the same sandwiches as yesterday."   
"Cheers Julie. We were in the hospital talking to Rachel Hicks."   
"How's she doing?" Asked Julie S.   
"Horrible thing having your baby snatched like that," Added Julie J.   
"Her baby wasn't taken, fortunately. She's doing okay." Nikki took her packet of sandwiches and walked   
over to where Tash was sitting talking to Kirstie, the human resources manager.   
"Hi," She said as she sat down. "What's been happening this morning?" Tash looked a little annoyed at   
being disturbed from talking to Kirstie but Nikki didn't notice.   
"Oh, I've been following up those two reported cases of Meningitis."   
"So you were at the hospital too then?"   
"yes, for a little while." Nikki reflected that a few weeks ago, Tash would have told her something like that   
but she didn't think anything of it.   
"Oy, Den, over here," Shaz called to Denny. "Did you get it?"   
"Yeah, there's some great ones in this week," Denny said as she crossed the room to join Shaz, Danny and   
ray at one of the corner tables. She handed Shaz her recently acquired copy of the sun and Sat down.   
Victoria walked over to the kettle and started brewing herself a coffee.   
"Anyone else want one while I'm here?" She asked to the room at large.   
"Please Love," Called Yvonne. Victoria took both coffees and her sandwiches over to where Yvonne was   
sitting and sat down with her.   
"What's Denny brought in for Shaz?" Victoria grinned at Yvonne.   
"A copy of the Sun, no less."   
"Jesus! If Meyer sees that he'll kill her."   
"Oh, speak of the devil," Whispered Victoria as she gestured towards the door where Anton Meyer had just   
appeared with mike Barrett.   
"Oh, you should have said," Said Julie J.   
"We'd have brought some coffee up to your office." Added Julie S. Anton smiled and said,  
"No need, but thank you." He then spied Denny and Shaz giggling over something they were gazing at in   
the corner. He walked over and leaned over Denny's shoulder.   
"Very entertaining I'm sure." Denny looked up aghast.   
"Mr. Meyer, we was only spying on the competition sir."   
"The day that The Sun is considered to be in the same category as the lark City Post, will be the day I grow   
a ponytail. Please see that this finds its way in to the rubbish at the earliest opportunity. Do I make myself   
clear?"   
"Cheers, Sir," Said Shaz.   
"Thanks Mr. Meyer," Added Denny. As Anton walked away to where Mike was brewing them both coffee   
he couldn't help but smile. Luckily, nobody saw him do this or his reputation as the hardest taskmaster in   
the business would have been crippled for life.   
  
"So, how've you got on with your fraudulent vicar?" Asked Victoria. Yvonne grinned.   
"I don't think his wife was too happy to see Cassie This morning. Her and Alex are taking it in turns to wait   
outside her house till she gives us a few quotes."   
"Yvonne, can you fill me in on some of the couples round here? I don't think I'm up on all the goss and as a   
reporter I think I ought to be."   
"Too right. Well, you know about Nikki and Tash and Shaz and Denny. Karen, you remember her, I was   
arguing with her yesterday, she's currently living with Fenner."   
"You aren't serious!"   
"I am. They've not been together for too long but hopefully what you've found out today might persuade   
her she really is living in the clouds."   
"How much do you know about that?"   
"Nikki told me that Fenner's been seeing Rachel Hicks and that he was screwing Shell Dockley after she   
left."   
"Well, it seems that Shell was the one who started the fire in Rachel Hicks' house."   
"Jesus! It makes sense though. Shell always did get jealous. She was knocking around with Alex for a while   
till he moved on to Zandra. Shell gave her a really hard time for it."   
"She always has a go at the other women, doesn't she, never the men."   
"Yeah. That's always her style. I wonder if this latest piece of dirt will finally make Karen see sense."   
"It's all go around here, isn't it."   
"Never a dull moment, love."   
  
As Mike walked passed Nikki with his and Anton's coffees she put out a hand to stop him.   
"Mike, I need to see you about this morning's work as soon as you're free."   
"Can you tell me about it now?"   
"No, absolutely not." She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice.   
"I need you to do a little enlightening job on Karen. There's a lot come out about Fenner this morning and I   
think she should be told."   
"And you want me to do it?"   
"Well, you're about the only one she takes seriously in this place."   
"Oh, thank you. Are you sure this shouldn't come from Anton?"   
"No way. This is going to get personal for Karen, very personal!"   
"Okay, come up to my office straight after lunch. We've got a meeting about departmental budgets at two   
so make it about one thirty?"   
"Sure. See you then." 


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Seven  
  
At about one thirty Mike discretely nodded to Nikki who got up and followed him upstairs to his office. As   
Mike closed the door Nikki said,  
"she's got to see sense this time. We can't let her go on living in denial."   
"It might not be as easy as you think, you know."   
"It might be with this," She said as she pulled a miniature tape recorder out of her jeans pocket. "I took the   
precaution of making a little copy of what Rachel Hicks said about Fenner."   
"Nikki! You know you're treading on very dangerous ground here."   
"Who cares if it makes Karen Betts see that Fenner really is the shit we've been telling her he is."   
"Nikki, taping conversations without the speakers' knowledge is a criminal offence. You know that."   
"Oh come on! There's only you and me who know about it and if Karen takes this as gospel, which she'll   
have to, then she's not exactly going to grass on me is she."   
"You're taking a big risk, you know."   
"Wouldn't you have done the same?"   
"Possibly."   
"Well, then. Fenner has been shagging Rachel Hicks for months, right under Karen's bloody nose. Shell   
Dockley got jealous because Fenner had stopped screwing her and moved on to Rachel, and we all know   
what Dockley's like when she doesn't like someone. She set fire to Rachel's house after warning her off.   
When that didn't work and even after Fenner threatened her, she tried to walk away with Rachel's baby. God   
knows where it would be now if she had."   
"I should have guessed she'd have something to do with this."   
"Quite. But the police have taken her away now and let's just ask Crystal to pray Shell doesn't get bail."   
"Did Fenner know that Dockley was going to do any of this?"   
"I don't know. I doubt it because it's not Fenner's style. Oh, he'll hand out threats but he doesn't usually   
follow them up."   
"Usually? So he might have done this time?"   
"I seriously doubt it. Anyway, we haven't got any proof that he did or didn't."   
"As long as he's not directly involved in the arson or abduction attempt then we can forget taking this to   
Anton. The last thing Karen will want is for this to get official."   
"So, are you going to talk to her?"   
"I'll do it after the budgeting meeting. That'll give me at least two hours to plan what I'm going to say. I'll do   
my best, but I'm not promising anything."   
  
At two that afternoon, Mike locked his office door and poked his head round the door to Yvonne's to speak   
to her secretary.   
"Barbara, can you make sure that absolutely nobody goes in to my office?" Barbara looked at him a little   
bemused.   
"Of course."   
"Something you want to hide, Mr. Barrett?" The deep, laughing tones of Yvonne made him turn.   
"No, I just don't want anyone in there, Ms Atkins." They walked up to Meyer's large conference room for   
the budgeting meeting.   
"I think we'll all need a stiff drink after this one," commented Yvonne.   
"don't we always?"   
"I wonder what surprises are in store for us this month?" It was something of a joke between Mike and   
Yvonne that Yvonne always spent most budgeting meetings arguing with Karen and the two of them not   
allowing anyone to get a word in edgeways. They were joined soon after by Karen, head of news, Janice   
Taylor head of health and Karen Newburn, accounts manager. She's got to have the most undesirable job   
in the place, thought Mike. They all sat round the long conference table and were then joined by Anton   
Meyer and his secretary Keri McGrath who would be taking the minutes. Janice began pouring everyone   
coffee and to Meyer's disgust, Karen Betts and Yvonne both lit up cigarettes.   
"One day I'll ban smoking from this room."   
"Fat chance!" Muttered Yvonne.   
"As we're all here, shall we make a start," Said Meyer who had clearly heard Yvonne's comment. Karen   
Newburn began handing round copies of that month's figures which didn't make particularly pleasant   
reading.   
"There's no way news has spent this much!" Karen exclaimed.   
"I bet Fenner's been fiddling the books," said Yvonne.   
"Oh, sure," replied Karen. "He doesn't even have access to the accounts."   
"Please, ladies. Can we not start this meeting in the usual fashion for a change. It would be nice to be done   
with this inside an hour."   
"but I just don't see where these figures are coming from," Said Karen.   
"Which is what we're here to discuss," replied Meyer. Karen wondered how he could remain so calm.   
"You've all been overspending," Said Karen Newburn.   
"on what, exactly?" Said Yvonne.   
"Petrol's one thing."   
"Oh give me strength," Said Karen. "If we can't get to the people we're writing about, how would we get   
the stories?"   
"God," murmured Yvonne. "We're actually in agreement for once."   
"It's not just petrol expenses," Went on Karen Newburn. "It's mobile phone bills, stationery costs, you   
name it. Everyone's going to have to tighten their belts, admittedly some more than others but that's the   
way it is."   
"why are we working at such a loss?" Asked Mike who until then had remained quiet.   
"We're simply not selling enough papers," Replied Karen Newburn.   
"Why?" Asked Janice. "It's the only paper round here that contains all the really local news."   
"And why do you think Denny was reading The Sun at lunchtime?" Put in Yvonne. "It's because we're not   
catering to the most profitable section of the community. At the moment we're only really selling to those   
who buy the paper whilst they're picking up their pensions or a lottery ticket and we're not writing what   
people want to know about."   
So are you suggesting we fill the paper with pictures of tarts who've got nothing better to do than stand in   
front of a camera all day?" Said Karen. For some reason this immediately made Mike think of Shell Dockley.   
"No," Said Yvonne. "What we need to do is to sell this paper in places where it might actually be bought."   
"Such as?" Asked Anton.   
"Like, I don't know," Yvonne mused. Then she clicked her fingers. "why not have a couple of paper sellers   
at the business end of town?"   
"Yvonne's right," Added Janice. "That way, people would buy it on their way to work. They'd have the   
paper without going in to a shop to buy it. I mean, who has time to do that in a morning."   
"So who were you thinking about?" Asked Karen Newburn. "Because there's no way we can take on   
anyone extra at the moment."   
"What about two of the photographers. They're never all out at once and you'd only need them to be   
selling papers say, first thing in the morning and at lunchtime."   
Karen Betts hated agreeing with Yvonne on anything but she could see that this made some sense. The   
meeting went on in a similar manner for another hour and a half during which time mike hardly said a word.   
He was trying to work out what the hell he was going to say to Karen.   
  
When the meeting came to an end Mike beckoned to Karen.   
"Have you got a moment?"   
"Why? Do you want to have another dig about Jim?"   
"No," Mike lied. "But it is something you should hear in private." Karen stared at him and followed him   
back up to his office.   
"So," She said when Mike had closed the door. "Why all the secrecy?"   
"Karen, this is about Jim."   
"Jesus! I'm sick of this. Well, what now?" Mike unlocked his desk drawer and removed the tape recorder   
that Nikki had left with him. He placed it on the desk in front of him.   
"On this little cassette," He began. "is a recording of a conversation that Nikki had with Rachel Hicks, in   
connection with Shell Dockley's arson attack on her house."   
"Christ!" Said Karen. "I didn't know it was her."   
"Yes, but that isn't the issue here. As you will find out when I play you this tape, Rachel told Nikki that for   
the last few months she has been having an affair with Jim Fenner and that Shell Dockley discovered this.   
Do I need to say any more?"   
"You're saying that Jim has been seeing Rachel and that Dockley got jealous?"   
"Something like that. Karen, I'm telling you all this because I want you to finally realise what a complete and   
utter waster Jim Fenner really is."   
"And you want me to quit the naïve act and face up to the fact that he's screwing other women behind my   
back."   
"Well, I think it would be better for you if you did."   
"You and the entire office I assume."   
"Well, it was Nikki who brought this to my attention."   
"Go on then, let's hear it." Mike switched on the tape recorder and they sat in silence listening to the   
conversation Nikki had had with Rachel Hicks on the subject of Jim Fenner's sex life.   
  
When it came to an end, Mike turned and looked at Karen. There was a mixture of hurt and anger in her   
face.   
"Why has everyone been able to see this except me?" She asked in a very small voice.   
"We all have the ability to misjudge things, you know." Mike replied. He was trying to be as diplomatic as   
possible with Karen.   
"I'll kill him for this," She said.   
"As the crime editor, you shouldn't be telling me things like that," He replied, trying to put some lightness   
back in to the conversation.   
"I suppose I should thank you for telling me," Karen said.   
"If I'd been in a similar situation, it's probably the last thing I'd do," Mike replied. "the best thing for you to   
do, is to kick him out of your house and out of your life."   
"Yeah, I guess it is." Karen suddenly got to her feet. "There's just one thing I have to do first, though."   
Mike got a bad feeling about Karen's last sentence so he followed her as she ran downstairs towards the   
main office which was full of reporters. Karen stormed straight up to Fenner's desk and slapped him right   
across his left cheek. Everyone was somewhat taken by surprise when she did this but then they all   
clapped.   
"Keys!" Karen said to Fenner who was reeling from the shock.   
"You what?" He said.   
"Your keys, now. And you'll find everything on the doorstep when you get home."   
"What the hell are you talking about?" It was surprising just how oily and hurt Fenner could sound,   
thought Victoria from her place at the adjacent desk.   
"Does the name Rachel Hicks, or Shell Dockley mean anything to you?"   
"I don't know what you mean."   
"Yes you do. Now get out of my sight before I really show you how much you've hurt me."   
As Fenner fled from the office, Yvonne who'd been standing in the doorway came up and put a hand on   
Karen's shoulder.   
"Do you know something, that's the best thing I've heard you say in a long time." 


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Eight  
  
The next few weeks were fairly run of the mill for the Lark City Post. Victoria settled happily in to her new   
job, although she continued to be pestered by the sexist comments and ongoing insinuations from Jim   
Fenner. His slap from Karen didn't seem to dampen his spirits for long. If anything, it had made him all the   
more set on pursuing any woman whom he considered available. Victoria found that she enjoyed working   
with Nikki and Mike and on the occasions when they used photographers, Denny and Shaz always   
managed to make her laugh. Following the story on the arson attack on Rachel Hicks, Shell Dockley had   
been convicted of arson, attempted murder and attempted abduction of Rachel's baby. This had shaken   
Denny up quite a lot as she had once been very attached to Shell and it took a few night's in the pub with   
Nikki and Victoria and all the other usual drinkers to really cheer her up. Slightly surprisingly, Karen had   
rejoined the drinking group. She had slid away from this little circle of friends when she began seeing and   
then living with Jim Fenner. Nikki thought it took a lot of guts for her to return to accompanying them on   
their frequent trips to the Printer's Pres, because they had all known what a bastard Fenner was capable of   
being and Karen had blatantly and blindly ignored everyone who'd tried to tell her. It had only been the   
taped evidence from Rachel Hicks which had finally convinced her everybody had been right and that she   
had a lot of spade work to do with them all. A few weeks after the Fenner incident, Karen was still sat at her   
computer ploughing through various stories that had been submitted to her during the day, yet it was nearly   
six on a Friday evening. Yvonne, also working somewhat later than normal because of the new   
developments on her fraudulent vicar was packing up when she realised that she wasn't the only one still in   
her office. She poked her head round the door to Karen's office on her way out.   
"You coming out for a drink with the rest of us later?" Yvonne directed the question at Karen's reflection in   
her computer screen.   
"Not if this lot's anything to go by," Said Karen, gesturing towards the huge pile of proofs on her desk.   
"All that has to be read and altered in time for Monday's edition."   
"So, leave it till Sunday like the rest of us," Yvonne said, determined to get Karen out of her office. Karen   
turned back to her computer.   
"You can't hide in here for ever, you know," Yvonne said gently. Karen shot her a rueful smile.   
"Want a bet?" There was so much certainty in those three little words that it made Yvonne wince.   
She lit two cigarettes and handed one to Karen.   
"You'll get yourself a written warning," Karen said sardonically. Anton Meyer's immense dislike of   
smoking was well known throughout the office. Yvonne walked over and opened the big window as wide as   
possible. Karen got up from her chair and joined her. They stood there in silence.   
"No one's gonna give you any grief, you know," Yvonne said to try and break the silence. Karen squinted   
at her through their combined cigarette smoke.   
"Why," Karen said bitterly. "Because you were all right, and I was too blind to see what a bastard he is?"   
"Look, yes, Fenner's always been the biggest dick in this place and yes, you had your eyes shut on this   
one. but it doesn't matter. We've all been there."   
"What, even you?" Karen sounded surprised at the suggestion that Yvonne Atkins could also lose her   
dignity and self-respect because of a bloke.   
"Oh yeah," Replied Yvonne. "It's common knowledge that my ex, Charlie, was screwing around with that   
tart Renee Williams from the Mail. I was the only one who couldn't bloody see it." Yvonne stubbed her   
cigarette out on the wall outside and ditched it. Then she turned back to Karen. "So, will we see you later   
on?" Karen smiled.   
"Yeah, okay." For now, Yvonne had to be satisfied with this.   
  
Later on that evening, Nikki, Victoria, Mike, Yvonne, Cassie, Alex, and a few others were sat around a couple   
of tables in a corner of the Printer's Press. It was about 8,30, and Mike was just about to buy a round of   
drinks when Karen appeared through the door. The conversation halted slightly and Cassie made no   
attempt to hide her look of surprise.   
"Karen," Mike said. "Good to see you. What are you drinking?" Karen sat down between him and   
Yvonne.   
"A large Scotch please. It might stop that pile of proofs on my desk from haunting me." Yvonne smiled and   
handed her a cigarette.   
"Someone taking my story in vain? Nick Jordan, one of the three news reporters appeared at Karen's   
shoulder. Karen grinned up at him sheepishly.   
"I'm only saying that at this rate it won't get read till Sunday." Mike came back with a tray of drinks and   
handed Karen and Yvonne glasses of Scotch, Victoria a rum and coke and Nikki a large glass of wine. Karen   
began to feel like she was becoming one of them again. Karen began looking around for someone. Then   
she glanced at Nikki.   
"Where's Tash tonight? I thought you two were inseparable." Nikki grinned.   
"She says she's got a story to finish." Dominic, the other health reporter and who'd not long arrived said,  
"Are you sure? There wasn't anything left over from today."   
"That's what she said," Replied Nikki with a rueful look at Yvonne. "Guess I'll just have to   
trust her." Yvonne didn't reply to this as she'd seen Tash looking far too long and hard at   
Kirstie Collins, the personnel manager. Yvonne thought there might be trouble there, which   
would probably hurt Nikki immensely. If Nikki loved anyone, she did with her entire soul.   
  
Tash was sat in the living-room of the house she shared with Nikki. They'd lived together for   
two years now. Tash knew that things were beginning to cool off with Nikki and there was no   
doubt that it was her fault. Kirstie Collins, who Tash had been at college with, had become   
head of personnel at the Lark City Post about three months ago. It had been a complete shock   
to Tash, Kirstie turning up like that. She'd thought she was settled. She was in a job she loved   
doing and was living with a beautiful and loving woman. But Kirstie had induced a spark in   
Tash that not even Nikki could ever come close to. Tash loved Nikki, she knew that, but   
Kirstie was something different. She made Tash feel special every moment she was with her.   
Tash had been struggling with the beginnings of a new story, which didn't really need to be done   
till next week, when she threw her pen across the room in frustration. She hadn't wanted to go   
to the pub with the rest of them because all she could think about these days was Kirstie and the   
last thing she wanted to do now was to sit amongst a load of people who thought Nikki was the   
one she wanted to be with. Tash picked up the phone and dialed Kirstie's NUMBER.   
  
"Hello," Kirstie's soft sultry voice answered.   
"Hi, it's me. Just thought I'd see if you'd gone to the pub with the rest of them." Tash knew it   
was the feeblest excuse she'd ever come up with but it was all she could think of saying.   
"Well, as you can see," Kirstie said slightly mockingly. "I didn't." Tash took a deep breath.   
"Kirstie, we need to talk."   
"I know. I thought I should leave it to you. After all, you've got far more to lose than I have."   
"I don't want to hurt Nikki."   
"Tash, if we're heading where I think we're heading, you won't be able to avoid hurting Nikki."   
"Kirstie, I couldn't believe it when you turned up here. You doing that has completely altered   
the way I feel about a lot of things, and especially Nikki."   
"Tash, will you be honest with me. You didn't really get over our going our separate ways after   
leaving college, did you?"   
"No, I didn't."   
"And where did Nikki come in to all this?" Asked Kirstie.   
"Nikki was funny, sensitive, wonderful. Nikki's everything I could ever want in a woman. But   
there's something in you that makes me feel like I'm constantly on top of the world."   
"Maybe it's just seeing me again, being reminded of what we had at college."   
"Yes," Tash said. "Seeing you again has brought all those wonderful memories back but the   
feelings I had for you then are still there. They're still as strong as they used to be. Kirstie, I   
want to make a go of this."   
"Good," Kirstie said flirtatiously. "I like a bit of excitement in my life and yes, seeing you again   
had the same effect on me. Why do you think I applied for the job here?" Tash laughed and   
her husky tones rippled down the phone to Kirstie's waiting ear.   
"But Kirstie, we have to take things very slowly, at least until I sort things out with Nikki. I   
can't guarantee how long that'll take."   
"I know," Kirstie said softly. "But I'll be here whenever you're ready. As we've both got to   
work with Nikki, we should try to hurt her as little as possible. So yes, let's take this one day at   
a time." Tash ended the call feeling happy with life. Yes, she still had to get around the fact that   
Nikki loved her and thought that Tash would be faithful to her. Nikki would be very hurt by   
this, but Tash just had to find some way of minimizing that pain. 


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Nine  
  
On Sunday morning, Karen took up Yvonne's suggestion and went in to the office to finish what she hadn't   
completed on Friday. The sun was blazing down but the office building was nice and cool. As she let   
herself in and reset the burglar alarm, something they all did if they came in at the weekend, she reflected   
that this might give her the ideal opportunity to do something she'd been wanting to do for a long time.   
Karen had thought for some weeks that Jim Fenner was working for a rival paper as well as the Lark City   
Post. She'd begun to suspect something was amiss when Jim started working late at the office, and when he   
immediately closed whatever file he was working on if she appeared. He'd suddenly become very aloof   
about what he was up to, which she reflected was nothing new. But something he'd started doing near to   
the end of their relationship had been. Jim had developed a liking for taking pictures of her. He could have   
been a photographer if he'd wanted to be. Karen was a little surprised by this new suggestion of his but she   
knew her body looked good so it didn't particularly bother her. But now she might be able to find out what   
was going on.   
  
As Karen let herself in to the big, open plan office of the reporters, she could see Jim's computer looking as   
innocent as the day it was bought. She walked over and sat down at his desk. When she turned the   
computer on, it slowly worked it's way in to life and then she was presented with a problem. What the hell   
was his password. She tried a couple of Jim Fenner associated words, like Screw and Shag but to no avail.   
Then, on the third try she put in her own name on the off chance. As Windows 98 began to open in front of   
her, she marveled at what she was doing. She was breaking in to someone else's computer to find out their   
secrets. But sod it, she thought. This was Jim Fenner, not just any unlucky reporter. He had all the usual   
icons on his desktop but it was the My documents folder which caught her eye. It seemed to lure her in to   
the secret life of Jim Fenner.   
"Doing some computer hacking, are we?" Karen almost fell off her chair in shock. Standing directly behind   
her was Yvonne. Karen hadn't heard her approach, she'd been too engrossed in the task in hand.   
"Jesus, Yvonne, don't do that!" Karen turned back to the screen because she knew she looked as guilty as   
sin. Yvonne put a resting hand on her shoulder.   
"Hey, calm down, you wouldn't be the first to see what her juniors are up to." Karen relaxed. "I make it a   
policy to do that to all my reporters when they first arrive," Said Yvonne.   
"Well," Replied Karen. "I wouldn't go that far. I think Jim's been working for a rival paper."   
"Typical," Muttered Yvonne.   
"His password wasn't hard to figure out," Said Karen. Yvonne laughed.   
"What was it?" Karen grimaced.   
"Karen, of all things. He's obviously not moved on to someone else yet." She clicked on My documents   
and began looking through the folders. Then Yvonne had a better idea.   
"Why not look at his e-mails. If he really is working for a rival paper, that's how he'll have kept in touch   
with them." Karen looked a little wary. "Go on," encouraged Yvonne. "If there's nothing there, he doesn't   
even need to know you've been there." Karen clicked on Outlook Express and there was one new e-mail. It   
was from a Neil Grayling who gave his address as: N.Grayling@the-sun.co.uk.   
"Looks like you were right," Said Yvonne as she watched over Karen's shoulder. When the e-mail was   
opened it read:   
  
"Jim,  
  
thank you for the photographs. They're just what I'm looking for. They should make a pretty good centre   
page spread. If you have any more, please send them on.   
  
Regards,  
  
Neil."   
  
"What bloody photographs?" Said Karen in outrage, but she already knew the answer. While Karen looked   
on, Yvonne moved to the previous e-mail which had been sent from Jim Fenner to Neil Grayling. It had an   
attachment of graphic files which were clearly pictures with the single word "enjoy" in the body of the   
message. Yvonne opened the attachment and they both stared at the unfolding pictures of Karen in various   
stages of undress and in various poses.   
"Jesus!" said Yvonne. Karen hurriedly closed the file, her cheeks already burning with humiliation.   
"I'll bloody kill him for this," She said, her voice dripping with pure venom. Karen systematically went   
through every folder on Fenner's computer and deleted every file that contained pictures of her. Yvonne   
did the same with the enormous stack of computer disks that Fenner had in his desk.   
"He won't be able to question why you did this," Said Yvonne matter-of-factly. "He's already breaking his   
contract by working for a rival paper."   
"I'll break his bloody neck, never mind his contract," Said Karen as she printed copies of various e-mails   
between Jim Fenner and this Neil Grayling who worked for The sun. When they'd finished clearing out   
Fenner's stock of pictures, they walked upstairs to their own offices, Karen carrying a thick wad of paper   
under her arm. She smiled ruefully at Yvonne.   
"All I really came in for was to finish reading those proofs," She said. "It just struck me that it might be a   
good opportunity to see what the bastard was up to."   
"It's always a good idea to know what you're staff are doing on the side," Said Yvonne as she went in to   
her office. "My daughter, Lauren, tort me a good line in computer hacking a long time ago." Yvonne   
reappeared carrying her own laptop and a stack of proofs. "The garden beckons," She said, referring to the   
huge stretch of lawn at the back of the office. It was a rule that no hard copies of proofs or stories were   
allowed to be taken away from the office building which meant that if anyone wanted to sunbathe whilst   
working, they had to do it at work. This was almost never done in the week, but at weekends, the office felt   
like home from home to some. Soon Yvonne was stretched out on the grass working through the latest   
developments on her fraudulent vicar. It was apparent that this morning would be his last service and   
Yvonne had sent Alex with Ray to see how the congregation would take the news of their vicar leaving,   
when most of them knew the reason, thanks to Yvonne's diligence with the story.   
  
Mike appeared soon after, obviously intent on decreasing his own pile of stories. He poked his head out of   
the kitchen door which led to the garden.   
"I don't know, some people," He said with a rye grin at Yvonne.   
"I'm just making the most of it," Replied Yvonne who was clearly intent on staying exactly where she was.   
"when you go upstairs," She asked, "will you throw down my cigarettes. They're on my desk."   
"Polluting the atmosphere as well as reaping it's benefits," He said with a smile. "Do you want a coffee?"   
He called as he returned to the kitchen.   
"No thanks," Called Yvonne. "any more caffeine and I won't be able to keep still." Mike took his coffee   
upstairs and obligingly threw down Yvonne's cigarettes for her. He walked in to Karen's office.   
"You here as well?"   
"yes," Said Karen, still clearly smarting from the pictures she'd found on Fenner's computer. Then she   
surprised him by saying, "Why are some men total bastards?" Then she smiled, "Present company   
excepted of course."   
"Some are just made that way," Replied Mike. "Are we talking about anyone in particular?"   
"Jim bloody Fenner," Said Karen a look of pure fury on her face.   
"What's he been up to now?" Asked Mike.   
"He's been selling pictures of me to the sun, and not the type of pictures we feature. I've just raided his   
computer."   
"I see. You know he's breaking his contract by doing that?"   
"I don't give a shit about his contract," Said Karen. "Those pictures were personal. I don't want every   
bloke in the country staring at, well, at what's in them." She blushed slightly.   
"Do you want to go official about this?" Said Mike.   
"No, not really. I'll deal with him first thing tomorrow. He'll wish he'd never bought that bloody camera   
never mind used it."   
  
Around two o'clock that afternoon, Karen appeared out of the kitchen door carrying her cigarettes and   
stretched out on the grass near to where Yvonne had spread out all her stories.   
"You're burning," Karen said to Yvonne who appeared to be in a world of her own. "You're legs are going   
the same colour as your hair." Yvonne took her eyes away from the proof she was reading and glanced at   
her legs.   
"Shit, yeah," She said, moving in to the shade of a nearby tree. "How're you getting on," She asked.   
"all done. Thank god," Said Karen settling back to take in the ultra-violet rays.   
"Mike still upstairs?" Asked Yvonne. Karen yawned.   
"No, he's gone to get us some lunch." Mike appeared in about ten minutes. He was carrying a tray with   
plates of sandwiches, a huge bag of grapes and a large bottle of very cold freshly squeezed orange juice.   
He put the tray, also containing three glasses down on the grass and sat down.   
"You're a star," Said Karen who, having eaten nothing that day was starving.   
"Yeah," Yvonne grinned. "What would we do without you."   
"You know that new delis down the road, it even opens on Sundays," Said Mike. Karen took a large bite   
from a sandwich and said,  
"so, do either of you two know a good way of kicking Jim Fenner right where it hurts?" Yvonne and Mike   
both realising that the other new about the pictures glanced at each other.   
"Have you got any pictures of him?" Asked Yvonne. "You could send them to a porn mag."   
"Good god, no," Said Karen, but she was grinning. "No-one would take them. Anyway, photography   
certainly isn't one of my hobbies."   
"Is he really that bad looking?" Asked Yvonne with a glint of pure laughter in her eyes.   
"He's not bad," Said Karen. "But he'd never make a centre page spread."   
"Bloody hell," Said Mike with a mock shudder. "I'm glad it isn't me you're talking about." Yvonne started   
laughing.   
"You could you know, find a picture of him and send it to one of the mags for gay blokes. Then, get Ray to   
buy a copy and leave it somewhere Fenner will see it."   
"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Karen said with a grin. "Don't think I've got any of him though."   
"No way," Said Yvonne with a lot of determination. "This just has to be done. You've got to admit, this'll   
be the biggest laugh you've had in a long time."   
"Oh, I know," Agreed Karen. "He's going to get the bollocking of his life first though." 


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Ten  
  
The next morning, Jim Fenner arrived late for work having over slept.   
"Probably out screwing some tart all night," Said Nikki in response to Nick Jordan's enquiry of Fenner's   
whereabouts. Jim came rushing in unshaven and quite clearly hung over.   
"Nick was looking for you," Called Jasmine, the other news reporter, as Jim sat down at his computer.   
"He'll have to wait," Came Jim's curt reply.   
"got out of bed the wrong side this morning, Fenner?" Asked Nikki as she passed him on her way to the   
photocopier.   
"Piss off, Wade," Was Fenner's only response.   
"More like just the wrong bed," Muttered Cassie which made Victoria grin. As Jim began frantically looking   
through his files, searching for the other photos he had to e-mail to Neil Grayling, his anger grew.   
"Which thieving little tit's been at my computer?"   
"this one!" Said the cold voice of Karen as she strode purposefully towards him. She jerked a finger for him   
to follow. "My office, now!" Fenner got up quickly and followed her. He'd rather look like a sheep than   
have what he'd been up too broadcast to all and sundry.   
  
Karen marched resolutely up to her office, Fenner following her and trying, in the short time he had, to come   
up with some sort of an excuse. Karen shut the door behind him and gestured to a chair.   
"Sit down," She said, her expression like granite.   
"Karen, it's not what you think," He said, trying to calm her down. She held up a hand.   
"You have been e-mailing pictures of me to some bastard at The Sun. These are pictures that you took of   
me which I thought were for your own personal use. Do you have any idea how you've made me feel?"   
"Karen, Please, let me explain."   
"Go on then, this should be good."   
"Neil's just a mate. He just wanted some photos of a tasty bird, that's all."   
"That's all? If I'd had any idea you were planning to share those pictures, I'd have never let you take them   
in the first place. You do realise I could get you sacked for even having contact with someone from a rival   
newspaper."   
"Oh come on," Said Jim, clearly losing his grip on his anger. "You wouldn't do that."   
"Not this time, no. I don't want everyone staring at my assets. But if I ever find out you're doing this   
again, you're out."   
"Let's not forget that raiding another person's computer is also a sackable offense," Said Fenner in his   
most oily sinister tone.   
"I'll take my chance," Said Karen though this definitely rattled her. Unfortunately, he was right. But this   
was different, it just had to be!  
  
When Fenner returned to the main office, he took a kick at the nearest filing cabinet.   
"Someone's rattled his cage," Said Cassie.   
"Yeah, looks like it," Replied Jasmine. Fenner looked like he was ready to take on the whole lot of them   
at once.   
"Anything that needs doing away from here?" Fenner asked Nick Jordan, who had also been caught in   
the act with several women and to some extent understood Fenner's situation.   
"Yeah," He said handing Jim a print-out. "There's been an anonymous story sent in about a dodgy   
antiques dealer. You could check it out." Nick lowered his voice. "It might be better to come back once   
the heat's cooled down." Alex Adams, the junior financial director, interrupted.   
"Isn't that supposed to be coming from finance? If it's some guy selling dodgy antiques then that's us, not   
you." Fenner leaned over Alex's desk.   
"Want a fight about it, Adams?" He was clearly looking for any excuse to start one.   
"No, he doesn't," Said Cassie. "But I will." She skidded across the room on her computer chair and   
plucked the piece of paper out of Fenner's hand. When she returned to her computer she read it. Then she   
stood up and picked up her car keys.   
"Do you want me to follow that up?" Asked Alex.   
"No, I'll do it," Replied Cassie. "I probably know more than you about buying antiques."   
"Only because you can afford it," Said Tash.   
"Maybe," conceded Cassie. "I just like to apply the knowledge I have to my job, that's all." She grinned.   
Nikki laughed.   
"Oh, so that's like, which one of us gets the job of checking out a new gay bar."   
"Yeah, something like that," Said Cassie as she left the room.   
  
At around eleven o'clock, Karen went to make herself a coffee and took it out to the garden at the back of   
the office. She lit a cigarette and stood taking in the sun to try and straighten out her brain. It still   
astounded her that she could have been so wrong about Jim. She'd believed everyone of his excuses and   
stories. It had only been the taped evidence of what he'd been up to that had convinced her. Was she   
really that bad at judging character? Jesus! She was supposed to be a journalist, and they were known for   
being able to get things out of people that no-one else could. How then had she totally failed to apply the   
same cold, ruthless attitude to her own relationship. She'd simply become far too blasé about men. She'd   
known that Jim had been involved with Shell Dockley, but that was before her and she'd assumed he'd   
grown up slightly. Apparently not. Karen was unaware of Mike, watching her out of his window on the   
second floor. All the editor's offices faced out on to the garden at the back, as did some of the windows in   
the open plan office of the reporters. Mike was furious every time he thought about what Jim had been   
doing to Karen. Yes, he had to admit that he wouldn't have minded a look at those pictures of her. Karen   
was a very attractive, sexy woman whom he'd admired and found appealing ever since he'd known her.   
But to sell intimate pictures of her to a paper like The sun, that was unforgivable. Mike had heard Karen   
giving Fenner a verbal wrap over the knuckles, as had Yvonne, and he couldn't have done it better   
himself. But he knew that under all the anger that she was hurting. Knowing that others had seen those   
pictures of her had made her feel degraded and cheap, he knew that. When Karen returned to the office,   
she spied Mike looking at her out of his window and smiled at him. Mike's mind was made up. He picked   
up the phone and rang the Julies, in their little cluttered office on the ground floor. It was Julie Saunders   
who answered.   
"Julie, it's Mike. Will you cancel the order for sandwiches for myself and Karen Betts, I'm taking her out   
to lunch."   
  
At twelve thirty, as Karen locked her office door, Mike called her name. She poked her head round his   
door.   
"Do you fancy a drink?" Mike said. Karen smiled.   
"A large scotch wouldn't go amiss. Why?"   
"Well, I thought we might go to the pub. I've had a hell of a morning and I bet yours hasn't been much   
better."   
"No," Karen agreed. "It hasn't." They went to a small bar near to the office and Mike came back with   
two glasses of scotch and sandwiches. As Karen bit in to a tuna and sweet corn sandwich, Mike said,  
"I heard you giving Fenner his just desserts." Karen looked a little sheepish.   
"I forget how thin those walls are."   
"Did you manage to get rid of all the pictures?" Asked Mike.   
"Probably not," Said Karen. "Me and Yvonne went through his computer and all his disks, but he's   
probably got the originals somewhere else." Mike suddenly gripped the table, his knuckles showing   
white.   
"Hey," Said Karen briefly touching his hand. "Don't get angry on my account. I've done enough of that   
myself."   
They were suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. They both found that they couldn't break   
their gaze. Maybe it'd been the action of Karen touching Mike's hand, neither of them knew. Karen   
eventually broke to tension by taking a sip from her scotch. The ice rattled at she lifted the glass, making   
her aware that her hand was shaking slightly. For the next half hour, they sat talking about anything not   
to do with work, both relaxed in the other's company. They were both aware, however, that a bond had   
been created, that a match had been put to a chemistry between them, meaning that the moment of feeling   
wouldn't easily be forgotten.   
  
Back at the office, Nikki and Yvonne were preparing to go to court. It was Yvonne's fraudulent vicar being   
brought in front of the magistrates for embezzling the church funds. As such, a crime reporter had to attend   
even though this was primarily a financial story. Once they'd left in Nikki's car, Tash and Kirstie left the   
coffee lounge simultaneously.   
"Wonder what they're up to?" Murmured Victoria to Jasmine.   
"Yeah," She replied. "I think there's going to be trouble there." Tash followed Kirstie up to her office on   
the third floor, where she resided next to accounts. Once Kirstie had closed her office door, there was a very   
charged silence.   
"I wanted to see you," Said Tash, finally working up the courage to speak.   
"I gathered as much," Said Kirstie retreating to the window.   
"After I spoke to you on Friday," Tash was clearly finding it difficult to speak. "Kirstie I can't go on like   
this." Kirstie relented and took pity on her.   
"No, me neither," She said as she crossed the room to where Tash was standing. They stood very close,   
just staring at each other. They were both remembering their university days. Those endless hours of   
talking, cooking, listening to music, plus the occasional bit of work. They were also remembering the   
incredible passion that had been between them. This was almost a test to see who would break first. It was   
Tash's almost automatic action of pushing a strand of hair behind Kirstie's ear that did it. Suddenly they   
were crushed together so that not even air could come between them. They fitted together like the pieces of   
a jigsaw. They needed no guide to find each other's lips. The renewal of something that had been so long   
ago, came to both of them like it had been yesterday. Tash found herself incredibly turned on by the familiar   
feel of Kirstie's slim body against her.   
"Kirstie, I wish you didn't have this affect on me," Said Tash between kisses. Kirstie laughed softly.   
"It makes it all the more exciting," She said. But they both knew they should stop there, or neither of them   
would be able to.   
"I've got to see you this week," Said Tash before she left Kirstie's office.   
"How about Friday?" Suggested Kirstie. "That's if I can tare you away from the usual gathering," She said   
with a grin.   
"Yeah, I'm sure I can come up with some excuse. Come round on Friday evening." As Tash walked   
downstairs to the main office, she knew that she was storing up trouble for herself, but her feelings for   
Kirstie weren't something she had any hope of controlling. 


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: I imply no ownership of the characters. They are the property of Shed Productions and the BBC.   
I use them only for creative purposes.   
  
Part Eleven  
  
Friday came round again soon enough. Karen had gone twice more to the pub at lunch time with Mike. It   
was beginning to become a habit with both of them. Jim had kept a relatively low profile, if that was   
possible. but there was one person who was silently tearing herself in two. Tash knew she was going to   
hurt Nikki, even though this was the last thing she wanted to do. It was completely unavoidable, and some   
time soon, it would have to be done. But there was a part of Tash that was secretly excited about the   
prospect of seeing Kirstie on Friday. All the feelings of what they'd shared in their university days made her   
tingle with expectation.   
  
On Friday evening, Nikki asked Tash what her plans were for the evening. Tash couldn't look Nikki in the   
eye.   
"I've had a hell of a week. Do you mind if I just have a long soak in the bath and veg in front of the TV?"   
"A hell of a week is usually why I go to the pub, but yeah, sure. You don't mind if I go though?"   
"No, not at all," Said Tash, eager to get Nikki out of the house as soon as possible. Kirstie was definitely   
coming round and Tash wanted Nikki to be well out of the way by then. Later as Tash was lay in a hot   
scented bath, Nikki came in to say goodbye. She leaned over and gave Tash a kiss.   
"maybe I should stay and join you," She said with a clear invitation in her gaze. Tash laughed to cover her   
fear that Nikki really would stay.   
"Go on, have a good time."   
"I'll try not to wake you up if I get in late," Nikki said as she left Tash to her thoughts.   
  
A little later when Nikki walked in through the door of the Printer's Press, she saw that Mike and Karen were   
already there and had been joined by Yvonne, Denny, Shaz and Danny.   
"A little depleted, aren't we?" Said Nikki as she sat down next to Yvonne.   
"Alex has taken Zandra out for dinner and Cassie was going on about some date with some Irish bird."   
Nikki laughed.   
"So Alex is getting serious about Zandra, then?"   
"I doubt if it'll come to anything. But you know what Alex is like, always gets in way too deep and then   
gets his fingers burnt." Nikki leant a little closer to Yvonne and discretely gestured at Mike and Karen who   
seemed to be in a world of their own.   
"They're getting on well, aren't they?" Yvonne grinned.   
"Best thing if you ask me. It'll do Karen good and it'll definitely rub Fenner's nose in it. Anyway, Where's   
Tash tonight?"   
"Says she's knackered," Said Nikki as she took a mouthful of wine. "I left her soaking in a long hot bath,   
was almost tempted to join her." Yvonne was quietly wondering if Tash really was as knackered as she'd   
made out.   
  
It was coming up to a quarter to nine and Tash was trying to relax herself by listening to some soft music.   
But this was impossible. She was waiting for Kirstie to arrive and at the same time praying Nikki wouldn't   
break her habit and come home early. But when the doorbell finally rang, her mouth went dry. As she   
opened the door, they just stared at each other. They made small talk as Tash poured them both a glass of   
wine and sat next to Kirstie on the sofa.   
"Nice place," Commented Kirstie. After a tense silence Tash said,  
"this is weird. You being here." Kirstie smiled.   
"I know. Getting ready to come here this evening, that was one of the oddest feelings I've had in a long   
time. Very Déjà vu."   
"this isn't just about resurrecting what we had at college, you know."   
"Oh I know that," Said Kirstie. "If all you wanted was some random affair with someone you went out with   
at college, you wouldn't be so afraid of hurting Nikki." She knows me far too well, thought Tash. Then she   
put her glass down and turned to look Kirstie straight in the eye.   
"I don't want to talk about Nikki," She said, staring right in to Kirstie's soul. "I want to talk about us, what   
we want from this and what we're going to do about it." This threw Kirstie for a minute till she remembered   
just how outright Tash could be.   
"I want to feel as good as you made me feel all those years ago," She said to Tash in a very soft voice. Tash   
grinned.   
"Kirstie Collins," She said in mock amazement. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were offering me a   
clear invitation."   
"Oh would you now?" Said Kirstie, going along with Tash's flirtation. "And how does that thought make   
you feel?" Tash audibly gasped, clearly aroused by Kirstie's tempting gaze. They stared at each other for   
minutes, not saying a word. But when Tash gently leaned forward and kissed her, Kirstie knew that this was   
where she wanted to be, it felt like coming home.   
  
In the pub, Nikki was drinking more than she usually did. Yvonne had noted this and was keeping a careful   
eye on Nikki. The more she drank, the quieter Nikki became. Later, when Victoria, Jasmine and Nick Jordan   
arrived, Victoria sat down next to Nikki and looked at her.   
"You okay?" She said, a little concerned.   
"Yeah," Said Nikki, draining her glass. "Everything's bloody wonderful." Victoria looked unconvinced.   
"Where's Tash?" Asked Victoria and then immediately regretted it.   
"Just what I'm beginning to wonder," Said Nikki. "She said she was knackered and wanted to stay in. She   
found a similar excuse last week as well."   
"You don't believe her, do you?" Asked Victoria gently.   
"Not really, no."   
"Why?"   
"There's something going on with her, something I don't know about. She's not been able to look me in the   
eye for a fortnight now and she won't talk to me. Not about the important things anyway." Having heard   
the quiet gossip that was floating around the office about Tash and the Personnel manager, Kirstie, Victoria   
didn't like the sound of this.   
"Have you tried to talk to her?" She asked.   
"No. Usually, if Tash has got something she needs to say, she just says it. It's weird, I've known her for   
ages and lived with her for two years, and this is the first time she's hidden something from me."   
  
Kirstie lay with her head on Tash's shoulder. Their furious and frantic lovemaking had left them both   
exhausted. They lay amidst the tangled sheets, their bodies glistening as if they'd just run a marathon.   
"You certainly haven't lost your touch," Said Kirstie softly. Tash laughed huskily.   
"Well, being the one who tort you everything you know about giving another woman the best time in the   
world, I'm pleased to say you haven't lost yours either."   
"I can't believe I'm really here," Said Kirstie trying to keep the tears from her voice. Tash reached up and   
gently wiped them away with a finger.   
"Hey, neither can I. You've brought back everything I didn't know was missing from my life." Soon after,   
they both fell in to that deep, satisfied sleep that only good loving can bring.   
  
It was getting near closing time and Nikki rose unsteadily to go to the bar. Yvonne put a gentle restraining   
hand on her arm.   
"I think you've probably had enough, don't you?" Nikki turned to her.   
"What's happening, Yvonne?" This simple question almost brought tears to Yvonne's eyes. She had an   
enormous liking for the tall, dark-haired woman and she hated to see her hurting like this.   
"I don't know, sweetheart," She said. "But I think you need to find out." Nikki looked at Yvonne suddenly   
serious.   
"Yeah, maybe you're right." As she quickly though somewhat unsteadily got up and moved towards the   
door, there was a glint of anger in her eyes that had definitely been fuelled by alcohol.   
"Nikki, don't," Said Victoria. Then she turned to Yvonne.   
"Can't you stop her?" Yvonne looked grim.   
"No, no-one will be able to stop Nikki from doing anything in that state." The gathering at the table   
watched as Nikki purposefully made her way out of the door.   
"Shit!" Said Denny. "Tash has been spending far too much time with that new one, Kirstie." She had   
managed to sum up what they were all now thinking.   
"Oh dear," Said Mike. "I think there'll be tears before bedtime tonight." As they all began to gather their   
things together and walk home, Mike put a hand on Karen's arm.   
"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Karen smiled.   
"Yes, that would be lovely."   
  
As Nikki pounded the pavement, she figured how astounding it was that she'd not seen something sooner.   
Also, she was beginning to realise that every one of them sat around that table knew more of the situation   
than she did. She hated that because they were all her friends, her work colleagues. When she arrived at   
her driveway, she saw a strange car parked behind her own and Tash's. It was a small, red BMW.   
"Flash bitch!" Nikki muttered, as hers was only a little grey Forde. There was no sign of life coming from the   
house and as Nikki silently let herself in, she wondered where Tash was. When she took a glance in to the   
front room, she saw two wine glasses on the coffee table in the center and a soft, slushy CD was still   
playing on the stereo. Nikki quietly walked up the stairs and opened hers and Tash's bedroom door. On the   
bed, barely covered by the sheet, Tash and Kirstie still lay sleeping, entangled in each other's arms. Up to   
this point, Nikki had been burning with anger. Tash had been hiding something or probably someone from   
her. But when she saw how peaceful they looked together, her anger evaporated. It was this sight, and it's   
all too clear meaning, that told her she'd lost Tash for good.   
"Very fetching I must say," she said, now stone cold sober. Tash and Kirstie sprang apart.   
"Nikki!" Tash exclaimed, her voice still full of sleep but clearly registering the shock she was feeling. Kirstie   
was stunned. She just lay there for a moment, staring at Nikki. Then she remembered that she wasn't   
wearing a stitch of clothing and hurriedly pulled the sheet over both of them. Nikki laughed mirthlessly.   
"Oh, don't worry darling, neither of you has anything I haven't seen before."   
"Nikki, wait," Tash called as Nikki moved to the bedroom door.   
"Give it a rest," Nikki said bitterly. "I'm not in the mood for explanations and more lies and I'm too drunk to   
be rational. I'll be back tomorrow."   
"Nikki, where are you going?" Nikki turned back to face her.   
"Somewhere I might be appreciated," She said as she stormed out. A moment later, they heard the front   
door slam.   
  
Victoria had only been in about ten minutes when her doorbell rang. When she went down to open the   
door, she saw a sobbing Nikki on the doorstep.   
"I'm sorry," Nikki said, trying to control her crying. "Can I come in?"   
"Of course," Said Victoria leading her in to the lounge. In between broken sobs, Nikki told her what had   
happened. Victoria was furious but attempted not to show it. Nikki needed support right now, not more   
anger.   
"I knew something wasn't right," Said Nikki. "but I really didn't think she could do that to me." After   
making Nikki a very strong cup of coffee, Victoria asked,  
"Do you want to stay here? I've got a spare room." Nikki smiled at her gratefully.   
"do you mind? I might just kick the shit out of both of them if I go back tonight." Nikki took a sip of her   
coffee and shuddered. "Jesus! How strong is this?" Victoria smiled.   
"I'm trying to sober you up a little."   
"Sleep will probably do a better job," Said Nikki. Victoria showed her to her spare room and as soon as   
Nikki's head touched the pillow, she was out cold. Victoria stood and looked at her for a moment. She knew   
that the only reason Nikki was able to sleep was the amount of alcohol she'd consumed earlier. Tomorrow   
would be an entirely different story altogether. 


	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve  
  
When Nikki awoke the next morning, she didn't know where she was. She was lying in a strange bed and   
she was alone. Then the events of the evening came flooding back. Walking in on Tash and Kirstie,   
leaving them in bed together and then turning up at Victoria's. Nikki struggled out of bed and looked at the   
time. It was nearly ten o'clock. The amount of alcohol she'd consumed must have kept her asleep for hours.   
As she wandered in to the kitchen she saw Victoria sitting at the table eating cereal and reading the paper.   
"How did you sleep?" Asked Victoria, not taking her eyes off the article she was reading.   
"Like a log," Said Nikki. "Must have been all that drink I had last night."   
"There's some Alka-Seltzer near the kettle if you want it. I keep it there so as it's easy to find when I'm half   
dead." Victoria knew she was failing at making light conversation but she hated awkward silences and   
didn't really know what she could say to Nikki. Nikki grinned slightly as she made herself a coffee and put   
some bread in the toaster.   
"What are your plans for today?" Asked Victoria, instantly realising what a stupid question this was. Nikki   
sat down at the table.   
"do you mind if I smoke?" She said. Victoria got up to get an ashtray.   
"Not at all. When things are that bad you'll often find me indulging myself." Nikki looked at her.   
"I never would have thought of you as a smoker," She said slightly bemused.   
"Well," Replied Victoria. "There's a lot you don't know about me." When Nikki had lit up, she said,  
"I know I should talk to Tash, find out exactly why this has happened, but that's the last thing I want to do   
right now. Just the thought of her with anyone else makes me furious! To be honest, all I want to do is go   
over there and get some stuff to last me over the weekend, give me time to calm down a bit."   
"You can stay here as long as you need too."   
"Thanks," Said Nikki. "I'll try not to cramp your style for too long though."   
"Look, Nikki, this isn't something that's going to be sorted out in a few days. It's going to get hard and it's   
going to be difficult. All I'm saying is that you can crash here as long as you want too." Nikki didn't know   
how to respond to this. She was touched at how concerned for her Victoria was. She'd only been working   
with her for a couple of months but it felt like here was a true friend, someone she could count on.   
  
After Nikki had eaten some toast and put off the inevitable for as long as possible, she walked round to the   
house she'd shared with Tash for the last two years. Her little gray Forde was parked outside and she   
patted it fondly as she walked passed. When Nikki let herself in, she encountered the oddest sight so far   
this weekend. Tash was pacing the living-room, smoking. Tash never smoked. Not in all the time Nikki had   
spent with her had Tash ever sparked up. Forgetting why she was there, Nikki just stood and stared. But   
Nikki's sarcasm soon came to the fore.   
"Well," She said. "They say things go in threes, I'm just wondering what the third unexpected thing is   
going to be."   
"What are you talking about?" Said Tash taking another long drag.   
"First," Said Nikki, her voice dripping with ice. "I come home to find you in bed with another woman, and   
second, I come home this morning to find you smoking."   
"Nikki, I am so, so sorry."   
"Really," Said Nikki lighting a cigarette of her own. "Do you know what hurts the most? It's not the fact   
that you cheated, or even the fact that you've quite clearly been lying to me. The thing that really cuts me   
in two was seeing just how good you looked together. I don't think I've ever seen you look so peaceful and   
happy."   
"I didn't mean this to happen," Said Tash quietly.   
"Yes, you did," Responded Nikki. "You just didn't mean me to find out like that." Tash just looked at her in   
silence. Nikki was right. Nikki went upstairs and started throwing her clothes in to bags. Tash had followed   
her and stood in the bedroom doorway watching her.   
"Where did you go last night?" She asked.   
"Victorias."   
"Is that where you're going now?"   
"Yeah. So, anything important like I win the lottery, you know where I am."   
"Nikki, we've got to talk about this." Nikki turned to face her, still holding a handful of bras in her hand.   
"Listen, Tash, talking is about the last thing I want to do right now. I'm struggling to even accept that what   
I saw last night was real, so don't come at me with all this let's talk about it crap because that isn't   
something I can do. We will talk about everything, because I sure as hell need some answers, but it won't   
be this weekend and probably not any time soon." After listening to this, Tash went back downstairs   
because she couldn't face the sight of Nikki removing her possessions from their bedroom. She hadn't   
wanted it to be like this. Tash had wanted to prepare Nikki slowly for what was coming, not thrust it upon   
her with absolutely no warning. Nikki came downstairs and put three bags in to her car. When she   
reappeared, Tash watched her take a couple of bottles of red from the wine rack in the kitchen, bottles   
they'd bought together. Then Nikki went to the bookcase and took her copies of Romeo and Juliet, Oranges   
Are Not The Only Fruit, and Sophie's World.   
"Will you let me know what you're doing?" Asked Tash timidly.   
"If anything happens like I crash the car, then yeah, I'll let you know. You'll still see me in work every day."   
Then Nikki stopped and looked fully at Tash. "Do you know something, everyone who was there last night   
knew about this. Yvonne definitely knew more about this than I did. Funny how blind a person can be."   
Then she picked up her stock of Marlboros and walked out to her car.   
  
When Nikki arrived back at Victoria's, she let herself in and left the two bottles of red in the kitchen. Victoria   
had given her a spare key so that she could come and go as she pleased. Nikki began looking at Victoria's   
books and Cds and was pleasantly surprised to find that Victoria had similar tastes to her in music and   
fiction. Victoria returned around two having filled the car at the supermarket. Nikki helped her bring the   
shopping in from the car and said,  
"Jesus, you've bought enough to feed an army."   
"Well, the cupboards and the fridge looked very bare this morning." Nikki threw together some sandwiches   
as Victoria put everything away.   
"How did it go?" She asked.   
"Well, at least I know she's feeling bloody guilty about it," Said Nikki with a rueful smile. "When I arrived   
she was chain smoking and Tash hasn't smoked in all the time I've known her." Nikki knew she was   
avoiding talking about what mattered but she had to do this in order to stay sane.   
  
Meanwhile, Karen was spending the afternoon doing everything possible to make her body feel and look   
sexy. She wanted to give all she had tonight because she knew that if anything happened between her and   
Mike, it would be special. As she lay in the bath, carefully varnishing her toenails, she wondered what it   
would be like to sleep with Mike. Until the truth came out about Jim, she hadn't really thought of Mike as   
anything more than a colleague whom she liked and respected. But he'd become such a good friend. He   
was so warm and strong. She shivered luxuriously in the foamy water as she visualized how good he would   
be. A man like him would have been around the world a few times sexually, and as she thought about his   
long fingered hands, it was all she could do to keep her mind off the prospect of Mike's body and on the   
task in hand. Later, as she sat in front of the mirror applying eye liner, she just hoped she would be good   
enough for him. She'd always been more than good enough for Jim, but look at the long line of scrubbers   
he'd spent time pleasuring. Mike was in a different class altogether and Karen prayed that she could live up   
to his expectations. 


	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen  
  
When Karen opened the door to Mike at seven that evening, he just stood and stared at her.   
"Have I forgotten to do up my buttons or something?" She asked with a grin.   
"No," Mike said sounding a little flustered. "I just don't think I've ever seen you looking anything other   
than professional."   
As they walked down the street, Mike couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, walking towards his favourite   
restaurant with the most fabulously stunning woman he'd ever seen. He didn't know what the night had in   
store for either of them, but whatever happened, he would enjoy every minute of it.   
  
Mike was well known at the restaurant where he took Karen, so when they entered, they were immediately   
shown to a quiet corner. Karen noticed this and said,  
"Do you often wine and dine women here then?" Mike laughed.   
"Chance would be a fine thing." As they worked their way down their first bottle of wine, Karen began to   
relax. The alcohol plus Mike's charm was making her feel incredibly sexy. She had felt sexy with Jim, there   
was no denying that. But it had always been a cheap, seedy kind of sexy. With Mike, Karen felt beautiful   
and wanted and special. To start with, they shared a platter of mussels, cockles and king prawns, served   
with a variety of sauces. With this sharing of a single dish, the flirtation moved up a notch. Karen dipped a   
king prawn in the garlic mayonnaise and leaned forward and popped it in to Mike's mouth. Mike removed a   
mussel from it's shell and did the same for Karen. All through the honey and mustard glazed chicken and   
the cointreau and orange sorbet, they talked about books, music, a little about work and most of all they   
both continued along the enticing road of seduction. Karen knew that she was definitely on her way to   
getting drunk, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except how they were both feeling. They got through   
two bottles of wine and it was definitely a good thing neither of them had to drive. That was the wonderful   
thing about their little town, everything was usually within walking distance of most people's houses. After   
Mike had paid the bill, Karen stood up and only then realised just how much alcohol she'd consumed. She   
waited for her feet to stay firmly on the ground and they walked slowly along the darkening streets hardly   
speaking. The silence was wonderful. When they were crossing the market square, they sat down on one   
of the benches. Karen lit a cigarette. She blew a perfect smoke ring up towards the moon. Mike took the   
cigarette out of her hand and took a drag.   
"I didn't think you smoked," Said Karen quietly surprised.   
"I don't usually," He replied, giving it back to her. After Karen had flicked her cigarette end across the   
square, Mike gently put his arm round her.   
"Can you see the plough?" He said, looking up at the stars. Karen snuggled up to him.   
"That is the most transparent bit of seduction I've ever heard," She said in a sultry tone that made Mike   
gasp at the effect her nearness was having on him. Mike chuckled softly. When he leaned forward and   
kissed her, her pulse quickened and every sexual sensation possible surged through her. But she suddenly   
smiled when she realised that Mike had taken a drag of her cigarette because there is nothing worse than   
kissing someone who does smoke if you don't. Mike found himself wondering just where Karen had learnt   
to kiss so luxuriously.   
"Who's house is nearest?" asked Karen, as she couldn't take the unbearable tension of being in a public   
place any longer.   
"Yours," Said Mike fully understanding her. Karen didn't really remember how they ended up outside her   
house, except that they stopped under every street lamp to carry on what had begun on the market square   
bench. When Karen found her key, she had some difficulty getting it in to the lock because her hands were   
trembling with pure lust. As soon as the front door shut behind them, they were back on each other as if   
nothing in the world was going to deter either of them from what they wanted. Clothes were discarded as   
they mounted the stairs, both of them to aroused to say more than the odd completely unintelligible   
sentence. When they were finally entwined on Karen's four-poster, hands and mouths began creating   
feelings of pure ecstasy in their recipients. In turn they took each other to the edge, but when, together,   
they finally came down from a shuddering feeling of exultation which left them both reeling, they just lay   
close, almost not able to believe this had happened.   
"You are fantastic, do you know that?" Mike said softly.   
"You're not so bad yourself," Mumbled Karen. Eventually, their glistening bodies cooled and Karen   
reached for the duvet and pulled it over them. Mike was slowly drifting between sleeping and waking but he   
didn't know if Karen would prefer him to stay or go.   
"I should go," He said slightly regretfully.   
"You don't have to," Said Karen, wrapping her arms and legs round him. "I'd like you to stay, but that's up   
to you." She had a smile in her voice, obviously knowing that he wasn't about to refuse. Mike put his arms   
round her and slowly they drifted off in to a long satisfied sleep.   
  
Victoria's evening hadn't been nearly as successful as Mike and Karen's. Nikki cooked them a curry which   
Victoria could tell had certainly come from Tash's teaching. Victoria ate incredibly slowly and Nikki realised   
that this was the first time she'd eaten a meal with Victoria.   
"Not too hot for you, is it?" Asked Nikki. Victoria smiled to cover her awkwardness.   
"No, it's fine. I always take ages over a meal." After they'd shared the washing up, they sat in front of the   
TV to watch a movie Nikki had picked up earlier. Nikki became so enthralled that she didn't notice Victoria   
slip away. She just kept her eyes glued to the screen, unaware of anything else.   
  
In the bathroom, Victoria splashed her face with cold water and cleaned her teeth. Then she stared at her   
pale face in the mirror. Just how long would she be able to keep her guilty secret whilst she was living under   
the same roof as Nikki. She was so scared that the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't go on   
like this, she just couldn't. When she returned to the lounge, she took one of Nikki's cigarettes and lit it.   
Taking a deep drag, she blew smoke towards the extremely thin movie star on the TV. Nikki turned to look at   
her.   
"Are you okay?" She asked.   
"I'd love to know how she manages to stay so thin," Said Victoria wistfully.   
"You have absolutely nothing to worry about on that score," Nikki tried to reassure her. But this wasn't   
enough for Victoria. She couldn't begin to give up what she did, until she could believe what Nikki had said   
to be true and right now, that didn't seem to be possible. 


	14. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen  
  
At around four AM on Sunday morning, Victoria woke. She didn't know what had disturbed her sleep. A   
car outside, a drunken shout, she wasn't sure. Then she sniffed, the tantalizing aroma of cigarette smoke   
reached her nostrils. Then Victoria remembered that her bedroom window was on the same side as the   
balcony of her lounge. Nikki must be out there.   
  
She got up and slipped on a dressing-gown. Nikki was clearly miles away, probably with thoughts of Tash,   
because she didn't hear Victoria approach. At the slight touch on her arm, Nikki whirled round, startled.   
"Jesus!" Exclaimed Nikki.   
"Weren't thinking of jumping, were you?" Victoria wasn't really serious but there was something in Nikki's   
face that told her she wasn't far wrong.   
"No, not seriously anyway. Sorry, did I wake you?"   
"I think it was your cigarette smoke that did, but don't worry. Do you want a coffee, it's freezing out here."   
As they went inside, Nikki reflected that Victoria must have a lot more about her than she'd first thought.   
  
As Victoria stood by the kettle waiting for it to boil, Nikki sat at the table and put her head in her hands.   
Nikki was crying silently but her shaking shoulders betrayed her. Victoria went over and started gently   
rubbing Nikki's back. Nikki turned and clung to Victoria. Nothing needed to be said. After a while, Nikki   
mumbled,  
"I'm sorry."   
"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Said Victoria gently.   
"I just wish I knew why she had to do it," Said Nikki in despair. "I mean why? Why now? Why Kirstie?   
Why, when everything seemed to be going brilliantly did Kirstie have to step in and arse it up. If she hadn't   
come here, Tash would never have done that to me."   
"You don't know that," Said Victoria.   
"Well, she sure as hell wouldn't have done it right under my bloody nose. Tash isn't like that. Well, she   
wasn't before that little tart came on the scene."   
"I don't really know what I can say," Said Victoria feeling utterly useless. Nikki gave her a quick squeeze   
and moved away.   
"It's okay. There's nothing anyone can say. I just wish I didn't have to walk in to work on Monday and   
have to see the two of them together."   
"If it'll help, we can swap for a little while, meaning you could follow up all the stories that involve being out   
of the office."   
"Thanks, I think that'd be a good idea because right now I don't think I could trust myself to be around   
Kirstie Collins and not rip her bloody head off."   
  
Around six hours later, Karen drifted slowly back in to consciousness. She didn't know what time it was,   
but she knew she hadn't slept this long in ages. She stretched luxuriously and realised that she'd been   
lying with her head on Mike's chest. She looked in to his face. He was smiling at her.   
"I was watching you sleep," He said softly.   
"I haven't slept this late in a long time," Said Karen, still drugged by sleep.   
"Ah," Said Mike in utter satisfaction. "so I must have done something right, then."   
"Absolutely," Said Karen, casually running a hand along his torso. The touch of her hand running along   
his skin was almost too much for Mike.   
"Anyone would think you're trying to lead me astray," He said to cover up the effect Karen's wandering   
hands were having on him.   
"Judging by how wonderful you were last night," Said Karen, "I think you were led astray years ago." Mike   
chuckled as Karen stretched up to kiss him. Neither of them could believe how turned on they were by the   
slightest touch, the slightest caress.   
"Jesus!" Said Karen after a while. "You're too bloody good for me, you are."   
"I'd say the feeling's fairly mutual," responded Mike. The explosive feelings they created in each other   
were enough to make both of them wonder where they'd been before this. Karen knew that never in a   
million years could Jim have made her feel so erotically beautiful as she did with Mike. Later, after Mike had   
left (saying he'd promised to visit his daughter), and Karen had showered, she stood in front of the full   
length mirror and looked at her body. Was she really that sexually attractive? She ran her hands over her   
breasts and down to her waist. What was it about her body that made men want to give her so much   
pleasure. She just didn't know. She knew she was good-looking for a woman in her mid-thirties. She went   
to the gym once a week and could never have been said to be out of shape, but what was it that seemed to   
give her that extra special magnetism. Jim had lusted after her because he wanted anything in a skirt and   
she'd certainly caught Nick Jordan and definitely Alex Adams looking at her as if they'd like very much to   
see what was underneath the professional suits she always wore. Even Cassie and Nikki, when she'd first   
met them, had both looked her up and down with open interest. But why Mike? She'd always looked at him   
with interest. Even when she'd been completely blinded by Jim's charms she had observed Mike's good   
points. But why, in an office full of single, attractive women, had he only ever looked at her. Her musing   
was disturbed by the phone ringing.   
"Hello," Karen realised she sounded husky from too much sex and more than her usual sleep.   
"Did I wake you up?" Asked Yvonne in surprise. Karen yawned and Yvonne could clearly hear the grin in   
her voice.   
"No, not at all. I've been awake for hours."   
"Go on," Said Yvonne. Karen couldn't resist telling her.   
"Mike took me out for dinner last night."   
"Oh, really!" Came Yvonne's all knowing drawl. And?"   
"And, I haven't had such a good night in ages," Said Karen smugly.   
"that good, was it?" Asked Yvonne, smiling.   
"Bloody marvelous," Said Karen completely truthfully.   
"Good. It's about time you rubbed Fenner's nose in it."   
"Yeah, well, this should. Do you know something," Said Karen, wondering quite why she was telling   
Yvonne all this. "I don't think I've ever had a man like him." Yvonne laughed. It was wonderful to hear   
Karen so happy again. Her complete humiliation about the Fenner incident, had taken away too much of   
Karen's sparkle, because even though Karen had been the one to finally finish it, everyone else in the office   
had known exactly what or more appropriately who Fenner had been up too.   
"Well, you certainly sound happier for it," Said Yvonne. "If you ever kick him out of bed, point him in my   
direction."   
"No chance," replied Karen good naturedly. Though Karen did wonder just how Jim and the others were   
going to take this new slice of gossip.   
"You're not the only ones creating scandal," Said Yvonne turning serious. "Nikki caught Tash in bed with   
Kirstie on Friday night."   
"Oh, no!" Said Karen, genuinely saddened for Nikki. "How's she doing?"   
"She's staying with Victoria," Said Yvonne, who'd had a call from Nikki on Saturday.   
"That has to be the one reason why relationships at work aren't a good idea," Said Karen, clearly aware of   
her own situation.   
"I know," Said Yvonne. "I just hope Tash and Kirstie have the sense to keep out of the way for a while."   
All in all, Karen reflected later, the week or probably the weeks ahead weren't going to be starved of topics   
of lunchtime conversation. 


	15. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen  
  
The next morning when Karen went in to work, she felt happier than she had in weeks. When she went in to   
her office, she found a large bouquet of flowers on her desk. The card simply said,  
"I thought these might brighten up your day." On her way downstairs to hunt for a vase, she encountered   
Jim. He stared at the flowers and then looked at Karen.   
"Someone buying you flowers?"   
"That's what it looks like," Said Karen.   
"Who would that be then?"   
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Karen couldn't resist doing this to him. She knew it might be   
hard for Jim to accept that Mike and her were seeing each other, but that was his problem not hers. Karen   
left Jim staring after her with ill-concealed fury. who was sleeping with his Karen. How could she just move   
on to someone else so quickly. He conveniently forgot that Karen had ended their relationship, because   
he'd been having affairs with Shell Dockley and Rachel Hicks. His last thought before he made his way to   
the office was that getting Karen back was what he was going to do. At all costs, she was going to be his   
again and no one else's.   
  
Karen walked up to where the Julies were again talking to Crystal at reception.   
"Do either of you know where I can find a vase in this place?" They all turned round and looked at the   
flowers and then at Karen.   
"Oh, they're lovely," Said Julie J.   
"Get them off Mr. Barrett, did you?" Asked Julie s. Karen grinned.   
"News travels fast in this place, doesn't it." To Karen's surprise, Julie J gave her a quick hug.   
"You'll be all right with him. He's the best there is round here."   
Having found a vase and arranged the flowers, Karen made her way back upstairs. She had to pass through   
the open plan office of the reporters and several heads turned to look.   
"Someone's birthday is it?" Asked Jasmine. A snort of sarcastic laughter came from Jim before Karen had a   
chance to reply.   
"It seems that our news editor has a new beau." He couldn't hide the jealousy in his tone and as Karen   
passed him she said,  
"Get used to it."   
  
Back in the reporters' office, everyone's attention had shifted from Karen to Nikki. When she'd appeared a   
little before nine, she hadn't spoken to anyone. Those who knew Nikki well recognized the look of pure   
grief mixed with anger. Something had obviously happened with Tash. Nikki went to her desk, turned on   
her computer and didn't say a word. Everyone's thoughts were confirmed a little later when Tash appeared   
followed by Kirstie. Tash looked a little wary but Kirstie, who was on her way upstairs, touched Tash's   
cheek before she left. Victoria had been watching this little scene and Kirstie's clear, unabashed disregard   
for Nikki's feelings made her see red. Victoria swiftly rose and stood in front of Kirstie.   
"You have absolutely no feeling in you, do you!" Kirstie looked down her nose at Victoria but didn't reply.   
"There is no need whatsoever for you to even be in here, never mind displaying your irrepressible lust as if   
you hadn't hurt anyone in the process."   
"Leave it, Victoria," Said Nikki gently. Victoria moved forward and gripped Kirstie's shoulders. She looked   
straight in to her eyes.   
"Do you have any idea what you've done to Nikki?" She turned an encompassed Tash with her glare. "The   
pair of you. I've never seen someone as cut up as Nikki's been this weekend." At the same moment, Cassie   
and Jasmine moved to Victoria and gently pulled her away from Kirstie. Kirstie simply gave Victoria a hard   
look and left. Tash walked to her desk clearly unnerved by the altercation. Cassie and Jasmine still had hold   
of Victoria and they realised she was crying. Gently Jasmine took her arm and led her downstairs to the   
coffee lounge. They were alone as this room was generally empty at nine in the morning. Jasmine made   
Victoria a strong cup of coffee and Victoria lit a cigarette. Jasmine sat down opposite Victoria and took her   
hand.   
"It sounds like this has affected you more than it has Nikki."   
"I'm sorry," Said Victoria struggling to bring her tears under control. "Nikki's just managing to keep a hold   
on her anger, that's all. I've seen how hurt she's been by this and I think it's just getting to me." Jasmine   
looked at Victoria closely.   
"You don't look all that good," She said, concerned.   
"I haven't slept much this weekend."   
"What exactly happened?" As Victoria began to describe how Nikki had appeared on Friday and how she   
was or wasn't dealing with what Tash had done to her, Jasmine began to wonder if there wasn't more to   
Victoria's outburst than met the eye.   
  
A little while later, Nikki appeared and put a hand on Victoria's shoulder.   
"Hey, I thought I'd come and see if you felt like accompanying me to court. All the cases from the weekend   
will be put before the magistrates this morning."   
"That doesn't need two of us, does it," Victoria said, stating the obvious.   
"It does today," Said Nikki. "I think we could both do with being out of the office for a little while." Victoria   
was grateful for Nikki's intervention. She couldn't believe how she'd let her guard down in front of the   
entire office. She blushed at the thought of it. When they were driving through the center of town, Nikki   
took her hand.   
"Thank you for saying what you did. It meant a lot to me." Victoria stared at her.   
"I'm sorry," she said. "I probably shouldn't have said any of it. Kirstie just made me so angry."   
"You're not unlike I used to be," Said Nikki thoughtfully.   
"How?" Asked Victoria curiously.   
"I always used to say what I thought, whether it was appropriate or not. My feelings always overruled my   
head. But don't be sorry. I think Kirstie needed to hear it."   
  
When Jasmine returned to her desk, Nick Jordan asked,  
"What's happened there then?"   
"Isn't it obvious?" Jasmine said incredulously. Then she spied Tash looking at her and lowered her voice.   
"Nikki came home from the pub on Friday night to find her," She gestured at Tash's back. "in bed with   
Kirstie." At first Nick grinned.   
"Wow!" He said in awe. "A Menage-A-trois." Jasmine glared at him.   
"No, you ignorant tosser, Tash was cheating on Nikki with Kirstie." Nick's face darkened.   
"That explains a lot," He said. "Looks like Victoria's a bit too touchy about it for just a friendly interest."   
Jasmine privately thought he was right but didn't say so. Then Julie J appeared and came over to Jasmine.   
"Want some gossip?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.   
"I think we've had about a week's worth this morning," said Jasmine with a smile but Julie's looked to be a   
very different kind of gossip.   
"Guess who Karen Betts got flowers off this morning?" Jim heard Karen's name and turned to listen.   
"Who?" Jasmine was intrigued to say the least.   
"Mike Barrett," Julie said this as if it had been a state secret.   
"You what?" Came Jim's curt response. Julie turned to him.   
"Yeah," She said with a sly little grin. "It seems that Karen Betts has moved up in the world. At least he   
won't treat her like a toy, to be ignored and thrown away when he gets bored of her." Julie said this with an   
entirely straight face with only a hint of malice in her voice, but all who heard her knew she meant what   
she'd said. Jim forgot where he was and immediately lit up a cigarette.   
"Get that out of here," Came Tash's reproving tones. Jim stalked out of the office and down the stairs. He   
was blistering with rage. Mike Barrett, screwing his Karen. What the hell was the world coming too! How   
could she? How could she kick him in the groin like this. But it was Cassie's lilting taunt which caught him   
half way down the stairs.   
"Oh dear. Someone's clearly losing his touch." 


	16. Part Sixteen

Part sixteen  
  
Sitting in the press bench of the local magistrates' court, Victoria reflected that she would have to keep a   
tighter hold on her utterly unstable torrent of feelings if she didn't want her friends to look deeper than they   
doubtless already were. She began to wonder why in the world she'd allowed herself to become so hung up   
on what Tash and Kirstie had done to Nikki. She was knowing of herself enough to admit that it probably   
wasn't what she actually felt about the situation that was the problem. She obviously felt for Nikki and   
hated the barefaced way Kirstie was clearly intent on disregarding anyone else's feelings, but that wasn't it.   
Victoria came to the conclusion that she had simply used the situation to let out some of her own   
aggravated hurt and anger which she hadn't had the chance to let out in the usual way over the weekend.   
But she was going to have to sort that out. If Nikki was going to be staying with her for some time, which it   
looked like she would be, there was no way Victoria could keep on doing the things she usually did when   
she had the place to herself. That was another thing. She had to start getting that under control. Victoria   
knew that what she did wasn't normal, but it was almost as if she was addicted to it. She'd thought she'd   
had it under control until her finals this year. Then it had reared it's ugly head again and she'd been forced   
to admit that this wasn't going to be the easiest thing to kick.   
  
Sitting beside her, Nikki was also doing a lot of thinking. There was something going on with Victoria. Nikki   
didn't really have a clue what it was, but something had to have made her do what she did this morning. She   
took a little glance at Victoria's face and discovered that she was clearly away in some world of things that   
haunted her. Nikki wasn't stupid enough to think that this morning's outburst had been the root of it. That   
had just been the icing on the cake. Maybe she'd learn a lot more about the woman whilst she was living   
with her. This brought Nikki back to the reason why she was living at Victoria's. Nikki reflected that if   
Victoria hadn't been so quick to say what she did to Kirstie, Nikki might have done it herself. Tash had   
definitely looked uncomfortable when she'd appeared in the office this morning. But Kirstie, that brazen   
little tart, had acted like she had a right to touch Nikki's lover with such affection. Then the little voice that   
inhabits most people's brains reminded her that Tash was no longer Nikki's lover. But Nikki realised that   
apart from this morning and when she'd seen Tash on Saturday, she hadn't really felt much anger. She was   
just hurt. Whether it was hurt because of what Tash had done or hurt because of the fact that Tash had   
seen the obvious before she had, Nikki didn't know. Her and Tash had been together two years. Sure, there   
wasn't quite the same amount of raw passion that there had been in the beginning but all relationships were   
like that. Had Tash got bored? Nikki simply didn't know. She had to see Tash at some point, she needed   
some answers and some straight ones at that. Straight! Nikki almost laughed out loud. This wasn't exactly a   
word that could be applied to hers and Tash's relationship. Then she had a thought. So what if it was a   
Monday and she had the rest of the week with numerous stories that needed investigating and then writing   
up. She was going to drag Yvonne out tonight for as many drinks as they could handle.   
  
The magistrates finished with their errant clients at around three that afternoon. Neither of them spoke on   
the way back to the office. They were both immersed in two many thoughts to spare one for each other. As   
they walked through reception Victoria waved her notebook at Nikki and said,  
"do you want me to start writing these up?"   
"Yeah, sure. I've just got to see Mike about something and then I'll get cracking on the others." But as   
they entered the reporters' office, they walked in to open paper hostilities. Jim Fenner and Nick Jordan were   
clearly competing for the paper airplane which could fly the farthest and being encouraged from all sides.   
"what the hell brought this on?" Said Nikki to Victoria.   
"Probably all the tension." Nikki grinned at Fenner.   
"Is that your best attempt at a dick extension, Fenner?" Jim immediately stopped laughing and turned to   
face Nikki.   
"At least I've got a dick. You're just a frustrated dyke who's so bitter and twisted that not only did she lose   
her bit of Asian totty but who will also never get her rocks off the way that all us real men do." Nikki was   
used to Fenner's insults but this time he had completely stunned her. But she didn't need to respond.   
They all suddenly became aware of the tall, slightly sinister-looking Anton Meyer. They all knew there   
boss, but it wasn't often that he spent time in their work space. He had obviously been watching for some   
time but now he approached Fenner.   
"Mr. Fenner, a word. Now!" They were all very aware of the quiet yet commanding tone with which the   
word "now!" was delivered. Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the office. Fenner, looking more   
like a lap dog than he'd ever done in his life, followed. Once out of the hearing of everyone in the office,   
Anton turned to Fenner.   
"If I ever hear a comment like that again in this office, you'll be out of it the very same hour. Do I make   
myself clear?" Fenner just stared. "I will not tolerate any form of prejudice from anyone. I do not know   
what has caused everyone to behave like overgrown school children today, but you have gone too far.   
Childishness, whilst irritating, does not hurt people. You on the other hand, do hurt people and I will not   
put up with it coming from a member of my staff. Let this be a warning to you." Anton turned and walked   
up the stairs. Fenner just stood and stared after him. Never, in his whole bloody life had anyone spoken to   
him like that. After all, it wasn't as if he'd said anything wrong. When he returned to the office, everyone   
was working silently and nobody gave him even the slightest acknowledgment.   
  
Nikki slipped out of the office and went up to see Mike.   
"Nikki, I was wondering where you'd got to?"   
"I took Victoria with me to court."   
"It doesn't usually need two of you, does it?"   
"No, but we both needed to get out of the office today." Mike looked concerned.   
"Ah, yes. I heard about what happened this morning. What was that all about?"   
"On Friday night, I discovered that Tash has been seeing Kirstie. I've been staying at Victoria's this   
weekend and she's been brilliant, but I think it's getting to her a bit."   
"Nikki, I'm sorry. You and Tash, well, that's been going quite a while now, hasn't it."   
"Just over two years. But hey, we all have to move on some time."   
"Mike knew this wasn't how Nikki felt but he recognized her need to put a brave face on everything. He   
changed the subject.   
"Anything exciting at court?"   
"No, not really. I wish that if people were going to commit crime they'd at least be a little creative about it.   
Just about every Monday you get the same old line of people up for being drunk and disorderly, breaking   
an entering or speeding offences. There was something interesting though and we'll get a good story out   
of this one. The police did a couple of raids on the red light area at the weekend. They had quite a few   
prostitutes in court this morning."   
"What do you think your angle might be?"   
"Well, we could do the same old thing about prostitution and it's immoral effect on society," Mike grinned.   
"Or, and I have to say I prefer this, we could look at why so many people and mothers in particular get in to   
it in the first place."   
"Sounds good to me."   
"I took down a few of the names and addresses of people who were in court today, and I'll take Victoria and   
Denny to see some of them tomorrow."   
"Is this for Saturday's issue or next Tuesday's." The Lark City Post ran two issues per week. One on   
Tuesday to catch everyone either on their way to work or in their lunch hour, and if there was anything big   
from the weekend, and the Saturday one to round up all the news from the working week.   
"I thought we could do something for both. Say, we concentrate on the women who were in court today for   
the Saturday issue and for next week's," Nikki suddenly had a gleam in her eye which meant she'd hit on   
something good. "I think we should try and track down some of the customers for that one."   
"Were there any in court today?"   
"No, no curb crawlers. But I've got a friend who works in the court office. I'll ask her to give me a bell if   
there's anyone scheduled to appear on either offence."   
"It sounds like you've got all this worked out."   
"Yeah, I think this is going to be a good one." As Nikki went back downstairs, she reflected how a good   
story to follow up always kept her mind away from other, more painful things. Work always came to her   
rescue when she needed to avoid anything difficult. She wondered if this approach would help Victoria. 


	17. Part Seventeen

Part Seventeen  
  
After Nikki had gone out with Yvonne that evening, Victoria got out her favourite stack of cd's and settled   
down to do some serious singing. It wasn't often she indulged this little outlet of hers, but having Nikki   
under the same roof meant that she couldn't get rid of her stress in her normal way. As she worked her way   
down a bottle of wine, she paced her lounge, glass and cigarette in hand, letting the music wash over her.   
As the words of Alison Krauss, Jewel, Tori Amos and Allanis Morrisette floated from her, she marveled at   
how one person's memory could hold so many words to so many songs. She was allowed to be angry when   
she sang. All the frustrations of the last few weeks plus the deeper issues she'd never successfully dealt   
with, could come flooding out of her on the trail of somebody else's words. Time stood still for Victoria as   
her voice was coupled with so many others. the only indication she really had of the passage of time was   
the amount of wine she got through and the more cigarette ends which appeared in the ashtray. Her taste   
for song was wide and varied that evening but again and again she returned to Alison Krauss. it was almost   
as if Victoria felt a clear affinity with this woman's words. At one point, Victoria decided that it was   
pointless just singing when she could do so much more. She retrieved her violin from it's hiding place   
behind her bedroom door, tuned it's slightly reluctant strings and lifted the bow. If Alison Krauss could   
sing an play the violin at the same time, why couldn't she. She broke herself in gently by playing along to   
many of the songs she knew so well. She hadn't played these violin parts for so long, but her hands knew   
them like it was yesterday. The task of detaching her mind from what her hands were doing was a lot more   
difficult. She knew the parts she needed to play and the words she needed to sing, it was just a matter of   
putting them together. She began hesitantly at first, trying something simple but a song which was far more   
mournful than she wanted to feel. The more she drank, the bolder she became. It was a bit like sex, Victoria   
thought later. The more you lost yourself in the experience, the more relaxed with the situation you were.   
The better you became at something, the more eager you were to do it again and again till your curiosity   
ached for a new fulfillment.   
  
As Yvonne walked to the bar when it was getting perilously near to closing time, Nikki wondered what   
Victoria was up too. There was something deeply wrong with that girl, she was sure.   
"What's up?" Said Yvonne putting a large scotch down in front of Nikki.   
"Victoria's a strange girl, isn't she?" This wasn't what Yvonne had expected but she let the questions go   
for the moment.   
"Yeah. As up tight as a G-string, that one. Wonder what's eating her?"   
"Maybe while I'm staying with her, I'll find out."   
"Nikki, you only broke up with Tash on Friday, yet you've hardly mentioned her this evening."   
"Maybe I wanted to enjoy myself," Nikki said laughing mirthlessly.   
"You don't have to hide it, you know." Nikki looked at Yvonne.   
"That's it though, Yvonne. I have to hide it because I still have to work in the same office as her. I can't go   
to work and ignore it because it's staring me in the face every minute of every working day. Every time I see   
Tash look at Kirstie, I want to rip her to shreds, but I can't." She grinned slightly. "Meyer would saddle me   
with a carpet cleaning bill for one thing."   
"It hasn't really sunk in yet, has it?" Yvonne asked gently.   
"No, and it probably won't until I get totally blitzed and end up shagging someone else."   
"That isn't the answer," Said Yvonne sternly. "Especially if it ends up being someone you already know."   
"Yeah, I know," Said Nikki blowing a smoke ring at the ceiling. "Relationships at work and all that."   
"I'm saying it because it's true," Said Yvonne firmly.   
"So you think that Mike and Karen's a bad idea, then?"   
"I don't know," said Yvonne contemplatively.   
"quite a surprise though. They look really good together."   
"That one's been ready for kindling for a long time," Said Yvonne, and Nikki thought she sounded sad.   
"Why do you say that?"   
"Well, think about it," Said Yvonne downing the last of her drink. "Fenner was an accident waiting to   
happen and Mike's always had his eye on Karen. All it took was for an opportunity to present itself." Nikki   
put her empty glass on the table and stood up.   
"Come on," She said. "There's something I want to pick up from Tash's and as stupid as it sounds, I don't   
want to go on my own." Without showing any sign of surprise, Yvonne stood up and followed Nikki out in   
to the dark street.   
"What is it you're after?" She asked curiously.   
"My guitar."   
"I haven't heard you play that for ages," Said Yvonne mildly surprised.   
"I haven't been drunk enough to play it for a while," Said Nikki smiling. "Besides," She continued, "I have a   
hunch that my strumming might find some company tonight."   
"Oh?" Yvonne asked.   
"Victoria doesn't know that I saw her fitting hers with a new E string when I left."   
"She plays too?"   
"Yeah. Not just the guitar, she's been keeping her violin a secret as well."   
"Jesus! That's you, her, Crystal, Danny and Shaz who play. You could do something with that, you know."   
"Yeah, we could. Don't know if we'd all like the same stuff though."   
"Only one way to find out," challenged Yvonne. "From what I've heard of you and the other three, you   
could really get somewhere with that." As they approached the house Nikki had shared with Tash, Nikki   
was relieved to see that Tash's car wasn't there.   
"She's obviously staying at Kirstie's," Nikki said in disgust.   
"She's probably as eager to avoid you as you are to avoid her." Nikki unlocked the front door and walked   
in to the lounge. After fetching her guitar from it's place by the TV, Nikki left Tash a note just to say what   
she'd been here for.   
"You wouldn't think I used to live here, would you?" Nikki said frowning at the note.   
"You might live here again, you know," said Yvonne gently.   
"Yeah, maybe." Nikki didn't sound all that hopeful. As she slung the guitar case over her shoulder and   
relocked the front door, she wondered if she'd ever live here again.   
  
When Nikki let herself in to Victoria's flat, she was greeted by the unmistakable sound of someone singing   
and of someone playing the violin with the skill Nikki was often told she had in bed. She took a quick glance   
round the lounge door and just stared. Victoria was continuously pacing the distance between the door to   
the balcony and the computer at the other end of the room. She was utterly oblivious to the rest of the   
world as she was clearly listening to one of Nikki's favourite singers. Victoria wasn't the only lover of the   
purity and beauty of Alison Krauss. But these facts weren't what immediately registered with Nikki. Whilst   
she paced back and forth, Victoria was not only singing many of the words Nikki knew so well, but at the   
same time she was doing as the singer often did, playing her violin as she sang. Quickly, Nikki ducked back   
in to the hall and swiftly removed her guitar from its case. She carefully tuned her strings so that the notes   
she was working on fitted with what was playing next door. Nikki had a sudden urge to surprise Victoria as   
much as she had Nikki. Once she was satisfied with the result, she slipped back in to the lounge and stood   
leaning against the door. Luckily, she knew one of the guitar parts fairly well to the song Victoria was   
currently singing. As she joined in, she felt her spirits lift. She suddenly understood why Victoria was   
doing what she was doing. Nikki had always loved music with a passion but never before had it felt like   
such a release. She knew this was probably because of all the built up tension of the last few days. As her   
nimble fingers leapt between the frets, she wondered what had led both her and Victoria to do this tonight.   
When the song reached it's end, Victoria approached the stereo, presumably to put on something different.   
Nikki took her opportunity and began playing the introductory chords to a song she was sure Victoria   
would know. When the other woman whirled round to face her, Nikki just smiled at her and nodded.   
Captured by the mood of everything she'd been singing for hours, Victoria let the words flow from her.   
  
"When you came to me,  
you said love could not erase,  
the ever present memory,  
of another face."   
  
When they reached the chorus, Nikki softly added the other voice. Victoria, realising that there was a   
beautifully haunting guitar solo in the middle of this song, and one which she could play, picked up her   
guitar which had been lying on the sofa. Sitting down on one end of the sofa, she began to play the lilting   
tangle of notes that like the rest of the song, resonated around the predictable modulations of G minor, a key   
always destined to bring out the dark thoughts of any unguarded soul. Somewhere in the middle of the   
second verse, Nikki joined Victoria on the sofa still playing. When they finally reached the end, they just   
sat and stared at each other. For a while there was total silence, as if neither wanted to break the mood.   
Eventually, Victoria spoke.   
"wow!" She said letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "You're a surprise."   
"So speaks the woman with the ability to do two things at once." Nikki was just as overwhelmed as Victoria.   
"I never knew," Said Victoria gesturing at Nikki's beautifully sculpted instrument.   
"I guess we all have hidden talents," Said Nikki softly.   
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Victoria, suddenly realising she had tears in her eyes. "How long were you   
standing there?" She asked.   
"Only for one song. Sorry to break in on you but I couldn't resist playing something we both knew."   
"It was lovely. I take it you're a fan of hers as well then?" She gestured at the Alison Krauss cd's next to   
the stereo.   
"Have been for ages," Nikki said brushing tears from her own eyes. It was amazing how music could so   
profoundly affect you at times, she thought.   
"Did you pick that up on your way home?" Victoria asked, not wanting to end the conversation.   
"Yeah. I spied you tuning yours up on my way out and thought I'd see if you were up for some strumming   
when I got back. The voice was a surprise, though. I mean, I caught sight of the fiddle a couple of days   
ago, but you really do sound as wonderful and pure as she does," again gesturing at the cd's.   
"that's a lovely thing to say, but I don't believe you," Said Victoria self-consciously.   
"Well, you should," Said Nikki putting her guitar down and lighting a cigarette. "And after hearing you this   
evening, I'm going to put an idea of Yvonne's in to practice."   
"What?" Asked Victoria.   
"She suggested that a few of us could maybe make some music together."   
"who else plays?"   
"Shaz, and she's got a voice that makes you cry to listen to it. There's Danny, who plays anything from   
drums to bass guitar and Crystal who's one of the best guitarists I know. I'm certain there's others but   
that's who I know of."   
"Sounds like we could definitely get something going."   
"Yeah, I'll put something up on the notice board tomorrow and see what kind of response we get." As they   
continued to talk long in to the early morning, Victoria reflected that she didn't' think she'd ever been more   
emotionally moved in one day. This morning, she'd started out angry and hurt and feeling like she was   
totally in her own kind of darkness. But now, sitting on the sofa with Nikki, knowing they shared a love of   
the beautiful world that music could conjure, she knew that here was something to hang on too, something   
she would treasure for as long as she could. 


	18. Part Eighteen

Part Eighteen  
  
The next morning everybody drifted in later than usual. this was fairly normal on a Tuesday as this was the   
day that the paper was published so nobody had any outstanding work that desperately needed attention.   
Victoria felt more relaxed than she had done in ages. This was no doubt due to the music she'd all but   
consumed the night before. Most people spent the morning checking up on e-mails, sorting out stories for   
the papers next edition and generally finding anything to do that didn't involve too much brain activity.   
Nikki handed Victoria a list of the prostitutes who'd been in court yesterday, saying that they'd be visiting   
some of them that afternoon. One, surprisingly, was Rachel Hicks. In response to Victoria's look of shock,   
Nikki replied,  
"Yeah, I know. I didn't expect to see her there either."   
"sorry," Said Victoria. "If I'd been more with it I'd have twigged yesterday."   
"Well, we're going to visit her today, without fail. The address given in court was her mother's. I guess it   
was her mum who was looking after the baby while Rachel was out working on Saturday."   
"Do you think she'll talk to us?" Asked Victoria, unconvinced.   
"Don't know, we'll have to see. Anyway," She said pointing to the rest of the names on the list. "Could you   
try and see what you can find out about the rest of these. Try our own databases. It's always possible   
we've written about some of them before. Then try the online electoral register and anywhere else that   
comes to mind. We need to know as much as possible about these women before we talk to them."   
"What're you going to do?"   
"I've got a mate who works in the court office. She's given me a stack of info about the raids they made on   
Saturday. I've got that to wade through if nothing else crops up."   
  
Victoria first started gathering together everything they had on Rachel Hicks. It was only a couple of   
months since they'd run the story of the arson attack on Rachel's house together with Shell Dockley's   
subsequent arrest and court appearance. Victoria began searching the paper's electronic archives for a mere   
mention of the young prostitute. What appeared on the screen astonished her. It was part of a story that   
had been featured after a number of drugs raids almost a year ago. Ignoring the headline, Victoria focused   
on the beginning of the story.   
  
"Owing to the recent succession of raids on known drugs pushers in the area, the local police might think   
they have cause to feel proud of their efforts. However, it has come to light that just before these raids   
began, a convicted user, Tom Mills, 23, died from an overdose of heroin. He was rumoured to be a frequent   
user of one of the dealers recently arrested. An anonymous police source revealed that the heroin found in   
Tom Mills' body was of the same chemical make up as the heroin seized as part of the raids carried out On   
Friday and Saturday of last weekend. When asked if she thought the dealer responsible for her boyfriends   
death, Rachel Hicks, 18, declined to comment." Victoria didn't need to read any more. She called over to   
Nikki,  
"Nikki, there's something here you might want to see." Nikki came over and leaned over Victoria's shoulder.   
After she'd read what was on the screen her only response was,  
"Oh yeah, I vaguely remember that." Victoria smiled.   
"So you should," She gestured to the byline. "It was you who wrote it."   
"We could do with getting our hands on that issue of the paper."   
"I take it we keep hard copy archives as well as the electronic ones?"   
"Yeah, downstairs in the room next door to the printing press."   
"Do you want me to go and look for it?"   
"Yeah, trouble is if you've never used those archives before, it'll take you forever and there's something   
I've got to check out from the stuff I've been sent from court." Overhearing their conversation, Jasmine   
came over.   
"I've got something to look up as well. Do you want me to show you how to find anything down there?"   
Victoria smiled at her.   
"Thanks, that'd be great."   
  
Victoria followed Jasmine downstairs to the large, very cluttered room at the back of the building. Jasmine   
switched on the light and Victoria goggled.   
"How on earth does anyone find anything in here?"   
"It's not quite as bad as it looks," smiled Jasmine. There was a small computer terminal in the corner which   
Jasmine explained was the cataloguing system.   
"If you enter the issue number and the date, it should tell you which shelf to find it on. That's always   
assuming people have put the copies back in the right place." Victoria entered in the copy number and date   
and was given a shelf reference. She walked over to where she thought she should be able to find it. The   
paper was published twice a week which meant around a hundred copies a year to look through. She found   
the shelf for last year and began scanning along the copies. Eventually Victoria found the issue she was   
looking for and looked back down at her list of names. She started searching the catalogue which showed   
her where she could find the odd article referring to various criteria relating to the hopefully upcoming story   
plus the occasional headlines involving some of the names on her list. Armed with a stack of back issues of   
the paper, Victoria decided that at eleven in the morning it was definitely time for a coffee and a cigarette.   
Walking in to the coffee lounge, Victoria saw Nikki pinning a large sheet of paper to the notice board.   
Intrigued, she went over to take a look.   
  
"Anyone who can sing, or play any instrument to a vaguely satisfactory level, and would like to make some   
music together, sign up here."   
  
Victoria laughed.   
"I like the word satisfactory," She said grinning at Nikki.   
"Yeah, well, I might have an enormous store of patience, but not where music's concerned. With music,   
either you have it or you don't." Yvonne appeared then and glancing at the notice commented,   
"Oh, so you liked my idea then?"   
"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see who signs up." As people began to drift in and make coffee, some looked at   
the notice and a few signed it. When Mike read it, he turned to Nikki having recognized her handwriting and   
grinned ruefully.   
"I've been wondering when you lot would get something like this going." Danny's typical reaction of   
"Cool" wasn't wholly unexpected as he usually threw himself in to anything slightly different. When Karen   
saw it, she shuddered.   
"I think I'll give that one a wide berth."   
"Oh I don't know," contemplated Mike. "It could be fun."   
"You wouldn't say that if you'd ever heard me sing," Said Karen. "I only ever sing when I'm plastered." A   
snigger followed by a smothered laugh came from Yvonne.   
"Yeah, do you remember that karaoke thing we went to last year?"   
"Oh god, don't remind me," Said Karen in disgust. Then Mike turned to Nikki and Victoria.   
"So, what have you two got lined up for the rest of the day?" Victoria indicated the pile of back issues on   
the floor beside her chair.   
"I've got this lot to wade through and Nikki's doing the same with some underhandedly obtained court   
records." Mike held up a hand at this.   
"Okay, enough said, I don't want to know how you get hold of your information. What about this   
afternoon?"   
"We're going to first pay a visit to Rachel Hicks and then to some others who were in court for soliciting   
yesterday." Hearing Rachel's name mentioned Denny came over.   
"Did she get done for picking up blokes again?"   
"Yeah, If Shell hadn't burnt her house down, she might not have too," said Nikki.   
"Do you ever hear from Shell?" Asked Mike.   
"I get letters from her whining at me to go and see her. If you ask me that girl's losing it big time." 


	19. Part Nineteen

Part Nineteen  
  
For the rest of the morning, Victoria steadily ploughed her way through the stack of hard copies she'd   
collected earlier. It was amazing, but half the names on her list of prostitutes came up in one way or another.   
Most of them had been in court before for either soliciting or other crimes such as shop lifting or possession   
of drugs with intent to supply. Then Victoria came across the story from a few months ago of a girl named   
Chloe Hill. She had previously been a classroom assistant in the local primary school. Being a mum of two   
children, she'd got herself in to debt with a loan company and had begun to work the streets to make up the   
payments. She'd been picked up for soliciting and was inevitably sacked by the school she worked for.   
Victoria put down the paper she was reading and turned to look for either Cassie or Alex, both of whom had   
researched the story because this had come from the financial section of the paper. The story wasn't   
centered on the prostitution angle but on how easy it was for working single parents to get in to debt.   
"Does anyone know where Cassie or Alex are?" Victoria asked of the room at large.   
"They're both off chasing their dodgy antiques dealer," Called Jasmine. Victoria picked up the story and   
walked upstairs to where the editors' offices were. Knocking on Yvonne's door, she poked her head in.   
Yvonne was on the phone, arguing with someone, but she smiled at Victoria, gesturing her to come in.   
Victoria took the vacant chair and waited for Yvonne to finish her phone call. When she finally slammed the   
phone down, Yvonne turned to Victoria with a rueful smile.   
"Why do all bastard lawyers have to be so bloody cautious all the time?"   
"I suppose it comes with the job," Said Victoria.   
"So, what can I do for you?" Victoria held up the story.   
"I was going to ask either Cassie or Alex but they're both out."   
"Yeah, that antiques dealer they're following up should produce something good." Yvonne took the paper   
and read for a moment.   
"Nikki and I are doing a story about a load of prostitutes who were in court on Monday. We're going to be   
looking at why they get in to it in the first place. I came across that when I was searching the archives this   
morning."   
"Oh yeah, I remember this one now. We didn't really concentrate on the prostitution but we looked at the   
financial situation most single parents are in some of the time. That was sad about Chloe. She had a decent   
job and two really nice kids but she borrowed because she couldn't afford the costs of childcare. She ended   
up on the streets because the loan company sent someone round to give her a few frighteners. But that   
could never be proved and once the school heard she was working as a tart they kicked her out anyway."   
"Well, she was in court again yesterday and me and Nikki and maybe Denny are going to see her again this   
afternoon. Apart from the fact that her case is a current one, she's a perfect example of why women end up   
working for the likes of Jim Fenner."   
"Absolutely," Said Yvonne. "I bet she's still opening her legs for cash for those bastards she borrowed   
money off in the first place. She was a really nice kid when I met her in May," Victoria held up a hand.   
"You saw her? But I thought only reporters did that." Yvonne smiled.   
"They do usually, but both Cassie and Alex were out on another job at the time and I like to keep my hand in   
now and again." Victoria picked up the paper and scanned it for the author of the Chloe Hill article. Sure   
enough it said Yvonne Atkins. Victoria grinned.   
"I don't know why I didn't notice it before."   
"Being an editor's all well and good," Replied Yvonne. "But there's nothing quite like doing all the research   
and then writing the thing up yourself. I miss it sometimes. I suppose I miss the people contact as well.   
You get to meet a lot of fascinating people in this job, and not one of them is the same as the next."   
  
As Victoria went downstairs, she thought about this. She loved the work that took her out of the office.   
She wouldn't swap it for anything else in the world. Usually she met somebody different nearly every day.   
There weren't many jobs in which you got to see the whole of society in it's each and every habitat. Nikki   
spied her returning to the main office and called her over.   
"How's it going?"   
"We've got a trend," Said Victoria in delight. "Over three quarters of the women we're going to see either   
today or tomorrow are single mothers. A large proportion of them used to have perfectly respectable jobs   
until they got cautioned for soliciting. There's also someone who's been written about before," She held up   
the paper she was carrying. "Chloe Hill. I've just been talking to Yvonne about her because that story came   
from finance, not from crime. It seems that this Chloe Hill ended up on the streets because she couldn't   
make the repayments on a loan and I'll bet my entire bank account that that's the same situation for most of   
the women who were in court on Monday."   
"Jesus!" Said Nikki smiling widely. "You've done well this morning." She glanced at her watch. "It's almost   
lunchtime and I've just got a couple more phone calls to make. Go and see if you can book Denny for this   
afternoon, but if not her then one of the others, then go and have something to eat. I'd like to set out about   
one. Is that okay?"   
"Yeah, sure. What should I do with all these?" Victoria eyed the pile of back issues on her desk.   
"Have you photocopied the stuff you want?"   
"No, I've not had time." Nikki picked up the phone on her desk. Putting it down again in a very short time   
she said,   
"Babs says she'll do it for you while we're out this afternoon. You'll find the office she shares with Zandra at   
the end of the corridor upstairs. She said if you take them up there now, she'll do it as soon as possible."   
Gathering the fairly enormous stack together Victoria went back upstairs, along the corridor passed the four   
offices of the editors and in to a room full of filing cabinets, photocopiers and computers.   
"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" Victoria asked Barbara Hunt, the secretary who worked for   
Yvonne and sometimes Mike.   
"Not at all. Have you marked the articles you want done?"   
"Yeah, with paper clips. I owe you one for this." Barbara smiled and Victoria left to go and look for Denny.   
She found Denny in the photographers' room, sorting rolls of film in to boxes.   
"Denny, are you free this afternoon?"   
"I think so," Said Denny looking in the large diary where they each had to write down what jobs they did.   
"Yeah. We're going to see Rachel Hicks aren't we?"   
"Her and numerous others. Nikki says we're leaving at one o'clock and you'd probably better bring some   
extra film. It's mostly single mums who've been done for prostitution so we'll probably be getting pictures of   
all the kids, but I'm not really sure."   
"Okay, that's fine. I just hope Rachel Hicks doesn't freak out if she sees me. I mean, she knows I was   
friendly with Shell, innit." 


	20. Part Twenty

Part Twenty  
  
At one o'clock that afternoon, Nikki Victoria and Denny left for their round of calls. When Nikki said that   
they'd be going to see Rachel Hicks first, Denny looked worried.   
"You know, she might not want to see me."   
"Why?" Asked Victoria.   
"Well, I used to be Shell's bird. She just might not want to be reminded of that bitch, that's all."   
"I'm sure it'll be fine, Denny," Came Nikki's reassuring tone. "If it isn't, well, we'll have to see what we can do   
to persuade her. You're taking these photos if it's the last thing we do. You're the best photographer we   
there is." Victoria recognised the unmasked flattery that Nikki was using to calm Denny and she smiled.   
Denny blushed.   
"Cheers, man."   
  
When they drew up outside Rachel's mother's house, Victoria was surprised to see how large it was. Denny   
saw her look of surprise and said,  
"Yeah, I know. You'd think that with her mum living like she does, Rachel wouldn't have to go out whoring.   
But Rachel's mum wouldn't have nothing to do with her when Rachel got pregnant. She threw her out. I bet   
the only reason she's taken her back is because of Shell burning her house down."   
"Denny, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention Shell," Said Nikki.   
"I won't, but I bet Rachel does." Nikki rang the doorbell and it was Rachel who answered. She gaped at all   
three of them.   
"What're you lot doing here?"   
"Rachel, we'd like to talk to you."   
"What about? The fire was ages ago. That Dockley bitch got put away. What more can you want?"   
"It's about you being in court yesterday," Said Victoria. Rachel looked at her, as if remembering how nice   
Victoria had been to her whilst she was in hospital.   
"You can come in, but my mum won't like it. She's already given me enough grief about being arrested."   
Rachel led them in to a sitting-room filled with far too much flower patterned furniture for Nikki's liking. Mrs.   
Hicks was sitting reading today's issue of the Lark city Post. Nikki shared a grin with Victoria when she saw   
this. Rachel introduced them to her mother and explained why they were there.   
"We don't need your sort making the situation worse," Said Mrs. Hicks.   
"We're not here to do that," Nikki responded. "We're here because we're running a story on why many   
young mothers see prostitution as the only answer to their problems." Mrs. Hicks told Rachel to go and   
make them some tea. When she'd gone, the older woman began her tirade.   
"Rachel only started mixing with that lot when she started hanging around with that waste of space who got   
her pregnant with Maddy. He was in to drugs. I told her from the start that he was bad news, but she   
wouldn't listen to me. Anyway, when she started selling herself, I told her she didn't belong here anymore.   
After Maddy was born and after Tom killed himself, she didn't bother to come back. Well, not until she had   
too."   
"Tom didn't kill himself, mother, he overdosed."   
"That's the same thing in my book, Rachel. You know that." Rachel put cups of tea down on the coffee   
table.   
"Mum, don't you have to be somewhere?"   
"Trying to get rid of me now, are you?"   
"It might be easier if I get this over with when you're not here."   
  
Once Rachel's mother had left for a meeting in town, Rachel seemed to relax. Denny lightened the   
atmosphere by saying,  
"Jesus, your mum doesn't change does she, Rachel." Rachel smiled.   
"No, I'm going to have to move somewhere else soon. She doesn't like having Maddy in the house.   
Maddy's asleep now but mum hates having a crying baby around the place." Victoria took up the   
conversation.   
"Rachel, why did you get in to prostitution in the first place?"   
"We needed the money for the rent. Neither of us were in a job at the time and I knew that Tom had debts   
with a couple of dealers. My mum threw me out when she found out I was pregnant. All she kept telling me   
was that tom was a waste of space and that staying with him would only bring trouble. You know all about   
what happened to Tom after Maddy was born," At this she looked at Nikki and Denny. "You were both   
round here then. I had to go on the streets even more after Tom died, because I was the only one bringing   
in any money. Then there was all that stuff with Shell. Anyway, when the police were doing the raids on   
Saturday, they picked me up and that's how I ended up in court yesterday."   
"Did you ever have a job when you were living with Tom?" Asked Nikki.   
"Yeah, I worked in the local off-licence and Tom used to have gardening jobs here and there but when   
you've got a baby on the way, you need a regular income. The dealers were on Tom's back all the time,   
that's why I eventually went on the game. I wouldn't be doing it now except that I've got to start saving   
something if I'm ever going to get a place of my own again. We lost everything but the clothes we were   
wearing the night Dockley set fire to the house."   
"So, to be blunt, you're currently working on the streets to be able to get straight again?" Asked Victoria.   
"yeah. If I don't, I'll never get straight again."   
"Can we take some pictures of you and Maddy?" Asked Denny. Rachel went upstairs and brought her   
baby back down with her. Maddy was still asleep so the pictures didn't take all that long.   
"Rachel, how many of the other girls you work with are mothers?"   
"Practically all of them. Most of us do it because we've got kids to support. We wouldn't do it if we didn't   
have to. Nobody in their right mind would sleep with the likes of Jim Fenner if they didn't have to."   
"Can we use that as a quote," Grinned Nikki.   
"Do you ever hear from Dockley?" Rachel asked Denny.   
"You're the second person to ask me that today. She keeps writing to me to tell me to go and see her."   
"If you do, tell her from me she's got a hell of a lot to answer for."   
  
When they'd left, Denny was very quiet. She opened the back window of the car and lit a cigarette.   
"Her mother's a real bitch," Commented Victoria. Denny snorted.   
"Yeah. No wonder Rachel ended up doing what she did. Rachel's mum's almost as bad as Shell's."   
"Denny, are you okay?" Asked Nikki.   
"Do you reckon I should go and see her?" Asked Denny, who'd clearly been mulling this one over for some   
time.   
"Do you want to go and see her?" Asked Nikki.   
"I don't know. Shell's part of the old me. I'm okay with Shaz. I don't do drugs anymore and I'm kind of   
settled. Shell might kick all of that out from under me." This was getting very philosophical for Denny,   
mused Nikki. "But maybe I owe it to her," Said Denny.   
"It sounds to me like you owe her nothing," Said Victoria.   
"I know," Agreed Denny. "But Shell was there for me when my mum turned up and then pissed off again. I   
don't want to owe her nothing when and if she gets out. Maybe if I go and see her, I can put all of that stuff   
behind me." 


	21. Part Twenty One

Part Twenty One  
  
The next person on their list was Chloe Hill.   
"We'll have to tread a little carefully with this one," Cautioned Nikki. "This Chloe Hill used to be a   
prostitute, let's not assume that she still is."   
"Jesus, you'd have to get a bloody good windfall to give that up," Scoffed Denny.   
"I know, but we won't get anything out of her if we go in assuming she's still a tart if she isn't."   
  
As they approached the tiny terraced houses in one of the more poverty-stricken parts of town, Victoria   
reflected that whatever Chloe was doing now, it couldn't be that successful.   
  
Chloe opened her front door in the company of her two children. Denny saw this for what it was. A way of   
forestalling any immediate physical attack from punters or loan sharks. Chloe definitely looked surprised to   
see the three women stood on her doorstep.   
"What do you want?" Nikki held up her press ID badge.   
"Can we come in and talk to you?"   
"What for?"   
"It's about what happened some time ago, the reason why you lost your job with the school."   
"You what? That was ages ago. One of your lot came round at the time asking me all sorts of questions."   
Then Denny surprised all three of them.   
"Do you still work with Rachel Hicks and the other girls?" Chloe looked gob smacked.   
"What business is that of yours?"   
"We're writing a story about how working mothers get in to prostitution because of problems with debt,"   
Said Victoria, feeling that being straight and forthcoming with Chloe was likely to get them quicker results.   
"Look," Chloe tried to bargain with them. "I've actually got a job interview tomorrow. If I get it then you   
definitely won't hear anything from me. But if I don't, I might let you ask your questions. Let's face it,   
having my name in print talking about how I survive isn't going to make it any easier to get a job."   
"If there's anything you can tell us, give me a call," Said Nikki handing over her card.   
On their way back to the car, seeing the look on Victoria's face, Nikki remarked,  
"You win some, you lose some."   
  
Back at the office, Mike was standing in Karen's doorway.   
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked hopefully.   
"Getting to work with this lot," Karen held up a batch of notes on various news stories for the next edition   
of the paper.   
"So, I can't persuade you in to sampling that new Thai restaurant with me?"   
"You know I'd love too," Said Karen with a broad smile. "But if I don't make a head start with this lot, I'll be   
behind all week."   
"Ah well, we'll have to leave it till the weekend then." Karen stood up and came towards Mike.   
"I, will always have time for you," She said putting her arms round his neck.   
"Is that right?" Mike asked in a deep, quiet voice that made Karen's insides melt.   
"Keep on treating me like this," Karen murmured against Mike's lips. "And you'll get everything you want."   
They were about to continue this conversation in any number of non-verbal ways, when they were   
interrupted by an all to recognisable oily tone.   
"Ah, sweet. I know it's a shame, but I need to disturb this little display of stomach churning lust." Karen   
moved out of Mike's arms and they both looked at Fenner.   
"What do you want?" Asked Mike.   
"Like I said, a word with my boss. Is that okay?"   
"Yes, of course," Said Karen reluctantly. She could hardly refuse to give one of her juniors some of her time   
in the middle of a working day, even if it was Jim Fenner doing the asking. She looked at Mike   
apologetically. "I'll see you later." But Fenner being Fenner, couldn't pass up the opportunity to put the   
boot in with the man he considered to be his rival.   
"It's obviously not going that brilliantly if she prefers to spend her time with me."   
"Fenner, not even a starving, flee-bitten cat would prefer to spend any time with you if they didn't have   
too."   
"You should know," Fenner shot back. "Karen's the one with the claws here."   
"Okay, boys, that'll do. Mike, we'll finish this conversation when I've got rid of the vermin here. Jim, sit   
down and get on with what you wanted to say." When Mike left to go back to his own enormous workload,   
Karen shut the door and turned to face her ex.   
"Is this really necessary?" She said in disgust.   
"What?" Fenner replied with a sincerely innocent expression on his face.   
"You, taking out your jealousy on me and Mike. You're hurting me just as much as you're annoying him,   
you know."   
"I just don't understand why you'd want to spend time with a coffin dodger like that rather than me. I mean,   
he'll be drawing his pension in ten years."   
"Let's get one little detail straight," Said Karen fury burning in her eyes. "You no longer have any claim   
over what I do with my life. You forfeited that when you started sleeping with slags like Shell Dockley. If I   
choose to begin a new relationship with somebody who will actually treat me with the kind of respect I used   
to think I deserved, that is absolutely no business of yours. The only connection you and me will ever have   
is through work. I am your immediate boss and you are one of my reporters. That is all. do I make myself   
clear?" They stared at each other, equal amounts of anger giving the air a feeling of charged electricity,   
crackling with unexpressed feelings of pure hatred on both sides. Eventually, Jim stood up, clearly   
forgetting the reason he'd originally come upstairs, as he walked out the door, rage evident in his face and   
his walk. Karen was left wondering just how careful she would need to be in his presence in the future. 


	22. Part Twenty Two

Part Twenty Two  
  
On the Friday night of that week, Nikki, Shaz, Victoria, Denny, Danny, Crystal and Barbara met in the house that Shaz, Denny and Ray shared. Danny hated to admit it, but at twenty-five he was still living with his mother. He brought over his drums and a bass guitar, with the others collecting together an assortment of guitars and Victoria's violin. Ray was out on a date for the evening so they had the place to themselves. They'd all been a little surprised to see Barbara, but Crystal knew Barbara threw their church going on a Sunday, and had persuaded Barbara to come along with her guitar.   
"I took the liberty," Danny said handing out wads of photocopies. "Of digging out all the decent guitar music I have, and Babs being the star she is spent the entirety of this afternoon copying it."   
"Jesus, you're eager," Said Shaz gaping at the amount of paper Danny had just handed her.   
"Of course," He said brightly. "but there's a real mixture of stuff in there, I warn you. Most of it probably isn't to anyone's taste at all, but hey, you've got to start somewhere." Shaz had been thumbing through the various songs. Then she looked up at Danny with a little worry.   
"Some of these say you need a capo. I've never used one of those." It seemed that everyone else had a capo at their disposal.   
"In that case," Said Danny, always the one to compromise. "You'll just have to sing the ones that use a capo." Shaz grinned, "Okay."   
  
"Why don't we start with something most of us should know," Said Nikki. Looking through her numerous pages, Victoria said,  
"Why not the sound of silence?"   
"Don't you need two blokes to sing that?" Asked Denny moving towards Danny's second-hand drums. Danny looked assessingly at Nikki.   
"Do you reckon you could sing the higher part?" Nikki looked at the music sceptically.   
"Yeah, okay. It's a bit low really but we'll see."   
"And it's pretty simple chords so we should be okay," Danny said picking up his bass. As Nikki was the only one not playing, she moved her right hand to give an indication of the speed. Everyone was notably a little rusty and both Shaz and Nikki were very nervous at displaying their talent so openly. But once Denny and her drums moved it in to the song proper, all thoughts of shyness disappeared. Danny had thought that his bass and the drums would have drowned out the others, but with four guitars playing where there would ordinarily be two, this wasn't a problem. Danny's voice seemed to give Nikki more encouragement as the song progressed. When they reached the end, Shaz laughed as if from tension.   
"That was great," She said smiling at the others.   
"A little rusty around the edges, but yeah, for a first attempt it wasn't bad," Said Danny with his usual lack of tact and diplomacy. When they played it a second time, the majority of the rust had vanished, the rocking motion of the guitars managing to wipe any trace of nervousness from both Nikki and Shaz. Lost in the atmosphere she began to walk round the room, still singing. She stood for a while behind Shaz and Victoria, a hand on each of their shoulders. Not faltering in the least, Shaz looked up at her and smiled.   
  
"Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you,  
but my words, like silent raindrops fell," Nikki sang as she stood with her hands on the back of the sofa where Barbara and Crystal were sitting. Stood here, singing with a group of friends who clearly loved music as much as she did, Nikki didn't think that anything could rival the feeling of togetherness this inspired in her. When they came to the end, there was utter silence. As ever, it was Danny who broke it.   
"Never knew you had it in you to be an honorary bloke," He said to Nikki. She laughed.   
"Neither did I." She began flicking through what Danny had brought over.   
"Why don't we try this?" She said holding up one of Alison Krauss's cover songs. "I thought it might give Victoria a chance to show off that Strad look-alike of hers." Victoria blushed.   
"Wicked, I know this," Said Shaz.   
"This one's in E-flat which definitely requires a capo, unless you're Jimmy Hendricks. So, Shaz, looks like you're singing this one." Victoria got out her violin and quickly tuned up. Nikki took her ever faithful guitar and ran her hands over it lovingly. At the lift and downward swing of Victoria's bow, they began. As Denny wasn't playing in this song, she simply sat and gazed at Shaz. As if feeling her stare, Shaz turned to face her, and opened her mouth. Denny had heard Shaz sing before, but to the others, this was a completely new experience. Combined with the clarity of Victoria's violin, the purity of Shaz's voice was exquisite. When she got to the words,  
"Now you tell me that you wanna leave me, but darlin' I just can't let you," it momentarily brought tears to Denny's eyes. Even throughout all her clandestine activities with Shell, she had never been looked at or sung to with such love, and though the words of the song suggested Shaz was about to be abandoned like an unwanted puppy on the motorway, Denny knew that this was something she would never do.   
  
After ironing out a couple of the rough edges, Crystal got a thoughtful look on her face. Danny saw her looking at one of the pieces, clearly unsure whether or not to suggest it. He came over and leant over her shoulder to read it. Seeing what she'd been looking at he said,  
"How ambitious is everyone feeling?"   
"Why?" Asked Victoria, wondering what he was up too.   
"Look at the piece on page fourteen," Said Crystal. Shaz took one look and the only response she could come up with was "Bloody hell!" Denny took a look and simply said, "Jesus, I'm glad I don't play guitar." Nikki ran her eyes over the music meditatively.   
"It's possible," She said slowly.   
"Anything's possible," Said Barbara, beginning to wonder if that was really true.   
"Why don't we try it and see what happens?" suggested Danny.   
"Fine," Replied Shaz. "But I'm sitting out on this one." Crystal gestured to her.   
"Shaz, why not watch me and Barbara, then you can join in when you feel like it." Nikki grinned.   
"You've played this before, haven't you?"   
"Yeah," Said Crystal. "It definitely took a bit of practice."   
"This looks like it's supposed to have a banjo in it," Said Victoria.   
"It does," Replied Danny. "We'll just have to substitute a guitar instead."   
"I've never heard that much guitar music without words," confided Shaz.   
"Then this is definitely the perfect introduction," Said Danny. The piece began with just Danny on bass and Crystal beginning the melody. But soon enough Nikki and Barbara joined in with a strumming speed that would have rivalled a galloping horse. Nikki took the part that was meant for a banjo and quickly wondered how Crystal could pluck at that speed and still look utterly calm. Shaz, looking over Crystal's shoulder was mesmerised by the hypnotic movement of her skillful fingers. she could hardly tell where Crystal's hands ended and the steal strings began. Over the other side of the room, Nikki was in trouble. She was gradually slipping more and more out of time. Denny, observing this, picked up one of her discarded drumsticks and using it as a batten, gave Nikki a clear beat to keep her going. Nikki smiled thankfully at her. Victoria's part was filled with enough double-stopping to give the impression of two violins instead of one. When they reached the end, Nikki wiped the sweat from her forehead.   
"Jesus!" She said. "I feel like I've just run the marathon."   
"I think that might be the cue for some beers," Said Shaz walking towards the kitchen. Then suddenly remembering exactly who was there she turned and said, "There's either lager or orange juice." As expected, Barbara and Crystal passed on the lager in favour of something a little less masculine. Nikki, Victoria, Denny and Shaz all lit up cigarettes. Danny grinned at Nikki.   
"So that's the secret of how you get down to a third octave E?"   
"Nothing like nicotine for retraining the voice," said Nikki with a totally straight face. Danny walked over and put one of his Alison Krauss cd's on the stereo. He moved it to the track they'd just played.   
"This is what it's supposed to sound like," He said. When Shaz heard the speed the bass was starting at she said,   
"You must be bloody joking." Even Barbara looked a little dubious.   
"I suppose it could be done," She said, "With a lot of practice."   
"It'd be a challenge," Agreed Danny. Turning the volume up slightly he picked up the drumstick Denny had used as a batten and began conducting the guitars coming from the speakers.   
"You'd think you lived here," Said Crystal smiling.   
"He does most of the time," Said Denny.   
  
They tried the piece with no words a second time, this time with Shaz as a participant. Both Nikki and Shaz insisted on Denny conducting again and this time it was a passable imitation of the CD. They tried a couple of other random songs Danny had picked out, but returned to Alison Krauss for the last. They didn't need four people on guitar, but Shaz decided she'd done enough singing for one day. So, Victoria found herself singing and playing her violin in the breaks. As Denny played out a gentle rhythm on her drums, she marvelled at how Victoria could play and sing at the same time. Until tonight, Victoria had been something of an unknown entity to all of them apart from Nikki. They'd all heard the results of her swift and complicated bowing tonight but when she opened her mouth they hadn't known what to expect. Her voice soared over the swinging to and fro of Danny's bass and the soft chords of the other four guitars. It is often said that the eyes are the windows of the soul, but in Victoria as in many musicians, her soul was released through the music she made. The simple addition of Nikki and Danny softly adding the harmonies here and there made Victoria feel complete. When she sang,  
"There is a way, to make you stay, darlin' don't turn away. Don't doubt your heart, or keep us apart, I'm right where you are. Stay," they could all tell she really meant it. Whatever she was really saying through those well chosen words moulded itself to the accompanying sounds of guitars, making them all feel like they'd come home. As the last chord of G major was played, Victoria looked over Nikki's and Shaz's heads and saw Ray standing in the doorway. He came fully in to the room and said,  
"You guys are really good."   
"Of course we are," Said Danny, the next party Meyer decides to throw at work, we're playing.   
"Oh, you think so, do you?" Said Victoria teasing him.   
"Absolutely," Said Danny with utter conviction. "You're surely not expecting to get away with not showing everyone else what we can achieve in our spare time, are you?"   
"It'd really show them we could do something really cool," Said Shaz.   
  
Not long after, Barbara gave Crystal a lift home and Nikki, Victoria and Danny left to walk as they lived much closer. Danny said he may as well leave his drums where they were if this was where they were going to be practicing. As they walked along the street, Danny took Nikki's guitar, put the strap round himself so he could play and started strumming a couple of the songs they'd already played that evening. The three of them found themselves singing in the cold, crisp air of late October. When they reached Danny's house, he handed Nikki's guitar back to her and said,  
"We should do something for Christmas. The amount of singers and guitars we've got, we could maybe go round singing carols or something, you know, raise some money."   
"Yeah, not a bad idea," Said Nikki. As Nikki and Victoria walked home, they became lost in their own thoughts. Victoria suddenly said,  
"I really enjoyed tonight. It made me feel part of something again." Nikki looked at her thoughtfully. She didn't ask, but she wondered just how long it had been since Victoria had felt part of a group of people There had been something in that sentence, something that at that moment, Nikki couldn't begin to analyse. When they reached home, in silent agreement, Victoria put on some soft Tori Amos and Nikki opened a bottle of wine. When she handed Victoria her glass, she sat down on the other end of the sofa from her. Then she brought up the subject she'd been mulling over for most of the week.   
"Victoria," She said gently breaking in to the other woman's silent thoughts, "We never really talked about what happened on Monday." Without looking at her, Victoria said,  
"And I don't think we should."   
"Why?" Victoria took a swig from her glass, as if to give her some thinking time.   
"I'm sorry if I was a bit over protective when I said what I did to Tash. I was already pretty wound up and I think she just gave me the excuse to snap."   
"Are you going to tell me what you were wound up about?" Said Nikki gently. Victoria couldn't help a slight shudder.   
"No. It's not something I could or should talk about." Nikki scrutinized her long and hard. Victoria had to stop herself from flinching under Nikki's steady gaze. She could hardly tell her that she'd been ready to snap after having to hide her secret from Nikki all weekend. She'd had to eat every meal and then conceal her purging of it. That was no easy task when living under the same roof as someone, especially if that someone were as highly observant as Nikki usually was. They continued to sit in companionable silence, with the words of the conservatoire born and bred Tori Amos flowing through the room closely accompanied by her own hands playing a priceless Steinway. But whilst there was no verbal evidence of a pair of active brains, Victoria was feverishly wondering how she could possibly hide her shameful addiction on a more permanent basis, and Nikki sat wondering just what her new friend had inside her that made her so volatile one minute and so withdrawn the next. 


	23. Part Twenty Three

Part Twenty Three  
  
All was quiet for nearly a month. Well, quiet in that there were no major ructions in the office or in anyone's private life. Mike and Karen were still happy, Tash and Kirstie were trying to be fairly discrete, and Nikki was beginning to settle at Victoria's and to gradually begin moving on from Tash. The group of players met up at least once a week, sometimes twice. Danny was giving Shaz some extra guitar lessons, teaching her how to use a capo. They'd played a total mixture of music, and it didn't look like they would stop any time soon. But when they'd discovered a few really good songs that required the addition of something vaguely resembling a piano, it was Barbara who came under the spotlight. Danny had asked at one of their weekly practices if anyone there could play the piano. Barbara had announced that she usually played the organ in church on a Sunday, so yes, she supposed she could. Danny had unearthed his ancient but reliable old electronic keyboard from the depths of his mum's garage, but then the question of space arose.   
"I hate to say it," He said to everyone. "But we're going to have to find somewhere else to practice if we're going to do stuff with the keyboard as well." They were all left with the task of trying to find somewhere new. It was Crystal who first saw the possibility. It was the twenty seventh of November, one of the rainiest days so far that year. Karen could remember this. For ever afterwards, every little detail of that particular day would be engraved on her memory. They'd all been sitting in the large, spacious coffee lounge at lunchtime. It was far two wet outside for even Denny and Shaz to think of venturing to the local pub. Karen had been sitting, having her lunch with Mike, and the others had been spread out in little groups all round the room. As Crystal took a swig of the apple juice she usually brought from home, she suddenly looked over at Danny and gestured to him. When he looked up she said,  
"What about here?" She waved her hand to encompass the huge amount of floor space in the centre of the room. Danny, his eyes widening, took the hint.   
"Not a bad idea, Sherlock," He said to her with a smile.   
"What's not a bad idea?" Asked Nikki sitting down next to Danny with her coffee.   
"using this room to practice. We're not going to find anywhere better." Nikki looked a bit sceptical.   
"Are you sure Meyer would let us?" She asked.   
"Only one way to find out," Danny said standing up. "I'll ask Mike first, sound him out."   
  
Karen remembered she was about to ask Mike something about what they were doing that weekend, when Danny came over.   
"Mr. Barrett, can I ask you something?" Mike looked at Danny assessingly.   
"Of course."   
"Do you think Mr. Meyer would let us use this room to practice in? You see, now Barbara sometimes plays stuff on my old keyboard, we're kind of running out of space." Mike knitted his brows.   
"I suppose anything's possible. You could always ask." Mike saw Anton appear in the doorway and gestured to him. "Anton, Danny here has something he'd like to ask you." Danny could happily have cursed Mike to hell and back again, but he took his boss in his stride. Meyer strolled over and looked quizzically at Danny.   
"Mr. Meyer," Danny began, "You know that some of us have set up a little group of guitars and singers?"   
"yes, I had heard," Meyer replied.   
"Well, we were wondering if we could use this room to practice in, because we're running out of space at Shaz and Dennies." Anton's eyes swept round the spacious ground floor room of his office building.   
"How many are there of you?"   
"There's me, Shaz, Denny, Nikki, Victoria, Crystal and Barbara." Interesting combination of personalities, thought Anton.   
"And how often would you want the use of this room?" He was successfully managing not to give Danny any indication of whether or not he would give them the go ahead.   
"Say, a couple of evenings a week?" Anton again ran his eyes over the room and the people who Danny had listed.   
"As long as it doesn't disturb anyone working here, including me, and as long as you lock up after you, I don't see why not." Danny's reaction was immediate.   
"Wicked! Thanks." As Danny moved away to tell the others, Anton briefly smiled.   
"I think you've just made his week," Said Mike. Moving away to make himself a coffee, Anton said over his shoulder,  
"I just hope they don't make me regret it."   
  
Karen had felt so contented with life that afternoon. She was in a job that she loved, she was seeing a man whom she was beginning to realise she loved, and even though she had to put up with the still jealous comments from Jim Fenner, this was simply an annoyance she could put up with. At five thirty, Mike came in to her office.   
"You know I'm going to see my daughter this evening?" He said.   
"Yes, I've got plenty of proofs to keep me quiet," Said Karen, rubbing her temples to try and get rid of the beginnings of a headache. Mike looked out of the window at the still pouring rain.   
"You'll be careful driving home later, won't you?" She smiled.   
"Of course I will. Just you make sure that daughter of yours doesn't pour you too many glasses of wine." Still sitting behind her desk, she pulled him down and he kissed her.   
"Yvonne's going to an antiques auction where she's hoping to catch that dodgy dealer unawares, so you'll probably be the only one here."   
"Suits me fine," Said Karen ruefully. "No distractions." She gave Mike one last hug and he left her to it. She worked for a couple of hours her headache getting slowly worse. Knowing that Anton also wasn't in the building, she lit a cigarette and stood by her wide open window, hoping that the freezing November wind would help to wake her up. But this wasn't to be. When she sat down at her desk, she leaned her head on her hand, scanning the story in front of her, but she was soon asleep from sheer exhaustion. As is often the case with an approaching migraine, Karen slept very deeply. Awaking two hours later, tired and stiff, she decided to call it a night. Switching off her computer, and collecting her things together, she opened her office door and moved to switch off the light. Before she could, a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. There was something unmistakable about that touch, she'd have recognised it anywhere.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" She said with an involuntary shudder.   
"I thought it was time you and I had a little chat," He said, clearly slurring from the amount of whisky he'd consumed whilst waiting for her to decide to go home. He pushed his way in to her office and kicked the door shut.   
"I have absolutely nothing to say to you," Said Karen, the faint edge of fear creeping it's way in to her soul.   
"You might not have now," Slurred Fenner, "But I think you might have when I've finished with you."   
"I think you should go home and we'll talk when you're sober," Karen said angrily.   
"If I want to talk now, then that's what we're going to do," Fenner's voice getting harder every minute.   
"We've done all the talking there is to do," Said Karen, trying to reason with him.   
"Oh you're not going to talk," Said Fenner icily. "You're going to listen for a change." He made a lunge for her and managed to get one arm round her and his other hand over her mouth. Karen began to struggle, but she couldn't match his drink-induced strength. He moved her towards the desk, and scattering papers all over the floor, pushed her back on to it. All the time she struggled, but to no avail. He tore savagely at the buttons on her blouse, making them land in all four corners of the room. His hands were all over her now, using his own mouth to cover up her screams. As she roughly removed the barriers of her skirt and underwear, he growled out,  
"Perhaps maybe now you'll start listening to me. You've had this coming for a long time." Knowing she couldn't possibly stop what was coming, Karen hit back at him with,  
"Is this what you did to Dockley, and Hicks and god knows how many others?" His only response to this was to slap her, hard. Then she asked in desperation, "Why are you doing this to me?"   
"Because," Fenner replied holding her down with one hand and unfastening his trousers with the other, "Everything we did was always on your terms. I think it's time I got what I wanted for a change."   
"Please," She begged him. "If you stop this, I'll listen to you for as long as you like."   
"It's too late for that, sweetheart," He growled, leaning over her. All she could do was plead with him, beg him not to go through with what she knew he was going to do to her. When he forced his way inside her, she wished she could die, there and then so as to stop this torment he was putting her through. when he finally moved away from her, still breathing hard, she rose from her prone position on her desk, pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible and not waiting to see what else he might do, ran out of her office and down the stairs. It was only when she reached the car park that she realised her car keys were still in her office, along with her handbag. Well, she would simply have to do without it because no way was she going back in there to have him do that again. She continued running, finding energy surely produced by Adrenalin She ran down the street, the tears running down her face, wondering just where she could go.   
  
Yvonne had had a successful evening. She'd observed her dodgy antiques dealer bidding and purchasing at an auction of pretty cheap goods which certainly weren't antiques. Her next task would be to unobtrusively try and find out how much this guy would be selling them for. It was still raining when she began to drive home, but she was warm and safe inside her red Mercedes with the windscreen wipers doing their job. As she neared the street where the Post had it's office, she saw someone running down the street. As she got closer, she could see who it was. Her exclamation of "Shit!" was accompanied by the screeching of tyres as she drew up beside Karen. Yvonne was out of the car almost before the engine had stopped. She caught hold of Karen's arm.   
"Jesus! What the hell happened to you?" Karen couldn't answer. Yvonne looked her over. her blouse was clearly torn and the rest of her clothes looked like they'd been put on in a hurry. Karen was shivering both from the cold and from shock. Yvonne opened the passenger door and gently helped Karen in to the car. She grabbed the car rug from the back-seat and wrapped it round Karen's shoulders. As she returned to the other side of the car, she caught sight of the purpling bruise on Karen's cheek. A cold fear ran over her. She got behind the wheel and turned on the engine. Warm air began coming out of the heater. Making sure her head and fog lights were on, she turned to Karen and took her ice cold hand.   
"Karen, what the bloody hell happened?" Karen simply stared back, willing her own emotions not to let her give in. "The last time I saw you," Yvonne said, "You were planning to work late." This seemed to undo any resolve Karen had to keep her feelings in check.   
"I did," She said, the tears coursing down her cheeks like the rain had all day. "Really stupid thing to do that was," She said, the irony of the situation taking over.   
"Did this," Yvonne gestured at Karen's general state of disarray, "Happen whilst you were still at work?" Karen nodded. In blinding clarity Yvonne saw what must have happened.   
"It was Fenner, wasn't it?" She said gently.   
"Yeah," that word of final acceptance at what had happened seemed to make Karen slip deeper in to depression.   
"What happened?" Yvonne asked again. Karen's tone was scathing to say the least.   
"do I have to spell it out to you, Yvonne, he raped me." Then she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't take this out on you." Yvonne squeezed her hand.   
"It's okay," She said quietly. Then, "what do you want to do?"   
"My car and house keys are still in my office. Please can I come home with you?"   
"Of course," Said Yvonne, releasing the clutch and moving the car towards her house.   
  
When they reached her house, Yvonne made them both strong cups of coffee. Karen, still wrapped in the car rug, seemed to gather some warmth from the mug in her hands. Karen appeared to have retreated in to a world filled only with her own darkest thoughts. Yvonne took the half empty mug from Karen's hands and placed it on the table. This seemed to bring Karen back to the world of the living.   
"I'm sorry," She said, "I just can't stop reliving it." Then she realised just how cold she was. "Would you mind if I had a shower?" She asked. Yvonne, whose daughter was a police officer knew only too well that a shower could remove all evidence of a rape from a woman's body. Karen saw the contemplative look on Yvonne's face.   
"Please don't look at me like that," She said. "There's no way I'm going to the police with this." Yvonne, not realising her expression had been so readable, said,  
"do you not think it would be a good idea?" Yvonne tried to ask diplomatically. Karen shook her head decisively.   
"No. Trust me, I want as few people as possible knowing about what happened in that office. I can't think of a worse place to be working at the moment. They'd all be fighting to cover the story." Yvonne thought this was a bit much but Karen was resolute. Yvonne showed her to the bathroom and handed her a pair of pyjamas and a dressing-gown. Whilst Karen was in the shower, Yvonne wondered just how someone as level-headed as Karen could turn in to a complete nervous wreck so quickly. Her anger began to boil when she thought of Fenner. She'd have his balls on a skewer if it was the last thing she did.   
  
Karen stood and looked at herself in the full length mirror in Yvonne's bathroom. There were bruises on her arms, thighs and ribs. Her left eye was beginning to close from the brutal slap he'd given her. She stood under the shower and scrubbed every inch of her body. No amount of soap and hot water could rid her of the feeling of filth he'd left her with. She scrubbed parts of her skin raw, but still felt tainted, loathsome, as though an evil presence had penetrated her body and now refused to leave. The tears began to flow again when she realised that this is what he must have wanted. He had wanted her to feel cheap, used and dirty. When she returned to the lounge, she spied Yvonne's glass of Scotch. Helping herself to one, she sat down in one of Yvonne's deep armchairs.   
"How do you feel?" Asked Yvonne, then feeling like she could have kicked herself. "I'm sorry," She said, "Stupid question. The truth is, I don't really know what to say."   
"Well, that makes two of us," Said Karen. "It might sound strange, but I don't think it's really hit me yet. I guess I've got all that to come." 


	24. Part Twenty Four

Part Twenty Four  
  
Karen tossed and turned for most of the night, slipping in and out of dreams of hands coming out of nowhere to hold her down and of offices stroon with scattered papers and discarded buttons. When Yvonne brought her a cup of tea at around seven the next morning, Karen was relieved not to have to go back to sleep. As she turned over and sat up, her bruises which had stiffened over night complained. When Yvonne saw her whince, she put the tea down on the bedside table and said,  
"Are you okay?"   
"Just bruises," Mumbled Karen. Yvonne looked at the dark circles under her eyes, clearly the result of a very disturbed night.   
"How do you feel?" Asked Yvonne, again hating the so innocuous phrase because Karen couldn't possibly feel anything but hurt and betrayed.   
"I feel like my ribs have been trampled by a herd of elephants and that my insides have been torn to shreds." Yvonne resisted the urge to whince. Then Karen paled. "Oh god," She said. "My office."   
"What about your office?" Asked Yvonne, trying to calm her down.   
"It'll look an absolute state. There were papers everywhere. He pushed everything off my desk to..." She couldn't continue, couldn't put in to words what Jim Fenner had actually done to her. Karen tried to prevent herself from crying, but her willpower just wasn't strong enough. Yvonne gently put her arms round Karen and held her whilst the shuddering sobs took over.   
"I'm sorry," Karen gasped after a while. Yvonne rubbed her back.   
"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You know this is probably only the start don't you?" Karen's slightly rueful,  
"Oh yeah," held all the resigned finality of someone destined for only further torment. Yvonne looked at Karen's tired, bruised face.   
"What are you going to do today?" She asked.   
"I'll have to go in to work. I've got to sort my office out before one of the Julies takes in the hoover."   
"Do you want me to do that?" Asked Yvonne, thinking that it probably wouldn't do Karen any good seeing the devastation of the night before. At Karen's slightly guarded look Yvonne said, "I don't mind, really."   
"If you're sure?" Karen asked hesitantly, somehow unable to believe that someone really cared about lessening her painful burden.   
"Of course I'm sure," Said Yvonne. "Why not try and go back to sleep. I'll let them know you won't be in today. I'll say it's food poisoning or something. I'll come and see you at lunchtime." Then the panicked look returned to Karen's face.   
"What about my car? Someone will see it. Oh god, and there's Mike. How the hell do I tell him something like this." Yvonne dreaded the outcome of her next question, but the sheer pain in Karen's eyes compelled her to do it.   
"Do you want me to tell him?" She asked quietly.   
"Yvonne, I can't ask you to do that."   
"But it would make it a bit easier, wouldn't it." This was a rhetorical question as they both knew it would. Then Karen asked,  
"Yvonne, was this my fault?" Yvonne's reply of   
"You what?" Cut the atmosphere like a knife.   
"Did he do this, just because I wouldn't listen to him? That's what he said last night. He said that everything had always been on my terms." Yvonne tried to rein in her anger of how Fenner had managed to totally crumble any faith Karen had in herself.   
"Karen, listen to me. Everything wasn't always on your terms. Him sending those pictures of you to the Sun wasn't on your terms, and what he did to you last night didn't even come close. This is absolutely not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what Fenner did to you."   
"I just wish it was all that easy," Karen said, her voice taking on more self-reproach than Yvonne had ever heard.   
  
It was a while before eight o'clock when Yvonne let herself in to the office building. She was relieved to find that so far, all was quiet. Dreading what she might find, she walked upstairs to Karen's office. The door was shut but not locked. Walking in and switching on the light, she just stood and stared. Not far from the dorr, lay Karen's handbag, the contents having been stroon all over the floor. Yvonne collected everything that appeared to belong there together. When she looked at the devestation of the desk, a wave of anger engulfed her. How could Fenner have done this. She began picking up papers, pens and numerous blouse buttons. Once the office again looked vaguely habitable, Yvonne sat down behind the desk and began sorting out the piles of proofs. This was no easy task, but having done it for years, it didn't require too much concentration. At about eight thirty, Mike appeared. He put his head around the door, expecting to see Karen.   
"Oh, hello, what're you doing here?" Hearing his voice, Yvonne looked up. Mike must have seen something forbidding in her face because he walked over and looked at her.   
"Yvonne, what's happened? Where's Karen?" Yvonne stood up and walked out of the office, followed by Mike. Seeing Barbara arrive, she called,  
"Babs, please could you make us some coffee?" She gestured to Mike. Barbara, though slightly surprised at being asked something before she'd even reached her desk, also must have seen that something was very different about this morning because she agreed without question. Yvonne led Mike in to her own office and they sat down.   
"What the hell's going on?" Mike asked, more worried than she'd ever seen him.   
"Mike, i've got something to tell you. Karen almost certainly won't be in work today. Right now, she's hopefully asleep at my house. You know that she was working late last night?"   
"Of course I do."   
"Well, when she tried to leave," Yvonne took a deep breath. "Someone attacked her."   
"What, you mean in the carpark?"   
"No, she was attacked here, in her office."   
"That's why you were sorting out all her papers. What exactly happened?"   
"I'm sorry," Said Yvonne, "I'm not very good at giving people bad news. She was raped." There was utter silence for a good five minutes. The only thing to break it was Barbara's arrival with the coffee. Mike took a long swallow.   
"Who?" Was all he could bring himself to say. Yvonne simply gave him a look that clearly said, who the hell do you think it was. "Fenner." Yvonne nodded. "I'll kill him," was Mike's only response.   
"Don't be bloody stupid," Yvonne almost shouted. "Do you really think the best way to help Karen is to broadcast this to the entire office?"   
"It'll end up being pretty much public knowledge anyway if she goes to the police about it."   
"She isn't going to the police. At least she wasn't planning on it the last time I saw her."   
"But she has too."   
"No, she doesn't," Admonished Yvonne. "don't you realise? This has to be her decision. What happened to her last night took every last bit of control away from her. You can't force her in to another major decision just because you think it's right."   
"Should I go and see her?"   
"I'd leave it till tonight or tomorrow. She's only just beginning to realise what's happened to her. It's going to take a very long time before she can even think of coming to terms with it. What Fenner did was only the beginning. She's now got to try and put herself back together, and to do that she's going to need space."   
  
At around eleven thirty that morning, Yvonne couldn't take any more. She walked downstairs, handed Cassie the notes she'd made at the antiques auction the night before, announced to both her juniors and to anyone else who cared to listen, that she would be out of the office for the rest of the day.   
"Do you think you can cope without me?" She asked Cassie.   
"I should think so," Cassie answered. "And if Alex over there can't, it's about time he learnt." Yvonne collected karen's handbag from her office, and drove home in Karen's car. Yvonne liked the silver-grey Nissan, it was expensive without shouting it from the rooftops perhaps like Yvonne's Merc did on occasions. First, she called round at Karen's to pick up some clothes for her. When she reached home, Karen was wearing Yvonne's dressing-gown and making herself a coffee. Yvonne thought she looked thoroughly washed out.   
"I picked up some clothes for you," Said Yvonne, "And your car's outside."   
"Thank you." Yvonne rummaged in her handbag and held up a small package.   
"And I picked this up from the chemist." When Karen opened the bag, and saw the packet marked Morning After Pill, she grimmaced. Yvonne, misreading her expression said, "I know it's not something you want to think about but..." Karen hastened to reassure her.   
"No, it's fine. Thank you, and yes, you're right. It is something I should think about. Talking of things I'd rather avoid, how was everything this morning?" Yvonne knew this loaded question referred both to the state of Karen's office and to the situation regarding Mike. Yvonne lit a cigarette and Karen poured them both some coffee.   
"Your ofice looked a complete bloody shambles, but it's pretty much okay now. As for Mike, well, that wasn't one of the easiest things I've ever done." She took a long drag. "He's likely to try and persuade you to go to the police, but I tried to tell him that this was your decision. Fenner wasn't in work today, or if he was I didn't see him."   
"Thank you for telling Mike for me." Yvonne shrugged. Karen knew that this was Yvonne's way of hiding how much it had pained her to have to do it. "How was he?" Asked Karen quietly.   
"Shocked, angry, ready to kill Fenner at the earliest opportunity. He wanted to know if you wanted to see him."   
"I'll probably give him a ring later, but I don't know how much I could handle seeing most peple right now." Whilst Karen went upstairs for a long hot shower, Yvonne wondered just how she was supposed to help her. What could anyone do for someone who had been through something like that. Yvonne never thought she would see the strong, competent, independent woman whom she thought she knew so well, crack and crumble before her very eyes. What could she do? How in hell could she even begin to help Karen get to grips with this! 


	25. Part Twenty Five

Part Twenty five  
  
Karen drove home after assuring Yvonne that yes, she would be okay. Yvonne didn't know whether or not to believe her, but could recognise that right now, Karen had to do things her way. When Karen reached home, she put the heating on because the house felt like an ice box. Hardly surprising in late November, but she could tell that nobody had been there in the last twenty-four hours apart from Yvonne. She ran the hottest bath she'd probably ever had, sprinkled in some lavender oil and plugged the CD-player from her bedroom in so that she could listen to some music whilst cleansing her body for the second time that day. Lying in the scented water and listening to the gentle tones of Elton John, she thought over everything that had happened in the last day. This time yesterday she had been happy. But then her world had caved in around her. She couldn't seem to rid herself of the harsh words and even harsher touches of Jim Fenner. why had he really done that to her. It couldn't simply be because she wouldn't listen to his ongoing proclaimations of love or lust or anything else he felt for her. Had it been his way of gaining control over her, making her bend to his will. She didn't know. But the thought that continuously crept in to her mind was what would her reaction be to seeing Mike again. She hadn't doubted that Yvonne would have told him, simply because Yvonne had said she would. That was something new as well. Yvonne had been wonderful, last night and this morning. She'd always got on with Yvonne. They shared a professional rivalry that was healthy and probably kept them both on their toes. But she now knew another side to Yvonne, a part of her that cared.   
  
Yvonne was loathed to let Karen go home alone, but there it was. She knew that now above any time in the future, Karen had to have complete and utter control over anything she did. After drinking another mug of coffee and eating a cheese and pickle sandwich that she didn't really feel in the mood for, she decided to go back to work. No point staying at home if all she would do is worry about Karen. Cassie looked surprised to see her when she entered the main office.   
  
"The skive not worth it?" She asked with a smile. Yvonne shrugged. She simply replied,  
  
"I'll be around if anyone needs me." When she reached the upstairs landing and walked towards her office, Mike, who had left his door open hoping to catch her, called to her. Yvonne barely suppressed a groan and walked to the open door.   
  
"How's Karen?" He asked. Yvonne walked in and closed the door.   
  
"She's gone home, probably to have the longest bath she's ever had in her life and if I know Karen, consume a vast amount of Scotch." Mike didn't look impressed.   
  
"Is that such a good idea?" He said. Yvonne only just managed to rein in her irritation.   
  
"The point is that it was her decision. What you have to understand, is that the last thing Karen needs right now is for anyone, you included to tell her what she ought to be doing. If scrubbing her skin raw and getting very drunk is what feels right to her, then it is right."   
  
"How come you know so much about this?" Asked Mike, completely without his usual level of tact. But this didn't phase Yvonne in the slightest.   
  
"that's none of your business," She said matter-of-factly. Mike looked appologetic.   
  
"I'm sorry," He said. "I just don't know what to do for the best." Yvonne's voice softened a little.   
  
"I know. but you've got to let Karen make every tiny little decision for a while. It's the only way she might begin to feel back in control of her life again."   
  
"I notice Fenner's not made his appearance today," Said Mike, slightly changing the subject.   
  
"That's no surprise," Said Yvonne. "He's probably nursing a hang over and trying to find any excuse for what he did."   
  
"Do you think she might want to see me later?" Mike sounded hopeful and apprehensive all at the same time.   
  
"I couldn't tell you," Yvonne replied. "I'd recommend phoning her first though."   
  
Yvonne seemed to drift away the afternoon by sitting at her desk, her head on her hand, just staring in to space. She couldn't keep her mind on anything vaguely resembling work. Seeing Karen in such a state had brought back more memories than she would have liked. She could far too easily picture what Karen would be doing now. After all, it wouldn't be far from what she had done, the first time Charlie had used his drink-induced strength to forcefully take what he considered his matrimonial rights. She had gone through a phase of taking more baths and showers than was really necessary, and definitely drinking and smoking far too much. But simply knowing what Karen was going through wasn't going to be of much help. she just wished she knew how best to support Karen through what would probably be the biggest crisis she'd ever faced. suddenly, Yvonne felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up in to Barbara's concerned face.   
  
"I'm sorry," Barbara said, "I tried calling you but you were miles away." Yvonne gave her a small smile.   
  
"Sorry, Babs. My mind just isn't on the job today."   
  
"Is everything okay?" Asked Barbara. For a moment, Yvonne had the insane urge to spill all to her ever faithful and very discrete secretary, but she managed to override this.   
  
"No," She simply said. "Everything's not okay and I wish like hell I could tell you about it, but it isn't my decision to make."   
  
"Well, if you ever change your mind, the boss/PA rule of confidentiality would always apply." Yvonne smiled at her. Sometimes she didn't know what she'd do without Barbara.   
  
"Thanks, Babs. Now, what did you want me for?"   
  
"I just need you to sign this month's expenses form, that's all." Adding her untidy scrall to the neatly filled in form, Yvonne asked,  
  
"You couldn't make me another coffee, could you, Babs?"   
  
"Of course," Barbara smiled. When she returned with the blakc coffee, the way Yvonne always drank it, Yvonne removed a bottle of whisky from a hidden desk drawer and added a healthy slug to the coffee. Karen wasn't the only one to keep a handy supply of alcohol where it was most needed.   
  
Karen had stayed in the bath for nearly three hours, continuously replenishing the hot water. She played various tracks on her CD over and over, as if taking some level of comfort from the music. When she eventually ran out of hot water, she wrapped herself in her thickest, warmest, most concealing dressing-gown and moving the music to the stereo in her living-room, did as Yvonne had suspected she would and started on the Scotch. She was well aware that four in the afternoon, especially on a weekday was very early for her, but if you can't get pissed on the day after you get raped, when can you do it, she surmised. The call from Mike came at about seven that evening. The phone had been ominously silent all day and Karen was brought out of her thoughts to see Mike's number on the caller display. She was in two minds whether or not to let the answerphone take it, but reflected that if she did, she'd probably have him round here on her doorstep, something she could well do without. Mike was surprised to hear her "Hello" sounding so normal. He wasn't sure what he'd expected.   
  
"Karen, how are you?" He asked tentatively.   
  
"I'm alive. A little drunk but alive." Mike privately thought that she sounded a lot more than a little drunk, but he wasn't about to argue the point with her. Once the polite enquiries were out of the way, Mike really didn't know what to say to her. What does one say to one's lover when they are struglling to come to terms with the fact that they were raped by an ex. Karen seemed to sense what he was feeling.   
  
"I'm not okay right now," She said, "but I will be, if you give me time."   
  
"Karen, you take as much time as you need. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." this was too much for Karen. Probably as a result of the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, she couldn't prevent the tears from falling, or the shuddering sobs from wracking her entire body.   
  
"I'm sorry," She gasped. "I wasn't going to do this."   
  
"Do you want me to come over?" Asked Mike, hardly able to bear hearing her pain.   
  
"No," Karen said, with more certainty than she'd said anything that day. "Please don't. I think I just need to sort this out on my own." With a final, "I'll see you at work tomorrow," Karen replaced the receiver and cried more than she'd ever done in her life. She put down her empty glass, turned off the Cd-player and went upstairs. Already it was dark outside and this only made her feel more alone. But Mike's company wasn't something she either wanted or felt she could handle. She might have been able to see Yvonne, but she'd imposed on Yvonne more than enough in the past twenty-four hours. Karen huddled herself under her thick duvet and pulled the covers up over her head. Never in her life had she felt so alone. Eventually, her crying lessened and she just lay there, feeling chilled to her core. After a while, the sound of the rain drumming against the window lulled her in to a deep sleep. 


	26. Part Twenty Six

Part Twenty Six  
  
At around eight the next morning, Karen drifted slowly in to wakefulness, only to discover that her head was throbbing and the only thing she wanted to do was to go back to sleep. It was Friday, which meant that she would normally be in a mad rush all day trying to get her section of the paper together. She groaned audibly, but immediately regretting making any sound at all. Slowly, she let her eyes gradually open and become used to being open. Then she carefully shifted herself in to a sitting position, quickly realising that drinking that amount of scotch on a completely empty stomach was definitely not a good idea. She fought the wave of nausea and reached for the phone. She asked to be put through to Zandra, her secretary, but got Barbara instead.   
  
"Barbara, it's Karen Betts. Please would you tell the powers that be that I won't be in today?"   
  
"Yes, of course. You sound terrible."   
  
"The thing is," Continued Karen, "There's a mountain of work on my desk that someone needs to see to. I don't even know what my reporters were doing yesterday."   
  
"I'll let Mr. Meyer know," Said Barbara gently. "And he'll probably give you a ring. In the meantime, I'd go back to bed if I were you." After hanging up, Karen decided that this was excelent advice. Yvonne, on appearing in Barbara's office, had caught the tail end of the conversation.   
  
"Who's on the skive this morning, Babs?"   
  
"Karen Betts, and she sounded awful. I've got to let Mr. Meyer know because of all the work she's left." Yvonne thought that Karen was probably suffering from the biggest hang over of her life and vowed to go and see her at lunchtime if she got the chance. Fridays, like Mondays, were always a real nightmare. These were the days before the paper was due to be sold, which meant a furious correcting of proofs, finding of photographs and most crucial of all, getting everything in the right place and set correctly for printing. anton appeared then, clearly on his way up to his office, but Yvonne called to him.   
  
"We've got a problem," She announced. Anton heard her explanation of the situation and dug a bunch of keys out of his pocket. Beckoning Yvonne to come with him, he approached Karen's office door.   
  
"I think we ought to see just how much work Miss Betts has left us with," He said, fitting the key in the lock. The office was as tidy as Yvonne had left it yesterday. One of the Julies had been in with the hoover and a duster, but apart from this Yvonne could tell nothing had been disturbed. In the bright morning sunlight, the enormous stack of proofs looked larger than ever. anton gave them a cursory glance and then turned to Yvonne.   
  
"You know where Karen is, don't you?"   
  
"I'd take a wild guess that she's at home in bed," Said Yvonne, trying to avoid his penatrating gaze.   
  
"And she isn't there through a simple case of food poisoning, is she?"   
  
"I wouldn't know," Said Yvonne, not liking where this conversation was going.   
  
"In your own words, Yvonne," He said blandly, "You're talking bollocks." Yvonne was perhaps more surprised to hear such a phrase come out of the mouth of the most cunning journalist she'd ever met, than because he'd seen right through her.   
  
"Wherever Karen Betts may or may not be, and why she isn't here this morning are not my confidences to share, sir," She said, adding the sir in a clear contrast of his previous use of vulgarity.   
  
"Then I take it there is a reason why Karen may be avoiding coming to work?"   
  
"Like I said," Repeated Yvonne, "It isn't my place to tell you. But I think she'll be back by Monday."   
  
"did something happen?" Asked Anton, concern now clearly outweighing curiosity. This was too much for Yvonne. She walked over to the door and shut it very carefully, trying to give herself some time to get her anger under control. Then she walked back to Anton and looked him straight in the eye, gazing right in to his soul with that infamous Atkins glare. Anton began to feel like he was the one being questioned not her.   
  
"I really don't want to tell you this," She began, "Because this happened to Karen, not me, and it's her who's got to deal with this. But seeing as you're insisting on getting something out of me at any cost, I'll tell you why Karen isn't here today and why she wasn't here yesterday. On Wednesday night, here in this office," She gestured to the desk without thinking. "Karen was raped, and before you asked, she was raped by that Jim can't keep his flies fastened Fenner. Are you satisfied now." Anton, never the one to let anyone read his inner feelings moulded his expression in to as blank an appearance as was humanly possible.   
  
"Did she go to the police?" He asked. Yvonne sighed, feeling like she was repeating herself from Yesterday.   
  
"No, and she isn't. She wasn't here yesterday because she was black and blue and not in any state to see anyone. I suspect she's not in today because if I know Karen, she probably got very drunk last night and is currently suffering from a real bastard of a hang over. But, I'm fairly sure she just needs a few days to work up the courage it's going to take to see Fenner, let alone work with him. I think she just needs everyone to give her that time."   
  
"Does Mike know?" Was Anton's next question.   
  
"yes, and I had to tell him pretty much what I've just told you. But I swear, if you even think of letting her know I had to break her confidence, you'll be two editors short not just one. Do I make myself clear?" Yvonne was well aware she was putting her job on the line in talking to Anton like this, but she didn't care. After all, what was he but an ordinary bastard bloke.   
  
"I'll have to talk to her, about all this if nothing else," He said resignedly, not actually agreeing to Yvonne's deal.   
  
"Couldn't we do it between us?" Asked Yvonne. "There isn't much doing this week with finance, so I could take a fair share of that lot."   
  
"That would be appreciated," Said Anton. "It'll be a change to get my hands dirty again." They began sorting through the pile of proofs on Karen's desk, and eventually came to an agreement as to who would deal with what stories. Anton then shot a glance at Karen's dark, silent computer. He said,  
  
"I'll ask her for the password when I talk to her, if there's anything on there I need anyway." As Yvonne moved towards the door, her arms full of paper, she looked back over her shoulder at him.   
  
"just go gentle with her," She pleaded.   
  
"Give me some credit for being able to handle my staff tactfully," Was Anton's only reply.   
  
At about quarter past nine, Karen's phone rang. cursing whichever individual was daring to disturb her sleep, she lifted the receiver.   
  
"Karen, it's Anton Meyer."   
  
"anton," Karen merely said with a slight feeling of resignation. "What can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, first we need to talk about the work that needs doing in your absence. Yvonne and myself have decided to divide it between us. But I need to know if there's any more work on your computer that we need to get at." Karen tried to make her foggy brain start working.   
  
"There could be some which were e-mailed to me yesterday, and yes, there are others on my hard drive."   
  
"I'm going to need your password to access them." Karen gave him the information he needed.   
  
"I would appreciate it if you only looked at e-mails which are relevant," She said, knowing that it would be Jim's cowardly way to appologise for the events of Wednesday night by a simple e-mail. She certainly didn't want Anton Meyer reading that.   
  
"Of course," He said, as if merely suggesting what he knew he would probably do was outrageous. Then he continued, changing his approach completely. "Karen, is everything okay?" His enquiry hit her like a punch to the abdomen. Surely, no, he couldn't know of what had happened. She knew she'd hesitated far too long.   
  
"Yes, everything's fine. I'll be back to work on Monday."   
  
"I'm not especially concerned about that," Said Anton gently. "It is very unlike you to take any time off work. I am simply trying to ascertain if your supposed reason for coming up with the most plausible yet the most frequently used excuse in the book isn't covering up for something more serious." Karen had never spent much time getting to know her boss. She'd always found him interesting, possibly somewhat of a mystery. But she suddenly had the urge to spill all to him. She had to take a deep breath and furiously bite her lip to stop herself from crying.   
  
"I'm not entirely clueless to the hurt of others you know, Karen," Anton said gently.   
  
"I never suggested you were," Said Karen in a high, strangled voice that didn't sound anything like her own.   
  
"Then, why not talk to me?" Asked Anton.   
  
"Because it isn't that simple," Said Karen, slowly getting her voice back under control.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I suspect that you would probably try and persuade me to do the one thing you will never get me to do, and because one of your employees would be implicated in quite a serious crime which I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep quiet about." She realised she was beginning to sound angry and tried to calm down a little.   
  
"Whatever you say here and now will remain here. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
"I'm not sure you really want to know this," Said Karen, in a pathetic attempt to deter him from his chosen path of enquiry.   
  
"Karen, anything that seriously impacts on the lives of my staff, I want to know. Okay?"   
  
"Okay," She said with a resigned finality that shocked her. As she spilled the entire story, from her break up with Fenner because of his sending pictures of her to The Sun, to what had finally happened on Wednesday night, she began to feel like some of the weight was being lifted from her. It struck her that never in her wildest dreams would she have considered Anton Meyer a good listener, but here she was, telling him about one of the most painful experiences she'd ever suffered. When she came to the end of her tale, her body sagged as if all the air had been let out of her. She felt deflated, punctured, like any remaining energy had been sucked away for ever. Anton took a couple of minutes to take everything in, time to try and formulate a response to such a sequence of events.   
  
"And you're certain you don't want to take this any further?" He asked. Karen was firm on this point. "Then, all I can really say is that I'm terribly sorry this had to happen to you, and that if in the future you do want to take this further, you will have my full support."   
  
"Thank you," Karen said in a quiet little voice.   
  
"and I am always hear to listen, if you should ever need it," He said softly. When he ended the phone call, Karen just lay there stunned. What the bloody hell had just happened. What in hell's name had she just done. Not wanting to examine the possible consequences of that phone call too closely, she turned over and gradually went back to sleep. She was woken at twelve o'clock by the doorbell. Vowing that she wouldn't let anyone in, no matter who it was, she pulled on her dressing-gown and went downstairs. It was a tall blonde woman wearing the name of the local florist on her uniform.   
  
"Miss Karen Betts?" The woman asked. Karen took the flowers and thanked her. She took them in to the kitchen to find a vase. Unwrapping the beautiful bunch of carnations, she found a card. It said:  
  
"Karen,   
  
I'm fairly sure these won't make the slightest difference, but nevertheless, I hope they may cheer you up. Rest assured, your confidence will remain unbroken.   
  
Anton Meyer." 


	27. Part Twenty Seven

Part Twenty Seven  
  
Feeling a little more human as the day went on, Karen realised that having nothing to occupy her brain was not the best way to keep her mind off what had happened. Switching on her home computer, she logged in to her e-mail and msn messenger. After dealing with a few personal e-mails, she decided to see if Yvonne, as usual, also had msn running on her office computer. Yvonne liked this slightly higher tech way of keeping in touch with what her two juniors were writing and Karen wasn't surprised to see that Yvonne was the only online person on her contact list. Yvonne opened the conversation with,   
  
"I was going to ring you in a while." Karen was touched by this and told Yvonne about Meyer's phone call and the bouquet of flowers. Then she asked Yvonne to e-mail over some of the work she'd left on her computer. Yvonne, privately thinking that mental activity was the best thing for Karen right now, happily sent her a load of proofs to browse through. Karen kept her instant messenger running, as to see Yvonne's name still active on her screen somehow made her feel like she had company. Karen noticed that Yvonne had very tactfully not sent her any stories written by Jim, for which she was eternally greatful. She didn't know quite how ready she was to even see his name written down, never mind actually seeing him in person. When it came to around five o'clock, the phone rang. It was Yvonne.   
  
"How did you get on with that lot?" She asked as a way of opening the conversation, that to Karen, was an utterly transparent way of Yvonne attempting to find out how Karen was feeling.   
  
"Oh, not bad," Replied Karen. "Nick's having a phase of truly awful headlines, but I think we all do that from time to time." Nick Jordan had only been with the paper for about a year, and Karen knew that all reporters went through various phases of either bad headlines or appalling sentence structure, so she wasn't overly concerned about it.   
  
"what are you planning to do this weekend?" Asked Yvonne. Karen took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of coming in tomorrow to try and catch up on some of the work that's been left to you and Anton."   
  
"You don't need to," Said Yvonne.   
  
"I know, but I need to get over the revulsion of being in my office some time before Monday."   
  
"Do you feel like going for a drink tonight?" Asked Yvonne with a sudden surge of inspiration.   
  
"I don't see why not," Responded Karen, wondering what Yvonne was up too.   
  
"I've still got some stuff to finish, but I could be finished around half seven," Said Yvonne. "Why not meet me at the office."   
  
"Okay," Replied Karen with an inward shudder. She'd wanted to get that part over and done with, but not necessarily that quickly.   
  
"Something that might give you an incentive to come near this place," Said Yvonne, correctly reading Karen's reaction to her suggestion. "Nikki and Babs and the others are having their first practice here tonight. It might be fun to see what they sound like." Karen smiled for what felt like the first time in too long.   
  
"Okay, it'll be interesting to hear what they can come up with."   
  
Karen began to make herself look vaguely presentable, deciding that even Jim bastard Fenner couldn't make her totally neglect her appearance. At around seven, she got in to her car and drove towards the office. She wasn't looking forward to going inside that building, even less to stepping inside her work space, but the longer she left it, the harder it would be. Cruising her car to a stop next to Yvonne's, she sat for a moment working up the courage to go inside that building where the most horrific event of her life had taken place. As Karen walked through reception towards the stairs, she could hear the unmistakable sounds of guitars and a violin being tuned up in the coffee lounge. She vowed that the only thing she was going to do this evening was to listen to what that little group of musicians were up to. It was an odd mixture of people, mused Karen. From Crystal and Barbara who were avid church goers to Denny and Shaz who were as unconventional as it was possible to be, with Danny, Nikki and victoria coming somewhere in between. Karen walked up the stairs, avoiding the reporters' office and eventually reached the corridor containing the offices of herself, Mike, Yvonne, Janice and their secretaries. Unlocking her office door, she stood on the threshhold and simply looked inside. It looked as good as new. There was absolutely no sign of the devastating act which had taken place here only two nights before. Karen walked in and sat down at her desk. To her utmost relief, she didn't really feel any major revulsion to being here again. She knew this was where Jim Fenner had raped her, she was sitting at the desk where she'd been spralled when he'd forced his way inside her, and this did make her skin crawl and her stomach lurch with a wave of nausea, but she realised it could have been worse. She could have hated every sight, sound and smel of this office, but she didn't. It was only a room, only a desk, only inanimate objects that couldn't possibly testify to her weakness.   
  
After half an hour of randomly flicking through proofs yet achieving no real progress, Karen looked up to see Yvonne in her doorway.   
  
"How're you doing?" Yvonne asked, coming straight to the point.   
  
"Oh, I'm alive," Commented Karen drily. Yvonne looked her straight in the eye.   
  
"Don't joke about that," She said seriously. Karen laughed mirthlessly.   
  
"Don't worry," Karen said, "I might be reeling from what Fenner did, but I never have been and never will be suicidal."   
  
"Yeah, well," Said Yvonne, not entirely sure she believed her. "Just you make sure you stick to that."   
  
"So," Said Karen, trying to change the subject. "Anything happened round here I should know about?"   
  
"No, not really. Fenner showed his face this morning but has been keeping a very low profile. The same could be said for Mike. Cassie and Tash got in to a row about cheating on girlfriends, which provided some entertainment this afternoon, and I sent you the stories that Nick and Jasmine have been working on."   
  
"In that case, as work clearly isn't something that's going to happen this evening, how about we go and see what they're up to down stairs." Yvonne was pleased to see Karen showing an interest in something normal.   
  
They quietly eased their way in to the coffee lounge, as the group were already playing and Karen and Yvonne didn't want to disturb them. The group were playing the Chocktaw Hayride, the song without words that Shaz had initially balked at during their first practice. Denny, still conducting for this piece smiled at Karen and Yvonne as she saw them slip in to the room, the others still oblivious. They went and sat in their usual corner, well out of sight of the players and simply listened. When the group reached the end, Denny very wisely didn't alert them to the presence of Karen and Yvonne. Danny's only comment was,   
  
"Well, now we've warmed up a bit, why don't we try that one again, maybe without all the fluff."   
  
"Bloody cheek," Said Shaz. "I've got sparks coming from the ends of my fingers as it is." Danny just laughed.   
  
"That's what this one's supposed to do to you." When they played it through a second time, both Karen and Yvonne were amazed. All five guitarists strumming away like there was no tomorrow, Victoria using her bow to alternately create the illusion of two violins and at other times simply grazing the strings and Denny waving her drumstick to keep everyone together. After only a month of playing together they sounded wonderful to the two women sat there drinking in the music. When they finally reached the final chord, Denny said,  
  
"Seeing as that was the best time we've played that, you might like to know that we've got company." As everyone but Denny and victoria had their backs to Karen and Yvonne, they all swiftly turned to see who was there.   
  
"Just pretend we're not here," Said Karen quickly, not wanting to put them off.   
  
"You're bloody brilliant," Said Yvonne, a little gob-smacked.   
  
"If you're sure?" Asked Danny, then seeing they were, said,  
  
"Okay. Let's try a song we know we can do. How about, now that I've found you?"   
  
"Victoria will have to sing it," Said Shaz who had a cold. Victoria lifted her bow to give an indication of the speed, and on the down stroke moved it to her violin. Yvonne marvelled at just how much she'd underestimated this little group of people. Sure, she'd known that certainly Nikki and Danny had been talented, but she'd never suspected that all of them could play like angels. Karen was wondering how Victoria could so easily alternate between her voice and her violin.   
  
"She's in the wrong profession that one," Said Yvonne quietly, gesturing at Victoria. Karen simply nodded. When Danny sang the occasional line, backed up by Nikki's harmony, it lifted the song to an entirely higher level. After this, they played a song where Danny had most of the voice, though he kept the bassline firmly swinging. With the addition of Victoria's violin to play either in the spaces where Danny was silent, or as an accompaniment to him, plus her singing the fourth above him in the chorus, brought the south american twang right in to their office in the north of England. Once this song had reached its sonorous end, Victoria said,  
  
"This could really do with two violins rather than one." Danny swept his eyes down the part of the music he never usually looked at.   
  
"I see what you mean," He said thoughtfully. "You're alternating quickly between double-stopping and those little graze of the string things that look impossible on paper."   
  
"Yeah," Victoria laughed, "They're not just impossible on paper, they're incredibly difficult to get right."   
  
"Do we know anyone else who plays the violin?" Asked Nikki. There was no answer from anyone. Karen decided to make her presence known.   
  
"Have you ever thought of asking Anton?" Danny turned to face her.   
  
"You're saying Meyer plays the violin?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Said Karen. "He's pretty good." This was a huge understatement but Karen wasn't about to make Victoria feel nervous by telling her just how good a player Anton was.   
  
"I suppose I get the job of asking him?" Said Danny to the room at large.   
  
"Of course you do," Said Victoria with a smile. "You're the only bloke so you draw the short straw."   
  
"He's not that bad, you know," Said yvonne laughing.   
  
"No, but he exudes this aura of mystery," Said Danny.   
  
"You're waxing very lyrical this evening," Said Nikki with a grin. "You'll be taking over from Fenner if he's not careful." There was a sudden silence. Afterwards, nobody could explain why the room had gone so quiet. It was as if everyone was holding their breath, though none but Yvonne knew of the situation between Karen and Fenner. Realising she'd somehow cocked up in a big way, Nikki suggested a couple of other songs they could run through. They didn't try anything especially difficult and nothing that was entirely knew to them, partly as a result of their audience and partly because new acoustics take a while to get used too.   
  
The last song they chose to run through was simply entitled, I'm gone. Shaz and Barbara played the first five chords of G minor, which led in to the song proper. When Victoria opened her mouth and the purity of her voice reached the ears of Yvonne and Karen, time seemed to stop for the two of them. Victoria's clarity joined occasionally by Nikki to provide an accompanying harmony felt as though it was creeping in to the soul of anyone who cared to listen. Victoria had only been with the paper since August, and although everyone knew her on the surface, Yvonne and Karen were, for the first time, seeing inside the soul of a girl who, up until that night, may as well have been a perfect stranger. Through Victoria's words, Karen got the feeling that there was an enormous sadness contained within this young girl's heart, something which clearly weighed on Victoria heavily though under normal circumstances it was usually kept hidden. The haunting modulations rocked as if the music were itself cradling a sleeping child. After the first chorus and before the second verse got underway, Crystal and Nikki took up a mournful melody, with one guitar appearing to answer the other. The playing of the two women created the feeling of two lost souls, both calling for the other's return. Karen let the music wash over her. Nothing could have fitted more perfectly with her sombre mood than this particular song. Although she had tried to give Yvonne the appearance of being vaguely mentally stable, she knew that had been a failure. Yvonne could see right through her brittle exterior, and the softly crooning tones of Victoria weren't helping Karen's quest for equalibrium. There was utter silence when the song came to an end. It was broken at last by Barbara.   
  
"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard you sing," She said to Victoria.   
  
"It was the first thing I ever heard her sing," Said Nikki. Seeing that Victoria didn't quite know how to respond to being put under the spotlight, Karen said,   
  
"After a session like that, I do believe the drinks are on me and Yvonne." This seemed to lighten everyone's mood, and with most of them slinging guitars over their shoulders, they all made their way to the pub.   
  
After a good couple of hours of alcohol consumption, Shaz, Denny and Danny made their way in the direction of the local nightclub, and Barbara gave Crystal a lift home. As the rain had stopped, and all four of them had clearly drank too much to drive, Karen, Nikki, Victoria and Yvonne began walking home. As Karen's house wasn't far from the market square, they said goodnight to her first. It didn't go unnoticed by Nikki and Victoria that Yvonne exchanged a look with Karen that clearly said, will you be okay. Karen simply said,  
  
"I might ring you tomorrow."   
  
"You do that," Said Yvonne. When they reached Nikki and Victoria's, Yvonne handed over the violin she'd ended up carrying as Victoria also had her guitar.   
  
"You've got a wonderful voice in there," Yvonne said to Victoria. "You should look after it."   
  
"Thank you," Said Victoria, knowing a true complement when she heard one.   
  
"You coming up for a coffee?" Said Nikki, clearly in a mind for some interrogating. Yvonne agreed and they were soon sat in the lounge drinking Irish coffees and all three of them filling the room with nicotine.   
  
"So," Said Nikki blowing a smoke ring at the ceiling. "What was all that about with Karen? And why was there that huge silence when I mentioned Fenner's name earlier this evening." Yvonne hadn't been in the journalism game as long as she had without learning a few things, like how to keep one's face straight at all times and how to recognise an impending awkward question.   
  
"That isn't for me to tell you," She said evasively.   
  
"Has something happened between Karen and Fenner?" Asked Nikki, never one to give up at the first hurdle.   
  
"Like I said," Continued Yvonne. "Not my confidence to share."   
  
"am I going to want to kick his face in?" Asked Nikki, coming straight to the point.   
  
"Probably," Conceded Yvonne.   
  
"What did he do to her?" Persisted Nikki. Victoria held up a hand.   
  
"We all have our secrets, Nikki," She said quietly. "And it sounds like Karen would prefer to keep hers." Both women looked at her. Nikki with slight irritation because she knew Victoria was right, and Yvonne with a look of contemplation. What secret was Victoria hiding. It had to be something big for her to say that.   
  
"I'm not going to get this out of you, am I?" Nikki asked Yvonne.   
  
"Listen," Said Yvonne, taking a swig of her whisky-laced coffee. "I would like to tell you, because I could do with having a really good rant about this, but unless I get some indication that she doesn't mind me talking about it, I can't." Nikki let the subject drop, but as they began to talk about other things, the thought of what might have happened to Karen at the hands of Fenner niggled away at her like a splinter gradually worming it's way up under a fingernail. But whatever had taken place, it was bad, more than bad, it couldn't be anything short of terrible. 


	28. Part Twenty Eight

Part Twenty Eight  
  
Karen spent a good deal of Saturday catching up on the work she'd left unfinished. She did this from home, as being alone in the office building wasn't something she was about to do any time soon. Around mid afternoon she received a call from Mike, asking her how she was and what she was doing this weekend. In an attempt to cut the conversation short, Karen rashly invited him round for dinner, immediately regretting her inability to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to completely freeze Mike out, but right now his company was not on her desired menu.   
  
Cursing herself all the way to the supermarket, she threw chicken and the other components of a stir fry in to a basket, plus a bottle of scotch as she was running low. When she walked down the wines isle, she figured that if she wasn't going to be good company for Mike, they may as well get drunk. Selecting a bottle of Chardonnay and one of Sauvignon Blanc, she moved to the check out. As she rifled through her handbag looking for the ever faithful credit card, she spied Nikki and Victoria in the queue a couple of tills along from her. She waved at Nikki and got a smile in return. She longed to be the type of woman who had a group of female friends, other women who she didn't always have to put on some kind of show for. Women like Nikki, Yvonne, or even Cassie. But what was she talking about, she did have Yvonne. Karen didn't know what she would have done without Yvonne in the last couple of days, she'd probably have gone stark staring mad. She was destined for an evening in with Mike, when what she really wanted to do was to get drunk with a few of the girls. She put the shopping in the car, and drove home with a heart sinking deeper and deeper in to depression.   
  
When Mike arrived at about seven that evening, Karen opened the door with a feeling approaching trepidation. He automatically moved to put his arms round her and kiss her, but the frozen expression on her face stopped him in his tracks.   
  
"How are you?" He asked, putting some wine down on the table.   
  
"I'm surviving," Karen replied dryly, "What about you?"   
  
"I've got work coming out of my ears and could really do with a new junior reporter."   
  
"But I thought Victoria was doing very well," Said Karen, surprised at Mike's words.   
  
"Another reporter, not a new reporter. We're getting more work than the two of them can handle these days. Violent crime seems to be on the increase." He stopped, realising what he'd just said. "I'm sorry," he said, "That was thoughtless."   
  
"Why?" Asked Karen matter-of-factly, "It's true. More and more people seem to think they can get away with committing violent crime, and let's face it, with pathetic, weak-willed women like me unwilling to go to the police, it's only going to get worse." Bitter tears of anger, frustration and total disgust were shining in her eyes, but she strove not to let them fall. Mike thought she looked utterly defenseless, like an abandoned kitten left out in the rain to starve, and all he wanted to do was to hold her and take the pain away. But he knew it wasn't quite that simple. Cautiously approaching her, he was about to put his arms round her when she said,   
  
"Don't. If I'm going to get through this, I need to be strong, and that means not giving in to everything I feel."   
  
They tried to talk about other things whilst they cooked and ate a meal that Karen didn't really have any appetite for. But everything they discussed seemed to lead one way and another back to the office and the people who worked there.   
  
"How's Nikki getting on without Tash?" Karen asked, desperately looking for a safe topic of conversation, other people's misfortunes being far easier to talk about than her own.   
  
"Oh, she'll live. They've put the house on the market, but this time of year isn't really the house buying season. Tash is living with Kirstie and Nikki with Victoria. Apart from the first few days after they split up, things seem to be ticking along civilly enough."   
  
"Kirstie's one of those people who's always seemed to keep herself to herself. I don't think anyone even knew that women were her thing until the break up with Nikki and Tash."   
  
"Yes, funny the things people hide, especially in an office full of what must be the nosiest people in the world." Karen returned to the subject never far from the surface for either of them.   
  
"that's why I can't go to the police about Fenner," Karen said quietly. Mike put down his fork and stared at her.   
  
"I think you might give the people you work with a little more credit."   
  
"Oh, do you?" Said Karen scornfully. "Come on, Mike, you're a journalist, I'm a journalist. We both know the score. With both the perpetrator and the, victim," She poured all her anger at the situation in to this word, "in the same office, my other two news reporters and both your crime reporters would have a field day, and no doubt the financial and health reporters would do their damnedest to find an angle on the situation so that they could also get in on the act. I am not having my private life used as industry fodder for all and sundry."   
  
"Karen, it wouldn't be like that," He cajoled. "If you went public, everyone would support you, you know that. Does Anton know?"   
  
"Yes, Yvonne told him. She couldn't come up with a satisfactory excuse as to my absence."   
  
"If you went to the police, Fenner would be out on his ear. Anton wouldn't have any choice."   
  
"Yes, I know, and I've thought about that, believe me. But at this stage, it would be my word against his, and I am not becoming the soap opera entertainment for every Post reader in the immediate vicinity. So, I'm afraid that all your persuasory tactics aren't going to work."   
  
"Well, that's obviously your decision," He said, getting up from the table and preparing to do the washing up, "but I can't pretend that I think you're doing the right thing."   
  
"Oh, I know, I didn't think you would," She replied nonchalantly, as if they were an old married couple disagreeing over the colour of the new bedroom curtains. "But, as you said, it's my decision, and it isn't one I'll be altering in any way."   
  
"Are you really sure you've thought about this rationally?" He asked, in a last ditch attempt to persuade her to change her mind.   
  
"No, I probably haven't thought about it rationally," She said, laying particular emphasis on her last word. "But I doubt I'll be in danger of being even vaguely rational about what Fenner did to me for a very long time." Mike had recoiled at the mention of Fenner's name and Karen hadn't missed this. "Do you know something," She said, the sarcasm dripping from every syllable, "I don't know if it's the fact I was raped or the fact that it was Fenner that you're really furious about."   
  
"Hey, that isn't fair," He said, trying to stay calm but failing miserably. "I hate the thought of you going through something like that."   
  
"Why?" She asked, knowing she wasn't being fair to him, but also knowing that she had to take it out on someone.   
  
"What do you mean why?" He answered, looking thoroughly mystified.   
  
"Why does what he did to me make you so angry?"   
  
"Because I couldn't stop him doing it, because I wasn't there and couldn't protect you, and because I love you," He finished quietly. She stared at him, utterly gob smacked because this wasn't something either of them had said before tonight.   
  
"You've never said that before," She said, all the fight having gone out of her.   
  
"I know," He replied, drying his hands on the tea towel she'd been using. "But maybe I should have done. Maybe if I had, you might have felt more able to tell me."   
  
"I couldn't," She said, sounding utterly defeated. "Being forced in to having sex with Jim Fenner isn't something I'm especially proud of. I suppose part of me feels that I should have been able to stop him. I keep wondering what I should have done, what I could have done to prevent it."   
  
"Karen, what happened with Fenner isn't your fault," He said gently. "You've got to start believing that."   
  
"Mike, would you mind leaving me to it for this evening?" She asked after a moment's pause. "I really don't think I can deal with company right now." Thinking that this wasn't an entirely good idea, he nevertheless agreed.   
  
"Of course, if that's what you want."   
  
"I'm sorry," She said, "I shouldn't take this out on you. I just don't really know where I am at the moment."   
  
"Don't worry, this skin's thicker than it looks," He replied, with a lopsided smile, trying to put her at her ease. But when she let him out of her front door a while later, she knew that her affirmation of not wanting company wasn't quite true. She wanted company, just not his or any other bloke's company. She wanted the kind of female friend company, someone who she could be totally at ease with, someone who didn't need anything from her. After finishing the clearing up, she phoned Yvonne. 


	29. Part Twenty Nine

Part Twenty Nine   
  
Yvonne had been to the pictures with Nikki and Victoria, and they were all ensconced in Victoria's sitting-room when Yvonne's mobile rang.   
  
"Yvonne Atkins?" Greeted Karen's ears, and she could hear the hint of a laugh in Yvonne's voice which made her smile.   
  
"Yvonne, it's Karen. Are you busy?"   
  
"Not desperately," Said Yvonne turning serious at the heavily disguised plea in Karen's voice. "I'm having a drink with Nikki and Victoria. Why?"   
  
"Do you think all three of you would mind coming over and giving me some company. Mike and I had a bit of a row, and I think that getting drunk and having a laugh would do me good."   
  
"Yeah, sure. We'll be over in a bit." #Switching her phone off, Yvonne said, "That was Karen. She asked if we'd like to join her in getting a bit plastered. It sounds like her and Mike have had a bit of a tiff," Yvonne finished lamely, thinking that she could probably work out what they'd been arguing about.   
  
They picked up some wine and cigarettes from the offlisence on the way to Karen's, all thinking that she clearly needed cheering up.   
  
"Do you reckon this has got anything to do with whatever happened between her and Fenner this week?" Asked Nikki as they walked down the street where Karen lived. Yvonne stopped and put a hand on Nikki's arm to halt her in her stride.   
  
"Whatever did or didn't happen between Karen and Fenner, is not, I repeat not to be talked about. Is that clear?"   
  
"Yes, Mum, crystal clear," Said Nikki, with a slight hint of sarcasm. "You can't blame me for being interested though. Fenner's been heading for a fall for ages now, and it sounds like he's finally done something worth being sacked for."   
  
"Jesus," Said Yvonne in disgust, "Forget being sacked, he deserves to be put behind bars for this." Then, realising she'd definitely said too much, she turned and continued walking down the road towards Karen's house. Nikki began thinking. She wasn't a journalist for nothing, and suspicion, especially where Fenner was concerned was second nature to her. when Karen opened the door, she looked relieved to see them.   
  
"Thank god for some sane company," She said as they went in to the lounge.   
  
"That's why I stick with women," Said Nikki, trying to put Karen at her ease. "They never manage to annoy the hell out of you quite like men. Mike's the best boss I've ever had, but at the end of the day, he's still a bloke."   
  
They'd spent a good couple of hours, talking, drinking and listening to music. Karen felt far more relaxed than she had done since Wednesday night, but she didn't feel any happier with herself. She didn't even think it was anger at what Fenner had done to her. She felt slightly unhinged, ungrounded, as if everything she'd previously known about herself had been turned upside down. It was almost as if she didn't know who she really was any more. Even after the Rachel Hicks/Shell dockley business, and she'd discovered what Fenner had been doing with them and with her pictures, Karen still would never have thought Fenner actually, seriously capable of raping a woman. Sure, Fenner liked his women rough and ready, but what he'd done to her had been something else altogether. He'd really meant to hurt her, to punish her for humiliating him in front of the entire office. Karen had been listening with half an ear to a friendly argument between Yvonne and Nikki concerning some new singer Nikki was in to, but clearly not attentively enough, as she suddenly realised that Nikki had said something to her.   
  
"I'm sorry," Karen said, "what did you say?"   
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Victoria in gentle concern. This seemed to be Karen's undoing. Those four little words at first made her unable to speak.   
  
"No, not really," She eventually replied, and they could all hear the threat of tears in her voice.   
  
"Karen, what happened with Fenner?" Asked Nikki, equally as gently, receiving a glare from Victoria, accompanied by the words,   
  
"Nikki, you promised you wouldn't." Karen, who was sitting on the other end of the sofa to Victoria, gave her a small, watery smile.   
  
"It's all right," She said. Then, turning to look over at Nikki who was sitting in an armchair opposite Yvonne, she said, "Fenner raped me."   
  
"No!" Said Victoria, in a quiet though nevertheless aghast tone.   
  
"Yes," Said Karen dryly, "I believe that's what I kept saying, but to no avail." She realised that she must be on the verge of being seriously drunk to come out with such a comment.   
  
"Jesus," Said Nikki, "Have you told Meyer? Fenner should at the very least be sacked."   
  
"Fenner should probably be a lot of things, Nikki," Replied Karen, "One of them being handed over to the police. But it isn't going to happen. You're a crime reporter, which means you know just how these things happen. there are too many people in that office who would love to get their hands on a story like this."   
  
"Yeah, probably because most of us hate Fenner's guts and would like nothing better than to hound him for the rest of his life. Karen, there isn't anyone there who wouldn't support you in this."   
  
"Forget it, Nikki. Yes, what he did to me was the most horrific thing I've ever gone through, I don't know where I am any more and it's highly possible that I'm going slowly insane. But I'm not going through the process of reporting it only to have my every action since I lost my virginity called in to question."   
  
"Okay, calm down," Said Nikki gently. "I'm not trying to pressure you in to anything. It's your decision. But if you ever change your mind, here's three of us who would back you all the way."   
  
"Was that what you and Mike were rowing about?" Asked Yvonne, thoroughly relieved that it was now in the open and that she didn't have to go on keeping Karen's secret under Nikki's unerring determination to get at the truth.   
  
"Yes," Said Karen, lighting a much needed cigarette. "He thinks I should go to the police too. I think he feels guilty that he wasn't there and couldn't stop it happening." Vowing that she would have a little talk to Mike at the earliest opportunity, Nikki refilled all their glasses.   
  
A while later when the three of them left to walk home, Nikki turned to Yvonne as they were walking across the market square and said,   
  
"Are you up for teaching Fenner a lesson he won't forget?"   
  
"Nikki, don't be so stupid," Put in Victoria.   
  
"Actually, Victoria's right," Replied Yvonne. "Nikki, this isn't your fight. If it's anyone's, it's Karen's, or at the outside it's Mike's, but it isn't yours."   
  
"Oh, come on, Yvonne," Nikki insisted. "Mike isn't the fighting kind. Sure, he'd defend himself if he had too, but he won't do anything to Fenner without more provocation than this."   
  
"Nikki, you're a journalist for god's sake. Giving Fenner a kicking is the quickest way to getting this in if not our paper then someone else's, which would be doing exactly what Karen doesn't want."   
  
"Not if it's done properly," Said Nikki, not willing to leave it alone, like a dog with its nose down a rabbit hole.   
  
"By properly I assume you mean quietly," Said Victoria in disgust.   
  
"Absolutely right," Replied Nikki. "He can't be allowed to get away with this." Nikki didn't say any more as they walked the rest of the way home, but her thoughts were buzzing around in her head like rats on a treadmill. This one wasn't just going to be left to blow over, no way! But she had to go about this carefully. It would take four, possibly five of them to really give Fenner the kind of kicking he wouldn't forget in a hurry, and Nikki would have to choose her accomplices with absolute precision. Pick on the wrong person, and this would go tits up before it even got started. 


	30. Part Thirty

Part Thirty

On the Monday morning, Nikki stood outside smoking, until she saw Tash and Kirstie arrive in Kirstie's car. As they approached her, Tash began to feel a little uncomfortable and Kirstie simply held her head high. She wasn't going to apologise to anyone for being with the woman she loved, no matter how much that might have hurt Nikki. "Have you got a minute, Tash?" Nikki asked as they moved to walk passed her. "Yes, of course," Tash said aimiably, as Kirstie walked inside. "I need your help with something," Nikki said quietly. "Not for me, for someone else." "You're not making any sense, Nikki," Tash said gently, seeing instantly that this was something very serious. "It's about Karen," Nikki continued. "Some time last week, Fenner raped her." "No!" Tash said in heartfelt rage and sympathy. "I know," Nikki agreed bitterly. "Shit, isn't it. The thing is, she's refusing to go to the police about it. I can't blame her really, what with this place. Someone like Nick Jordan would sell this story quicker than he would his own grandmother, if he thought it would get him noticed." "That's a little unfair, Nikki, even taking into account Nick's complete lack of principles," Tash said with a half smile. "Fenner needs teaching a lesson," Nikki persisted. "If Karen won't go to the police, then he'll get off scot free, and we both know that Fenner's done that far too often." "Just who knows about this?" Tash asked, thinking she could see where Nikki's thoughts were going. "Yvonne, Victoria, Mike and Meyer, I think." "Nikki," Tash said slowly. "Would I be right in thinking that you want to give Fenner a little tactical persuasion not to do this again?" "You know me too well, darling," Nikki said fondly. "Nikki, you can't just go taking the law into your own hands, purely because Jim Fenner's a wanker of the highest order!" Tash insisted vehemently. "Why the hell not?" Nikki demanded, both their voices having dropped almost to a stage whisper. "Because you might end up in far more trouble than it's worth," Tash replied angrily. "Nikki, I am not going to stand by and watch you throw your career, your freedom and possibly your life away, just because Karen isn't prepared to fight for justice." "Oh, so what do you propose I do?" Nikki asked stonily. "Just sit by, and let him get away with it?" "If that's what it takes to keep you out of harm's way, then yes!" "You know I can't do that, Tash," Nikki said with the sort of finality that Tash knew not to argue with. "Oh, and just how were you planning to do this?" "I haven't really thought that far," Nikki admitted sheepishly. "I just think a few of us ought to give him a bit of a kicking, that's all." "Oh, and that's really the right way to go about it," Tash said disgustedly. "Leave it with me," She added quietly. "I can't promise I'll come up with anything, but I'll have a think about it. You are right, in that Fenner can't simply be allowed to walk away from this. But if any revenge is to be had, it's got to be done properly." 

All morning, Nikki sat staring at her computer, wholly unable to keep her mind on her work. Victoria had offered to go to court, to sit at the press bench and to take note of anything news worthy that might have happened over the weekend. "You could try putting Fenner in that category," Nikki said dully, thinking that yet again, he would get away with it. "Try not to dwell on it too much, Nikki," Victoria said gently. "There's nothing you can do." "We'll have to see about that, won't we," Nikki said, the furious determination in her voice making Victoria instantly alert. "Nikki, I know he deserves teaching a lesson, but you can't do it on your own." When Victoria had driven off with her notebook and pen, Nikki started thinking. Victoria was right, she couldn't do this on her own. Opening a new, blank document in Microsoft word, Nikki began making a list of the people who might just want Fenner to be brought off his pedastol of apparent innocence. Putting her own name at the top, she then added Tash, because although Tash wasn't wild about the idea of serving some social justice, Nikki thought she could probably be persuaded. Denny was a definite, as maybe was Shaz. Cassie, possibly, though she wasn't really the kicking the shit out of people type. The same went for Jasmine. Yvonne, now she really was a must. She might not want to get involved, because of her having been the only one Karen had trusted, but she was a possible. Mike, now he was definitely off limits. Give him an excuse to beat the crap out of Fenner, and Mike would take it too far, probably landing himself a life sentence in the process. Nick Jordan wouldn't want to get involved, because he usually preferred to be well away from the consequences of his actions, long before the shit hit the fan. Danny might want a piece of the action though. He was hot headed like herself, and loathed other men who took advantage of anyone. Before drafting an e-mail to go to the respective people on her list, Nikki thought she'd better talk it over with Yvonne first. If Yvonne didn't give her support to this endeavour, it would go tits up before it even started. 

Walking up to the second floor, Nikki put her head round the door of Yvonne's office. Yvonne was on the phone, but gestured for Nikki to come in and sit down. When she put down the receiver, Yvonne came straight to the point. "This is about Fenner, isn't it." "How did you guess," Nikki said dryly. "I can see it in your face," Yvonne replied matter-of-factly. "And I think you're here to try and persuade me to help you give Fenner the biggest kicking he's ever had in his life." "Something's got to be done about him, Yvonne." "Maybe, but not by you, not by me, not by anyone, except maybe Karen herself." "this isn't like you," Nikki said, the disappointment evident in her tone. "I'm too old for this, Nikki. Settling scores isn't what I do any more. You've got absolutely no idea how much I would like to see Fenner pay for what he did to Karen, but giving him a few bruises and a couple of cracked ribs isn't the answer." "so what is, Yvonne?" Nikki demanded. "Because he can't be allowed to get away with it, time and time and time again." Yvonne put her hands to her head, this conversation having given her a headache after only five minutes. "Nikki, listen to me," She said wearily. "Twenty years ago, I was just like you. I thought I could solve anything in the world, anything that didn't quite agree with my way of thinking." "Yvonne, this isn't just a difference of opinion," Nikki interrupted vehemently. "Shut up for a minute and listen," Yvonne continued, holding up a hand. "This is Karen's fight, if she wants it to be one, not yours, not anyone's. If you give Fenner a kicking, you'll be the one getting the sack and a visit from the police, not him. You'll be the one in the centre of your own crime column, not him. Meyer would have you out of here within the hour if he thought you'd done something like that, you know he would. You're far too good at your job, Nikki, to ditch your career over a shit like Fenner, and don't for one minute think that Karen would thank you for it. You have to let this one go, Nikki, promise me." Nikki stayed quiet. "Nikki, do you want Fenner to come out of this smelling of roses?" Yvonne asked, now getting more than a little impatient with Nikki. "Because that's exactly what would happen if you gave him a bit of Nikki Wade style justice." Looking up in irritation at a knock on her door, Yvonne bade whoever it was to enter. It was Anton, his slightly cold, piercing eyes making Nikki instantly aware that he knew what they'd been talking about. "Nikki was just telling me about a possible upcoming story that might involve both crime and finance," Yvonne said, the journalist's ability to think on her feet still second nature to her. "Really," Meyer dralled, not believing her for an instant. "I do hope that what you were in fact doing, was trying to persuade our resident vigilanti here, not to do anything that might bring the paper into disrepute." "Is that all you care about?" Nikki demanded rashly. "No, not in the slightest," Anton replied, keeping his cool to perfection. "I am just as outraged at the recent events involving James Fenner as you are." "You've got a bloody funny way of showing it," Nikki said stonily. "Nikki," Yvonne warned. "I saw you this morning," Anton continued to Nikki. "Talking to Ms Vandara as she arrived for work. So, whatever you have up your sleeve for dealing with the situation, forget it, right, now." His tone was unequivocal, forbidding her from any course of action which might have occurred to her. "If justice is to be had," Anton said a little more gently. "It will be served in its own time, not ours." 


End file.
